


Across the Stars

by verothexeno



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Out of The Shadows)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comedy, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Music, Musical References, Panic Attacks, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verothexeno/pseuds/verothexeno
Summary: Donatello X OC (selfinsert) fanfic. 18+ for language, mature themes (violence and anxiety) and sexual situations. All characters are 18+ (in their mid-twenties).We follow the story of Vee, a French Canadian woman who moved to New York City in hopes of finding a promising future in various art fields.Having to live with a certain reporter by the name of April O'Neil does bring interesting and unexpected situations into the artist's life....Fanfic is occurring after the events of the movie "Out of the Shadows".





	1. Chapter 1

Done.  
That was the only word that went through Vee's mind as she closed the apartment's door behind her, leaning into it with a long sigh.  
She was done with the day, done with her exhausting shift at work. Done with life.

Hanging her black trench coat and removing her autumn boots, she wandered to the kitchen, finding the place void of any other presence.  
April O'Neil, her roomate, had been rather occupied with her job, being a reporter for Channel 6 no easy thing. Also Vee was noticing how the other woman was somehow avoiding her for an unknown reason...  
She shrugged, trying to chase the thoughts away, filling an electric kettle with water in order to prepare a cup of tea. As she was waiting for the water to boil, she stopped to a standing mirror, grabbing her long light brown hair so she could assemble them in a messy bun. She couldn't help noticing the dark circles under her green eyes, a clear sign of fatigue and stress. A new sigh escaped her lips as she pushed on her glasses, repositionning them to their rightful place.  
Ever since she moved in to New York city, six months ago, she felt like her spark was vanishing with each passing months. Coming from Montréal, Canada, to work and live here had been a big step in her life, but it had also been a dued change. Her initial thrill and thirst for adventure had fueled her, dreaming of the endless possibilities New York's creative scene could offer her... Alas, she was nothing more but a single raindrop in a massive ocean of artists just like her.  
Was her life reduced to the endless loop of eat-work-sleep? Indeed. And she despised it. Especially since her job consisted of folding clothes and being a cashier to bratty customers who would complain day and night about not finding the perfect size of jeans or t-shirt.  
So exciting!...  
At least it paid the bills and rent.

Click  
Vee turned to the kettle, mindlessly pouring hot water in a cup and dropping a bag of green tea, next making her way towards her bedroom.  
The place wasn't too big, only offering enough space for her double size bed, a desk on which sat her laptop and, not too far, her prized electric piano, most practical when she needed to practice and would only need to plug in headphones so only she could hear the precious melodies.  
Vee was an artist in many forms. From music to drawing, with a side of writing, she have had the opportunity to lay her hands on many projects, also spending a good part of her past twenty-five years in schools and colleges, studying and mastering her creative side.  
Vee was a dreamer, her mind always up and running, never at peace. She had so many ideas and so little time... At some point she wished she could just puke them out of her brain, knowing it'd be way easier to sort them out. Instead, she had a wall filled with post-its, papers, anything that she could write on, filled with words, drawings, things that inspired her or wouldn't just leave her thoughts. That was her way of keeping a planner, knowing it'd be way too frustrating to flip through many pages of a book only to find THE idea she'd be looking for!

Undressing so she could put on a large t-shirt and keep her legs free of any pants' restraint, she plopped on her chair, facing her desk and turned on her laptop, the screen's light blaring through her unamused, souless even, expression. Her fingers moved expertedly over her keyboard, typing in her password, next sipping her tea without care. Her thoughts slowly started to shift to a new subject.  
Him.  
She hoped he'd be online...

A month or two before she departed from Montréal, she had started to notice the sudden interest of a new follower on her various online accounts. At first she didn't mind, but soon both began to chat and discovered that they had many interests in common.  
They liked talking about science, sending eachothers stupid memes and simply going from serious conversations to hilarious ones.  
He said his name was Donatello.  
A bit of a pretentious name. It was certainly not his real one (or else his parents must have been total Renaissance nerds).  
And his username was no better: donino, a simple mix of his name and that domino pizza place. He liked pizza. URG. STUPID PUNS.  
Vee smiled when she noticed he was on, already opening a chatbox.

 

(veelicious): Afbabshabvdfshdsbf

(donino): Hi?

(veelicious): My brain is trying to reboot.

(donino): Long day I presume?

(veelicious): HMMMRRR I wish I could land on a good job opportunity in my domain rather than hearing people complain about how they'll just go to another store only because we don't have an item that ran out of stock.

(veelicious): I'm not even complaining. Go shop somewhere else, customer from hell. I won't miss your needy ass.

(donino): Yikes! Sorry people can be such dickheads :( .... Have you tried looking for another place? I could help you search?

(veelicious): You're sweet, Don, but you don't need to go into all that trouble for me. Don't worry, I'm always on the lookout for something else :)

 

She always thought it was cute how he was always ready to help her. ... Even though both were now living in the same city, they've never met. He would always give a reason to postpone any actual meeting and Vee couldn't help feeling hurt about that. They'd been chatting, both via text and voice, for a little bit more than half a year, developping a strong friendship .... Why would he deny seeing her?  
She suspected that he might be lying about living in the city, but on the other hand she couldn't believe that, the guy too truthful in nature.

 

(donino): Is there anything I can do to help and make you feel better though?

(veelicious): Yeah, what about a coffee date?

 

She slapped her palm to her face, cursing herself.

 

(donino): Vee idk...

(veelicious): For fuck's sake Donnie, what could go wrong? I just want to get to know a new friendly face around here.

(veelicious): I really enjoy talking to you. ... April's been giving me the cold shoulder for some unknown reason, added to her being almost non-existent in this frickin' apartment. And now you just always come up with excuses.

(veelicious): I may be a stupid introvert, but damn sometimes I just hate being alone. ... I just want to talk.

(donino): We can voice chat if you want.

(veelicious): No Donnie. ... I want to see you. I want to see your face, be able to put a picture over your name. I want to see you when you laugh. I want to see you smile. ... Jfc, I don't bite.

 

She took a long sip of her tea, her hands slightly shaking. She felt like she was confessing something, but deep down she just wanted to be able to hang out with someone other than herself, April or any stupid coworker...  
She got no answer for a good couple of minutes, knowing she had probably scared him.  
Ding  
Her eyes moved back to the screen.

 

(donino): Tomorrow night. Come alone. Go on top of the building that's on the corner of 4th ave. and 12th st.

(donino): ... I know this sounds super creepy and weird as hell, but trust me, it's the only way.

(donino): Oh and yeah, bring coffees :)

 

Vee's eyes were now wide open, her heart suddenly beating hard. She was confused and excited, a large grin coming to her face.  
The request did sound off, but at least she FINALLY got a result.

***

This september night felt chilly, the month nearing its end. Vee was glad to be holding the two cups of coffee, warming her hands. Wearing her black trench coat, she couldn't help snorting at the mental image of herself, dressed like some sort of hip business woman, walking fast with her coffees, ready to tackle any late work. HA! She wished.  
She found the place, a modest apartment building which had an emergency metal staircase to its side, Vee then going to it in order to reach the top.  
She found herself alone, gazing upon the nearby streets, sipping her cup from times to times and butteflies destroying her stomach due to stress.  
Why was she so anxious to meet him? The worst was probably that she had no idea what he looked like. He never described himself much, only stating that he wore glasses and was tall. At least that was a start?  
Vee was about to leave a cup down to check her phone that she heard a sound; someone clearing their throat to bring attention.  
She quickly turned towards the sound, noticing a form in the shadows.

"... Donnie?" she asked.

"Uhm, yeah, hi."

A large smile came on Vee's face, recognizing his voice. She proceeded to walk in his direction so she could hand him his cup, but was promptly stopped.

"Wait!" his voice sounding slightly nervous. "... This is hard for me, please, just stay where you are."

Vee was confused but obeyed, her eyes trying to scan his form.  
He looked tall, easily over six feet! He seemed to be carrying some sort of gear-  
She heard him sigh, finally moving.

The first word to come up in her mind was green. Then purple. Glasses. Golden eyes. Technology. Shell.  
Shell?  
Turtle?!

They stood there, in complete silence, Donatello now immobile and in plain sight. He gulped, starting to feel anxious as he could only notice how wide Vee's eyes were now...

"Wow," she finally said.

She walked to him, closing the distance. Donnie was tempted to fall back, but remained in place, his eyes never leaving the human.  
Vee handed him a cup, her hand slightly shaking, her gaze plunged in his.  
She felt his hand around hers, taking the cup, only then her mind was brought back to reality, trying to find words only to speak again:

"Is ... is this why you never wanted to meet?" she asked, now both her hands around her cup.

The turtle swallowed hard again, trying to focus.

"Well, yeah!"

He finally frowned a little in disbelief, a hand going to his hip, trying to understand the situation.

"Wait," he puffed a little. "No screaming? No fainting? Just 'wow'?"

Vee shrugged, unsure, taking a quick sip of coffee before commenting:

"Okay, let me say something else then. ... Holy hell! There. Any better?"

A small laugh escaped her, mostly dued to stress, but she was quick to calm it, sighing.

"Look... I can't deny that I'm a bit scared right now, but I'm mostly curious. I mean, you're a walking, talking turtle person! Gee, that's not something you get to see everyday, at least for me."

"... You don't think I'm a monster?" he asked shyly.

"Oh please, what now? Monster is a synonym for 'bad'? Am I supposed to be afraid senseless and run away? ... As I'm aware, you're a good person."

Donatello's fingers fiddled on his cup.

"... I- I don't know what to say," he mumbled. "Vee, you're probably the first human to be kind when meeting me."

The woman lifted her cup in a 'toast' gesture, a smirk on her lips.

"I'm your friend. If I were to scream and throw myself off this building in fear, that would make me a terrible one."

Donnie clinked his cup to hers, a smile now on his face too.

"Glad that didn't happen then. I'll drink to that friendship."

***

"April, what the fuck?" Vee said as soon as she entered the apartment and saw her roomate sitting on the couch, carelessly going through her phone.

The brunette lifted her eyes: "... Yes?"

Vee knew everything. Donatello had told her about how he knew April, how she'd be working with them – yes because there was a 'them' as in there were others like him!

"Why did you never tell me about Donatello being a freaking mutant turtle?"

April's body jolted back to life, sitting straight, her eyes wide open.

"Wait, how did you-"

"I just met him," cut Vee, her hands resting on her hips, a deadpan, non amused look on her face.

The reporter was at a loss for words, going through several emotions, trying to find the right words.

"... What, he actually met you? He told me he didn't want to."

"SEE! THIS! Why the secret? You knew I was talking to him. If he was so scared, why didn't he stop talking to me? What the fuck is going on?!"

April sighed, gesturing for Vee to come sit by her side.

"Vee, I'm sorry." She sounded sincere. "Can you just understand that this situation was really ... delicate? I can't just go around and tell people that I know some freakin' ninja turtles-"

"Wait, ninjas?"

"Yes, they're ninjas. Now don't interrupt me! ... They've been living in secrecy for many years now and they come up at night to help around with justice and stuff. Their main goal around here is to protect the city."

"Wow, okay, so like some sort of super heroes?" asked Vee, genuinely curious.

"Yes! Remember Shredder? The Technodrome? It's not Vern or the police that took care of all that, that was them! They run around, jumping and stuff and they fight back.... Usually they're very careful, but you had to fall upon the only one who's a real tech genius and probably spends more time on the internet than his brothers."

She took Vee's hands, looking straight into her eyes.

"... How did you react when meeting him?"

"I was surprised," answered the other with a small smile. "I did not scream, although I was a bit scared, but I was just so happy to finally see him..."

"Heh, lucky. First time I met them I fainted."

***

(veelicious): I can't believe we actually met!

(donino): Me too, to be honest. I was so nervous....

(veelicious): I'm really grateful that you went over your fear and showed yourself. ... I have the feeling that I sounded selfish and mean last time we chatted and I'm so sorry. I didn't want to rush things like that...

(donino): No! Actually, I'm glad you did. ... You're a good person, Vee, and I guess I low-key knew that you would react the way you did when we met. I don't know how to explain it...

...

(veelicious): I want to meet you again.

(donino): Same.

(veelicious): April told me everything. ... If you and your family are okay with it, we could meet up at your place? I'd be curious to see how it looks down there. April would come with me.

(donino): Unless you have troubles with slight sewer odors, you're welcome here! I'll keep you up to date regarding the others though...

(veelicious): Looking forward to it ;)


	2. Chapter 2

She got green-lighted for a meeting three days later, meeting up with April right after work, following the reporter deep down the bowels of New York city's sewers.  
Vee couldn't deny being nervous, the exctasy of being shown things and beings that were so out of the ordinary fueling her with renewed energy. She still wondered if all of this was nothing more than a dream, but soon her thoughts shifted as they stumbled upon the infamous lair.  
The place was huge, the ceiling as high as the surroundings extending to many opened and closed rooms. It wasn't as much filled with water as Vee first thought, but it still had a slight 'sewer charm' that kept the woman grounded in this new world.

"Vee!"

She recognized Donatello's voice, turning to him with a wide smile.  
Although it did falter a little as she spotted three other turtles beside him, all impressive in size and look. April did warn her earlier, but she did not expect them to be so imposing.  
Donnie offered to take the woman's coat out of courtesy, revealing Vee to be wearing a black long-sleeved turtle neck shirt and jeans. She oddly felt smaller than she already was, her eyes still locked on the three other turtles.  
The one she noticed the most was wearing a red do-rag, his whole body being a mountain of muscles. He looked intimidating and severe, gazing down the human as if constantly judging her.  
Then she could see another one wearing a blue mask, this one looking more collected and slightly less muscled than the other. Vee couldn't help feeling a strong sense of leadership in him, mostly dued to his posture and general calmness.  
And finally she spotted the orange masked one, always showing a smile. He was smaller than the others, but still taller than Vee without any doubts. She already categorized him as an extrovert, a people-person, an explosive energy seeming to emanate from his sole being.

"So, that's Donnie's girlfriend?" scoffed the red masked one.

Vee froze. "Wh-?"

"If you mean by that a friend that happens to be a girl, yes she is," corrected Donatello with a frown as he was back by the woman's side.

"Aw come on D, the way you keep talking about her, we thought you guys were already a thing," chided in the small one with a mocking tone.

If looks could kill...! Donnie was staring down at his brothers, trying to get them to stop.  
He did change the subject around, gesturing the other turtles to Vee, presenting them, from blue to red and finally orange.

"Forgive these buffoons.... Here's Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo."

Vee smiled in response.

"Nice to meet you all! My name is Véronique."

"Veh-what now?" cut the big one, confused.

"It's a French name, Raph. She's French Canadian," sighed Donnie, reajusting his glasses.

"Ooh, Canadian," said Michelangelo. "The land of maple syrup and moose riding!"

"And we also live in igloos," added Vee with a playful smirk. "Sorry if my name is a mouthful of nonsense. You guys may call me Vee."

The orange masked turtle nudged Raph.

"Look, she even says sorry, just like a true Canadian," he commented.

"Okay Mikey," cut the soft, yet authoritarian voice of Leonardo, finally speaking up. "You've mocked our guest more than enough." His blue eyes went to April, catching the reporter's attention. "April, can I have a word with you?"

As both of them moved to a quieter place, Donatello took the opportunity to show Vee around the place, shooing his two other brothers away as he knew they wouldn't stop pestering him.

***

"I don't know what to think about all of this," started Leo, crossing his arms before him, staring down with a quick sigh. "... She looks nice but..."

"But?" pressed April with half of a smile.

"Can we trust her? Who knows if she'll go around telling people about us? It's already good enough that we have you, Vern and Casey around, but now a new human presence equals new possibilities or troubles."

"Woh, easy there." April tried her best to sound reassuring. "I can already assure you that you can trust her. ... You should give Donnie more credit; he wouldn't have met her if he knew she'd be trouble. You knew he was talking to her and yet you didn't stop him."

"Well, yeah, because he was trying to find information about her. I didn't want someone with a criminal record to go live with you, if she ever had one. Plus she moved from another country, that's a bit suspicious."

April mimicked his position, showing a blank stare.

"That's called a new life experience, Leo. I don't see how that can be a bad thing."

The turtle stayed silent, trying to think of a good comeback. His eyes trailed around the lair, soon spotting Donatello and Vee...

"Give her a chance, for Donnie's sake," added the woman gently. "... They seem to get along pretty nice and I think it'd be good for you guys to see a new face around here."

You should give people more credit, echoed chief Vincent's voice in Leo's head.  
He looked back to April, still serious.

"One mistake and she won't be allowed here anymore."

***

Vee couldn't hide her grin as she spotted Donatello's workplace: two desks facing one another with plenty of screens showing various things.

"Oh wow!" she let out in awe. "I've never seen that many screens for one desk, let alone two!"

"I do a lot of surveillance and multitasking so they come in handy!" beamed up the tall mutant with a smile, as if proud he could impress the woman.

The human continued to look around until she came near his lab part, a soft "ooh" escaping her lips. She always have had a fondness for science, her curiosity always pushing her to stay informed about its many subjects.  
She rolled up her sleeves to her elbows, out of habitude whenever she would get to touch things and be careful, and proceeded to check out a beaker and other tools.

"This is amazing," she added. "All this super secret setup, this cool lair! You guys are truly like some sort of super heroes!"

Donnie was now showing a shy smile, but it quickly faded out as his eyes spotted something on Vee's left forearm.

He came to her, carefully taking her wrist in his large hand, examining her skin which showed a tattoo, a sentence. _Vos Es Hic Parumper Causa_

He didn't remark Vee who was now looking up to him with large eyes, surprised by his behavior.  
Being this close again, she could now notice how tall he actually was, the top of her head hardly reaching his shoulders...

"I remember you saying you have tattoos, but I never really got to see them," he said, mesmerized by it, a finger slowly going over the letters.

Vee was blushing hard, letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I have four of them and I plan to get more," she said.

Donatello looked up to her, then realizing that he was probably a bit too close, his hands suddenly letting go of the woman's arm. He cleared his throat, standing straight.

"What does it mean? That's Latin, isn't?" he asked.

The human showed a comforting smile.

"Indeed! It means 'You are here for a reason'. ... It's a lil' something I try to remember when things go bad."

Their eyes met, Vee suddenly feeling her heartbeat increase. She couldn't help moving forward, next gently taking one of his hands, getting to sense his skin's texture. She noticed how slightly distressed he looked, most probably not used to people approaching him like this.

"... It's funny," calmly started the woman. "I thought I knew you after all of those months of talking, but now everything feels new. ... I'm still trying to figure out if any of this is real or not."

His other hand came over hers, the ghost of a smile coloring his traits.

"It is very real, I can assure you," Donnie started. "... I'm sorry about all the secrecy."

"Why did you finally accept to meet face to face?"

The turtle slightly sticked out his tongue a few times, thinking, Vee instantly knowing this was the cutest thing she would ever witness in her life.

"It just felt right," he finally said. "I mean, it's easy talking with you. I don't need to rephrase everything I say, compared to whenever I speak to my brothers. We share many interests... Do I need to go on?"

Vee snorted a small laugh.

"See! We even have the same freakin' laugh. Unbelievable," he added, chuckling.

Yeah, okay. This was no dream.  
The woman was finally starting to feel more at ease, her hands still inbetween his. She couldn't help noticing how warm he was, even though being a reptile....

"Hi! Would you like a cup of tea?" said a new voice.

Vee looked towards the source, a surprised gag suddenly leaving her as her body twitched, now seeing a giant rat holding two small cups. Donatello realized he never mentionned this newcomer...

"Ah, uh, Vee, this is master Splinter. He's my dad."

The woman looked surprised for a second, next taking her time to observe the rat.  
He was slightly smaller than her, his fur showing some grey and his black eyes were strangely expressive. She showed a smile, trying to be polite.

"W-why yes, tea sounds nice!" she replied, next being handed a cup.

The brew smelled nice, calming her nerves instantly. She did not hesitate to take a sip, green tea being one of her favorite kinds.

"Thank you for the cup, the taste is absolutely delightful," she added next.

"Polite. Just as expected from a Canadian," said the rat, amused.

Okay he's the father, alright, thought Vee, trying not to spit her sip.  
She could hear Donnie grumble, probably cursing the entire world.

"Does everyone have to embarrass me today?" he simply said.

"Do not fret over this, my son. I was simply approving your choice of guest. At least she didn't try to attack me like Casey did."

"Well, yeah, that's why I took her away from Mikey and Raph before she got any bad ideas," replied the turtle, now showing a smile.

"Even if I wanted to try," added Vee. "I'm no ninjas like you all. The only thing I can manage to do is get bruises by simply looking at a wall."

Both snorted, Vee's clumsiness having been brought a certain number of times in their previous discussions over the last few months. The woman's heart fluttered for a moment as her eyes met his, somehow glad she could finally share moments like this in flesh and not before a screen...

"Donatello did mention you are an artist, but I was curious as to what kind exactly?" next asked master Splinter.

Vee grinned with a small frown, still looking at Donnie.

"Well, it seems like I'm a popular choice of conversation around here."

The turtle wished he could disappear.  
Vee turned back to the rat, her traits calm and soft.

"I am mostly well-versed in music and drawing, although I tend to touch writing in my free time. I try to be as versatile as possible so I can take on many offers and possibilities. ... I tend to believe knowledge is the most powerful tool I can have."

Splinter smirked at the mention of this, a small chuckle escaping him as he eyed the turtle.

"Well if that doesn't remind me of someone!"

Donatello sighed, visibly annoyed: "Dad, please..."

"Don't worry, the old rat that I am will stop pestering you," said the other, already turning to leave. He did nod at Vee, a smile still on his lips. "It was nice to finally meet you and you are always welcome in this house!"

As soon as he was out of sight, Vee threw a new playful grin towards Donnie, cocking an eyebrow.

"A lot of your family members seems to hook us up already. Should I take this as a sign?"

The turtle blushed, soon hiding his face in his hands, grumbling before finally speaking:

"They revel themselves in my misery, please don't pay any attention to them."

"Well, disregarding that, they all seem fine so far," added the woman, taking a new sip of tea.

Donatello looked down to her, somehow amused.

"... I don't understand. How can you be so calm about all of this?" he asked. "Your reaction is just so ... different!"

Vee shrugged: "If I'm willing to believe aliens could exist, why not mutants? My curiosity strangely overrides my fear right now and I can't help being in awe when facing all of this."

"Huh, I can already hear Raph's voice saying 'We're not a freakshow'."

"And I don't believe you are either."

She was now before him, her free hand on one of his arms, her thumb slowly stroking his skin. Their eyes met, Vee's gaze tender, smiling softly.

"... Donnie, I value you first and foremost for who you are, not what you are. You're probably not used to hear this, but it's true. We spent many months talking and developping a friendship.... The fact that you're showing me all of this, who you truly are, only deepens the trust I have towards you."

The mutant showed a same smile, his hand coming over hers, subconsciously craving for any contact.

"Thanks... that means a lot."

For a moment, everything felt at peace, the world shutting down around them.  
Nothing else mattered as they had found eachother. Finally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can view Vee's tattoo here --> https://redirect.media.tumblr.com/image?url=/d28c14a582112cbed16bbf0a844a09c8/tumblr_p5pbuj5Sf11r8u9c7o4_1280.png


	3. Chapter 3

She hated this.  
Like the whole world was against her.  
First the rain on her way to work, then the worst customers and Vee constantly dropping pile of clothes around or slamming her leg or foot hard against a table or a corner.  
And then her parents HAD to call her, asking for news, how her plans were doing. The lack of improvement regarding her artistic career always created some tension amongst the family, and now the fact that she had moved to New York bringing confusion and disappointement.  
Yes she had wanted to flee. Vee wanted to start fresh, but the glooming menace of failure always followed her, not even caring about her path.  
She wanted to disappear.

The apartment was empty, Vee knowing April was spending the night at Casey's.  
She was glad, but on the other hand she feared being alone...  
Her vision was blurry, her breath harsh. She tried to remove her coat, but every movements felt like a hard task, her legs suddenly shaking.  
No.  
Not now.  
She collapsed against the entry door, sitting down, knees brought up, arching her head towards them.  
She wanted to hide, she wanted the thoughts to stop.  
Sobs and hiccups escaped her, cursing her miserable state.  
She felt like being in an endless loop, nothing ever changing, nothing ever improving. Every efforts she ever made were fruitless, as pointless as her life.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, the motion good enough to divert her thoughts for some minutes. She fumbled her hand through her coat's pocket, soon getting the device before her and noticing a new message.

 

(Donnie): Hey, how was your day :)?

 

A smile tried to find its place on her lips, but every attempts failed, her eyes drowning in tears.  
They had exchanged phone numbers ever since they met up at the lair a week ago and somehow that recomforted Vee, knowing she could join her friend at any given time or place...  
She didn't know what to answer, her hands numb and shaking.  
She took some deep breaths, trying to override her emotions so she could sound normal. She mindlessly pushed a button so she could call him, the ringtone almost too loud for her ear.

"Hey Vee!"

His voice was all she needed.

"Hi Donnie, sorry for calling ... texting now just feels like a chore."

"Is everything alright?"

She could already notice the concern in his voice. She forced a small laugh, trying to sound light-hearted.

"Yeah, I guess. ... I just had a long day today." She sighed, looking at her free, trembling hand. "... I was wondering if I could come by your place? April's not here and I don't feel like hanging all by myself."

"Yeah, sure! We're not going on patrol tonight so it's totally fine."

"Could you come and lead the way, though? I have no clue how to get there. ... Gosh I sound so demanding, I'm sorry."

"No you don't and I'll be there in twenty minutes approximately."

"... Thanks Donnie."

As soon as the call ended Vee let out a long sigh, her head hanging back so it could rest against the door.  
She needed to breathe, calm her nerves...

She finally got up, already heading for the bathroom. She looked like a mess, her eyes slightly red and her cheeks wet. Grumbling, she proceeded to splash some water over her traits, trying to refresh her.  
Her shaking had dimnished, but it was still slightly present, especially in her hands and knees. She decided to make herself a cup of tea, knowing waiting would only bring back some bad thoughts...

Sitting by the table, her coat hanging nearby, cup in hand, she stared down her brew, her fingers lightly tapping some random rhythms, occupying her somehow.  
Then she heard a knock on one of the living room's windows, a soft smile coming to her lips as she got to it and noticed the presence of the turtle on the other side, hanging on the balcony nearby.  
She opened the way to him, next stepping aside so he could come in.

"Hi!" he simply greeted, his eyes never leaving her.

"Hi," she replied, still smiling, although her eyes revealed her tiredness.

Donnie couldn't hide his frown, studying the woman. Her posture, everything, showed something was wrong. Even her hand holding a mug was slightly shaking.

"... Are you sure everything's alright?" he asked.

She took a long sip of her tea, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, genius. As you may recall, I said I had a long day today," she answered with a smirk.

"You sure you want to head out then?..."

Vee had moved back to the kitchen to dispose of her cup and next grabbing her coat, her smile now genuine as she got back to the turtle.

"Absolutely! A new environment will do good on my thoughts."

She was already climbing out the window, finally spotting the mutant who was still inside, watching her.

"... Are you coming or not?" she asked, amused.

She finally saw him smile as he moved, soon next to her, closing the window.  
As they were making their way down Vee's mood was finally starting to shift, a warm feeling invading her. She felt so at ease by Donatello's side, not even minding as he took her in his arms, jumping down a manhole, soon dwelling into New York's sewers.

Now walking side by side, they managed some small talk, Vee mindlessly hooking her arm around Donnie's, sighing with a smile.

"It's so funny to think we can hang out now. ... I've somehow always thought you'd be nothing more but a name on a screen, and here you are..."

"Here I am, with a lovely woman by my side," he commented.

Vee snorted, looking up to him with amusement, noticing he was now blushing, realizing what he just said.

"I do have my charms, yes, thanks for noticing," teased the human.

"Don't ever listen to whatever I say. It's all just mess now."

"What now?" faked Vee, as if she had troubles hearing. "I'm sorry, I thought I heard someone speak. There must be interferences."

Donnie snickered, slightly nudging the other in a playful way.  
They arrived to the lair, the place surprisingly calm, except for some noises coming from a television. As Donatello offered to take the woman's coat, being the gentleman he always was, Vee noticed that the sound was coming from a video game, Michelangelo and Raphael sitting on a couch, occupied with their competition.

"Woah, Super Smash Bros. Sweet," commented the woman, getting near.

Mikey turned around with a smile, not even caring that he was then getting obliterated by Raph's character.

"Hey angelcakes! Good to see you!"

The end of the game made itself clear, the orange masked turtle suddenly looking at the scream, soon a loud laughter coming out of Raph.

"Well then! Now I know what's the trick for instantly winning against you," he said with a grin. "I just need to bring a hot girl around and you won't pay any attention at all."

Vee blushed at that remark, surprised. Although it was short-lived as Donnie was back to her side, rolling his eyes.

"Move aside boys and let a pro show you how to really kick butt!"

"Wait! How about a four players match?" questionned Mikey. He looked at Vee with a challenging smile. "Unless the pretty lady is scared."

Vee entered the game, puffing her posture as to look confident.

"I was born with a super nintendo in my hands," she declared. "I can easily beat you all, video gaming's in my veins."

The young turtle cheered as Vee was next seated between him and Donatello on the couch, soon given a controller.  
Her character choice was stopped on Fox as Mikey chose Samus, Raph Bowser and Donnie Greninja.  
The match was set with no time limit, only with five lifes each.  
And Vee proved to be a real challenge for the mutants.  
As the match went on, it was soon left to her against Donatello, both character's speed proving to be a good trial, until it finally resolved to the woman winning, all four players cheering from the thrill (Donnie was slightly pouting, jokingly, although he was a good sport about all this).

"Who won?" asked a new voice.

All of them turned to Leonardo who got intrigued by all this comotion. The three other turtles all pointed to Vee who was showing a large grin, victorious.  
The leader in blue smirked, somehow amused.

"Oh no, nobody's stealing this champion's title in this house, not even a guest."

He came around the couch, grabbing Raph's controller on the way.

"Time to show who's the boss," he joked, sitting on the floor, glaring at Vee with a toothy grin.

"Game on," replied the woman, already up for the challenge.

He chose Meta Knight, somehow predictable, as Vee took Yoshi.

"What the hell, Vee, you won't stand a chance!" pointed out Mikey.

"Oh don't worry, I've got some tricks up my sleeves," simply answered the human, not even stressed.

The rule was changed to three lifes instead of five and the battle began soon enough.  
At first Vee seemed overwhelmed by the other's prowess, although she was able to catch on, soon leaving both of them with one life each.  
It was time for the grande finale.  
Vee tried to look as emotioneless as possible, even if she wanted to laugh. She placed Yoshi near the edge of the map, waiting patiently.

"Vee, move!" warned Donnie.

She did not answer, waiting until Leo's character was near enough and she swallowed it, Yoshi shitting a frickin' egg into the void.  
The end was soon announced and acclamations roared from the three brothers, Leo too dumbfounded to react.  
He finally stood up, staring down the human, until he finally cracked a new smile.

"Alright, good game. But I will get my revenge," he said, next handing back the controller to Raph.

Vee didn't know either she had to act smug or slightly scared. She waited until he was gone before she piped up:

"I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries by beating him."

"HA! Hell no," commented Raphael, amused. "Lil' prince needs to be taken down his throne from times to times."

"And you totally need to teach us some kick-ass moves, dudette," added Mikey. "That egg thing was awesomely clever."

"I can definitely show some of them, but not all if I still want to beat you guys!" answered Vee with a smirk.

With that started a new round, the woman's smile never fading, forever glad of this time she could spend with the turtles.

***

The weeks went by, time always flowing too fast for Vee's taste.  
It was now a little over the middle of October, the air cold and crisp, the trees showing red and orange leaves, as bright as flames. The incoming freshness did bring some good to the woman as she took that as an excuse to bring coffees for Donatello and herself whenever she would go visit the lair.  
It wasn't rare for the duo to hang together now, mostly spending their time on starting projects, the human simply overjoyed to be able to participate. Even if it was simply cleaning tools, go over some of his lines on blueprints and mixing some fluids in his lab, she was glad to have a little taste of his world, may it be in silence or plunged into deep conversations.  
She couldn't help her feeling of easiness when around him, the bond they had developped over the last few months only getting stronger. Although she knew there were probably things she still didn't know about him, as she still omitted to reveal some about herself.  
But she knew things would come to light in time, if it ever was to happen...

The last few days had been hard on her overall state. From insomnia to panic attacks, she knew her only salvation was to get herself occupied with various activities. She never mentionned her troubles, but knew too well that the dark circles under her eyes never escaped the mutant's attention. He never said anything, as if awaiting for her to speak or give a certain signal...  
Only for it to happen one night as she was cleaning some test tubes in his lab, one suddenly escaping her hands and shattering on the floor.

"Ah, shit, I'm so sorry," she hissed, cursing herself afterward, trying to search for a broom or anything that could help her clean.

He noticed her hands shaking, her movements more frantic than usual. When she failed to find anything to clean, she crouched down, trying to take the broken pieces in her hands.

"Don't touch that! You'll cut yourself!" warned Donnie, suddenly off from his chair, grasping her arm and putting her back on her feet.

He noticed the woman's pained expression. At first he thought he was probably holding her a bit too strongly, but then he saw her hands shaking more, soon her knees following.  
He started to move her out of the lab, grabbing a stool chair on the way.

"No, no, Donnie, wait, I'm fine," started to blabber Vee.

He didn't say a word, placing the object so it could face his chair and then he seated the human down, him next taking place on his own.

"You are not fine and now I want to hear why," he said, never releasing her hands, his eyes fixed on her.

"There's nothing to say."

Her voice was shaking.

"You want me to overlook how tired you look, fine, " he added. "But right now you're showing signs of a panic attack and I'm not going to let you go over that alone."

He slowly massaged her palms, trying to soothe her.

"... I've seen signs over the last few weeks and I thought you'd open to me one day."

"Because there's nothing to say," repeated Vee harshly, some tears escaping her eyes without her consent, looking away. "It's something I'm going through all by myself and I don't see why I should bring others in this." She tried to calm her emotions as words didn't stop leaving her mouth. "I've always been like this. I worry too much about things and then I overthink and this happens. I'm trying my best to succeed and please people around me, but everytime it just fails and it's never enough."

This time she cracked, her head bowing down as a sob escaped her. She had tried so hard to fight everything for weeks, but now she felt weak. Somehow voicing all of this made her realize how bad things were...

"I feel like I'm stuck," she continued, her voice breaking. "I just want to disappear."

God, she felt so stupid right now.

"I- I didn't want you to see me like this. This is ridiculous..."

She could feel some spasms in her legs, her teeth clenching, trying to control it.  
She felt Donnie's hands shift, now cupping her cheeks. Her eyes were now planted in his, the mutant's voice almost an echo as he started to speak.

"Follow my lead," he said. "I want you to breathe in for four seconds, keep it in for seven and then exhale for eight. Do it with me."

Inhale. One. Two. Three. Four.  
Keep. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.  
Exhale. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight.

She could feel his thumbs wiping her tears away, his touch warm and recomforting. Vee's body was slowly starting to calm down, keeping her focus on the turtle and the breathing exercize.  
After what felt like eternity, Donnie gently pulled the woman towards him, soon letting her sit in his lap. He didn't hesitate to keep her in his arms, embracing her in hopes that she would continue to relax. At first Vee was frozen, but she finally reciprocated the hug, her arms now around his neck, hiding her face against his skin.  
For once she knew she could forget everything, get lost in this feeling. She could feel his heartbeat, strong and rapid, just like hers.

"... Please, don't hide this from me," he started, his voice soft. "You don't have to face it alone. ... Whatever is happening, I want to help you."

Vee sighed, all her tensed muscles falling, giving in.

"... I just want to stay like this for a moment, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he replied, simply leaning back comfortably into his chair, one of his hands mindlessly petting her back.

No more words were added, both closing their eyes and letting their thoughts drift away.  
It was as if a huge weight had fallen off the woman's shoulder, her mind finally clear. She focused on Donatello's touch, soon his caress lulling her to sleep. Right now she felt safe and it was all that mattered.

When he noticed the regular pattern in her respiration, he knew she was sleeping. At first he didn't know what to do, nervous, but he decided to shrug it off, knowing Vee's body had probably craved that rest for a long time...  
He slowly turned his chair back to his computer, deciding to get back to work as the woman was still asleep in his lap.  
The overall feeling was strange, but not unwelcomed. He had a bit of a hard time to focus, mainly because of what just happened.  
From their discussions, he always thought Vee to be an overall happy person, always laughing and glad to be helping others, but now it wasn't hard for the turtle to see that this was probably all some sort of facade. Maybe not completely, knowing the woman tended to have an optimistic view of life, but everyone had their moments of weakness, such as this...

"Hey Donnie, in thirty minutes we'll gear up and go on pat-"

Leo's voice trailed off when he noticed the situation, throwing a questionning glare at his brother. The tall turtle felt like shrinking in his chair, only to sigh briefly.

"... She had a rough day," he said, quietly. "Don't worry, I'll wake her up."

He knew the leader probably had more questions in him, but the blue masked turtle simply shrugged, prefering to turn away and warn the others of their future departure.

Donnie preferred to wait ten more minutes before deciding himself to wake the woman up. He tightened his embrace a little, daring to lightly nuzzle the top of her head.

"Hey Vee..."

She gasped, her body jumping as she tried to get back into the living world.

"Fuck," she said in a tired tone. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

She stopped, her eyes meeting Donnie's. A blush came to her face, realizing how near they were now... At first she wanted to get off, but she was stopped by the mutant's desk, trapped on his lap.

"What the-?" she grumbled. "How long was I asleep?"

"A good fifteen minutes at least," answered the turtle, turning his chair around so she could finally stand up.

At first Vee's stance was a bit wobbly, her legs still asleep and recovering from her previous shaking, but she soon stabilized as Donnie was up to her side, a hand gently placed on her shoulder.

"You should have woke me up earlier," added Vee with a smirk. "Had I been sleeping longer, I would have probably started drooling."

"How horrifying," joked the turtle. "At least you didn't snore."

"Ha-ah, you're lucky indeed! ... Anyway, why did you awaken this sleeping beauty, o prince charming?"

"Leo told me we're going on patrol soon," answered Donnie, trying not to blush at what the woman had said. "I guess we'll be dropping you to your place on the way."

"That'd be much appreciated."

She was about to move out of his hold to get a grab of her coat, but the mutant stopped her, holding her hands once more.

"Vee... what just happened ..., I don't like seeing you like this. If you need to reach out, please do. You don't have to be ashamed about any of that. We're friends, right? You can tell me anything."

Vee showed half of a smile, somehow touched by his words. She did not hesitate to get near him once more, hugging him. At first the turtle was surprised, but soon decided to comply, his arms around her, nuzzling the top of her head again.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try," answered Vee. "I just don't like getting people involved into my bullshit, it gets so depressing."

"Try me, I'm tougher than I look!"

That got a soft laugh from Vee, finally looking up to Donnie with a genuine smile.

"Couldn't expect less from someone with a shell on its back."

Their new proximity sent a slight shiver down their spines, their hold lingering for more than needed...  
It was only after Mikey's voice resonated across the lair, declaring their departure, that time was finally back on track, both now out of their arms, blushing.

***

The night had been calm so far, except for a minor robbery attempt, but it wasn't anything the turtles couldn't stop.  
They were now sitting on top of a high apartment building, taking in the view before they called the patrol off.

"So," started Leo's voice, directed at Donnie. "What was that thing with Vee all about?"

"What thing?" interjected in Mikey, truly curious.

"I caught tech-boy over here sitting in his chair with Vee all cuddled up on his lap."

Donnie was already annoyed, especially after hearing Mikey commenting on how he was acting like a "Don Juan".

"I told you she had a bad day, Leo," answered the tall turtle.

"Yeah but having a bad day doesn't always have to equal with cuddling," added Raph. "What's going on between you two anyway?"

"Sorry for showing basic kindness. We're not poisonous so I don't see why it should be seen as weird or forbidden to hug someone, especially a friend."

Raph threw his hands in the air, faking to be scared.

"You're the one making a big deal out of this now. ... We're just curious 'cause we see how you two keep looking at eachother."

Donatello sighed, not even denying his brother's words.

"... Look guys, she had a panic attack and I was just trying to calm her. Things seems to go bad for her these days and I just want to help."

"Man, she doesn't look like the kind of person to have that sort of struggle..." commented Mikey, a bit concerned. "Is she always feeling like that?"

"I'm guessing some days are better than others," answered Donnie, shrugging a little. "I've just discovered that she suffers from those. She hides it well at times and she's strong, but she shouldn't face it alone..."

"And so what? Now you wanna try to fix her?" objected Raph. "She's a human, Donnie, her problems are not the same as our own. If she's strong, like you said, she'll figure things herself and get better."

"You obviously don't know anything about anxiety, do you?" questionned the tall turtle, frowning.

"No, but what I do know is that if many humans don't want anything to do with us, why would she be any different? Why would she need your help?"

The red masked turtle was now standing straight, trying to make himself look more intimidating just like everytime he would start an argument, but Donatello wasn't phased by it, keeping his position.

"Because we're friends and that's what friends do, they help eachother. Knowing her, she would have already run away if she didn't want any of this."

"Okay, enough," intervened Leo, getting between the two, especially stopping Raphael. "We are protectors of this city, Raph, and helping humans is what we do, better they like it or not." He looked at Donnie. "And if one of them can find solace with one of us, fine ... as long as it doesn't distract from trainings and patrols. Understand?"

Raph huffed, moving away, knowing he wouldn't be able to argue his way out of the leader's words. Some tension could be felt, until Michelangelo chided in:

"It's like watching a soap opera, dude."

"Shut up, Mikey!" said the three others in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

At least once a month, Vee and April had agreed to have a good brunch together, always going to the same small café, taking their time to speak and take things slow. It was a good way to wind up and get away from reality, making point on different parts of their lives.

"Sooooo, you've been spending a lot of time at the lair."

Vee kept her eyes on April as she kept drinking her coffee, knowing what was coming.

"What's your thoughts on the boys?" asked the brunette with a smirk.

"Damn, why does this feels like some highschool gossip," lightly laughed Vee.

"Oh come on," teased the reporter. "I just want to know what's your view of them. All I've got are Vern and Casey's opinions, which mostly consists of 'I dunnos'."

The artist sighed, mindlessly tossing a strawberry around with a fork on her plate, thinking.

"Well, I dunno! Leo is hard to understand in my opinion. Some days he's smiling and others he looks stern, but overall he seems nice. Mikey is a real sweetheart and he always brings a smile on my face. ... Raph is scary and impressive as shit but he seems to have a good heart..."

Her thoughts trailed off, trying to find the right words for Donatello.

"Donnie is ... man, he's just like me. I like spending time with him and it's so easy to talk to him. It's hard to describe."

"Do you see yourself in a relationship with him?"

Vee almost spat her drink at that new question. She frowned as April was amused, clearly enjoying the artist's reaction.

"Why would you ask that?" finally asked Vee.

"Well, you two spend a lot of time together, I don't see why not."

"He's a mutant, April," hushed Vee through gritted teeth.

"So?"

They stared eachothers, April unphazed and Vee at loss.

"... Hey, yeah, of course, I'll just get to my parents one day and be like: 'Mom, dad, here's a tall turtle dude I'm dating. He's a ninja and he kicks butt. New York is full of surprises, heh?' "

April was already laughing, but Vee tried to keep her cool.

"I appreciate the thought," she continued. "But I don't see how this could work. ... At least, not now. He probably doesn't even feel the same."

"Are you kidding me?" added April with a smile. "You should see the way he looks at you. ... Vee, for the years I've known him, there's definitely something going on."

"I prefer not to get high hopes about this. ... I'll let time take its course and see where it leads. ... I don't see why everybody's getting excited over this, damn."

"'Cause you'd both obviously be the most perfect nerdy couple, duh," joked April.

"Oh shut up," snickered Vee, slightly blushing.

She couldn't deny all what the reporter was saying, but the overall thought somehow felt foreign to her. He was so different, mostly physically, and she couldn't help thinking how that made things most interesting.  
Maybe she did start developping feelings for him over the last few months, but she always thought of it as a crush and nothing more.  
Could things be taken a step further? Maybe. But the situation was far more delicate than if it was about a human man...  
She prefered to keep the thought at bay for now, preferring to focus on the friendship she had with him so far.

***

Halloween.  
Gosh, Vee had lost the count of chocolates she had already eaten.  
She looked at herself in the mirror, checking out her ninja costume. She could only see her glasses, eyes and her hands from the pitch black outfit, two fake katanas resting on her back.

"They're gonna laugh at me," she commented, hearing April approach.

The reporter was wearing a witch costume, her hat comically too big.

"Nonsense! I'm sure they'll find it charming."

"Do you think I'd be able to sneak up on them?" challenged Vee.

The brunette showed a grin, obviously amused.

"Dude, if you're able to scare at least one of them, next brunch is on me."

"Deal!"

They heard a knock on the entry door, April answering to no one else than Casey, her boyfriend. The cop was wearing his infamous hockey mask, preferring to dress up as Jason from "Friday the 13th". How original.  
When he spotted Vee in her costume, he couldn't help his laughter, which was amplified when he learned about the plan.

They soon made their way through the sewers, Vee starting to retreat when they got near, hiding in the shadows. She had no clue as to if she would succeed, knowing she was nothing compared to actual trained ninjas, but the thrill was amusing enough.  
She had a glimpse of April and Casey getting in, greeted by the turtles. The reporter simply stated that Vee would be late, having some last minute work to do.  
The artist couldn't help her smirk, continuing her path, squeezing around pipes and corners. She stumbled around the kitchen area, freezing when she crossed eyes with master Splinter who was making himself a cup of tea. She pleaded him to stay silent, bringing a finger to her hidden lips, the rat simply agreeing with a nod and a smile (and a part of him was also curious as to how things would unfold).  
She moved to some higher ground, on top of a large pipe that provided enough darkness. The timing had to be right and the brothers near enough for her to jump in and give them a good scare. Master Splinter had probably guess her plan, soon asking for his sons to come to him.  
Vee was feeling an adrenaline rush, all too excited for this ridiculous prank. She noticed April and Casey following, although keeping some distance, their eyes trying to find a clue as to where the other woman could be.  
Then it was time, the turtles so near.  
She jumped, falling straight before Leonardo, the leader letting out a yelp as he involuntarily threw a punch towards her, Splinter suddenly stepping in and stopping the fist.  
Everybody was suddenly silent, Vee's eyes big from surprise, but she suddenly started to laugh, joined by April and Casey.

"Oh my fucking god, I can't believe that worked!" she said, soon snorting loudly.

The turtles were confused, Leo mostly on edge, and then they realized who the ninja was, Vee pulling on the piece covering her mouth, revealing her entire face.

"Maybe one day I can become a ninja," she joked, her smile wide.

"What the hell, Vee!" spat out Leo. "For a second I thought you were an intruder."

"Yo chill bro," started Mikey, amused. "It's Halloween time! You gotta admit that she got us good!"

The leader showed a sour face, soon conceeding.

"... Well, she has some talent, I have to admit."

Vee took a victorious pose, next pointing to April.

"Next brunch is on you, I won the bet!"

***

"A ninja, really?" chuckled Donnie, standing with Vee in the kitchen, both preparing snacks for the horror movie marathon that was organized.

"And why not? At least I put the effort of getting a costume. You have nothing," replied Vee, her hand doing a karate motion, jokingly slapping the turtle's arm.

"Hum, I'm obviously dressed as a giant mutant turtle, that costume took time to assemble. Have some respect."

Both laughed, Vee slapping him again.  
At some point she was starting to get hot, her costume covering her whole. She removed the hood on her head, her hair now flowing around, free. She did not notice the turtle who was now watching her as she expertedly whipped out a hair tie from around her wrist, rapidly bringing up her long hair into a messy bun. She finally looked up to Donnie, frowning in amusement as he seemed speechless.

"What? Has Donnie.exe stopped working? Is there a reboot button somewhere?"

He let out a snort, instantly blushing as he turned back to his occupation.

"I- I think you have nice hair," he mumbled.

Vee sighed, grabbing two large bowls of popcorn.

"Heh, maybe, but they're a pain to care for and they heat up my head most of the time. I wish I was bald."

"Oh please don't say that," he commented, his arms full of candy bags and chips.

"We can trade," she added, her eyebrows doing an up and down motion.

"If it means I can look epic for once in my life, hell yeah!"

"OI! We're hungry over here!" called out Raph's voice.

That was their cue, promptly moving towards the living room area, smiles never leaving their faces.  
Everbody was seated around the television, Donatello mentally cursing his brothers as he spotted how the couch was obviously left empty at some part for him and Vee to sit on.  
She didn't seem to mind though, her smile never fading, eyes glued on the screen, awaiting for the next scare in whichever movie they were watching.  
At some point she would just fall back, leaning against Donnie, quietly laughing and discussing with him about how some of the characters' decisions were absolutely pointless or stupid. But then she got scared, her body slightly jumping, but her hand involuntarily slapping against the mutant's leg, grasping near his knee. The clapping sound mixed with Donnie's yelp scared the others, Vee promptly removing her hand, apologizing profusely, hiding her blushing face into her hands as the group was laughing. She felt her body tilt, an arm around her shoulders as she was now closer to the tall turtle who was still chuckling at her reaction. A part of her felt ashamed but it was soon replaced by a warm feeling, her new proximity with the mutant somehow confirming her hypothesis.  
There was definitely something going on...

***

(Vee): Do you think I should apologize to Leo for Halloween? I didn't want to scare him to the point of almost hitting me!

(Donnie): If you want, but it's not necessary. People react differently to fear.

(Vee): I guess so... I just don't want to get on his bad side, you know.

(Donnie): Ah! The day that'll happen, you'll know it. Although I wouldn't let that happen...

(Donnie): He may look severe, but that's only because he wants to be a good leader. ... He respects you, I can assure you.

 

Vee sighed, setting her phone down, her traits forming a frown. It has already been two days since that Halloween party down at the lair and she still couldn't help thinking about her prank.  
Yeah, it had been funny and all, but she couldn't erase Leo's expression from her thoughts. Maybe she was overthinking, like always, and she knew she had to act before it would get worse...  
Jumping out of bed, she got dressed in no time, promptly leaving the apartment.

Walking down the sewers almost seemed normal these days, the odors hardly a hassle anymore.  
She had a firm step, never deciding to back, not even when she finally got to the lair, spotting the blue masked turtle seated in the middle of the common room, on that platform circled with candles and drapes. He was clearly meditating, Vee then not wasting any more seconds as she stepped up, sat down and copied his position, not even showing an ounce of discomfort.  
Even with her eyes closed she could feel the turtle's eyes on her, but he resigned himself to say anything, simply sighing and getting back to his previous state.  
Strangely enough, he didn't feel like her presence was invasive. On the contrary, there was this strange feeling of calmness and warmth emanating from her, the experience somehow new to him.  
He was used to feeling nothing when meditating, the cold air around cleaning his mind ... but now he felt comfortable.  
They stayed like this for almost half an hour, Leo finally moving, his voice soft and calm when he told Vee to stay where she was, returning some moment later with two tea cups. He handed one to the woman, his eyes always on her as she took a good sip, her overall state relaxed and at ease.

"... Do you meditate often?" he dared to ask.

"Yes," replied Vee with a soft smile. "Most of the time I do it alone."

"You have a nice energy," added Leo. "I'm used to doing it alone too, but this time it was a nice, unexpected change."

The human put her cup down, her green eyes now fixed in his blue ones.

"Yeah, sorry for just barging in ... but I first came here because I wanted to apologize for scaring you on Halloween."

Leo started to laugh, surprising Vee.

"I should be the one apologizing!" he started. "I almost hit you. It's a chance my father has some good reflexes or else you would unfortunately be showing a black eye."

"I guess so," said the woman with a smirk. "The thing is, I acted without thinking and without knowing how any of you guys would react, and that was an error."

The turtle lift his hand as a stopping motion.

"What happened in the past, stays in the past. Let this be a lesson for both of us. ... Beside, I have to say that you had some impressive stealth skills."

Vee shrugged with a grin: "Heh, wearing all black helped!"

It was surprisingly easy to talk to Leo this time, meditation probably being a calm factor for him. Sitting down with him and sipping tea didn't feel awkward, a feelign of peace mostly floating around the two of them, having finally found a common ground.

"... Donnie told us about your anxiety," began the turtle after he finished his cup, his tone still calm.

Vee sighed, unsure of how to reply to this.

"Now, I don't want you to be mad at him for telling," he continued. "I wanted you to know that if you need it, you can come find me for meditation."

That offer surprised the woman, her eyes suddenly back on Leo.

"Like I said, you have a nice energy, Vee. You need to focus on it and bring it out. ... I know things can be overwhelming at times. You simply need to reach out and ground yourself to something good. I know Donnie wants to be there for you, and I'm not against it, but it's also important for you to focus on your own strenghts and get yourself out of harm's reach when no one is around."

"I understand, and I appreciate your concern," started Vee. "I'm not someone who's usually reaching out to people for comfort, my battles being personal most of the time... But I guess I shouldn't be slapping away a helping hand when it's offered."

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step," commented Leo, hands placed before him, his stature wise, as if reciting a mantra.

Vee couldn't hide her snort, smiling widely: "Oh dear, you really sounded like a fortune cookie there!"


	5. Chapter 5

He knew she loved the stars. One of her dream careers had been to become either an astronomer or astrophysicist, but she quickly abandonned the idea as she knew she had troubles with mathematics.  
When she told him that, months ago via chatting, he had troubles seeing beyond that reasonning, only telling her that she could simply take up classes and get better...  
But Vee was an artist, full body and soul. Even if she contemplated the idea of a scientific life, she knew she couldn't deny her cravings for creation. She grew up with music surrounding her, her hands always eager and curious regarding instruments and rhythms. She had spent a good portion of her life studying this art form, finding her true self through various pieces and her own voice.  
Ever since he first heard her speaking, he couldn't deny being curious about her singing. On many occasions when she was helping him in his lab he could hear her hum some tunes, lost in her concentration, but she still had to show her full range, the woman probably shy at the idea.

Tonight the sky was clear, in regard of New York's standards, offering a good opportunity for star gazing. Of course, light pollution wasn't of any help, but he made sure to bring out a portable telescope which would give them the opportunity to observe some celestial bodies.  
The setup completed, Donnie made his way towards the habitual window, first spotting April. The reporter was surprised at first, but that didn't stop her as she opened the way for him.

"Please tell me Vee's here," he asked, getting in, a bit nervous.

"Why? Are you planning a surprise or something?" replied April, amused.

He showed a small smile, lightly shrugging.

"Yes and no. Just a little something on the roof."

"The roof?" added the reporter, folding her arms before her.

"Tonight's sky is clear enough for star-gazing so I thought she'd like that. ... Do you think I should back up while I still can?"

April's smile was wide, pointing her thumb behind her, in direction of a closed bedroom door.

"Not at all, I think it's super cute. She's in her room, composing or something."

Oh boy.  
He never saw her room before now. ... Somehow that felt like a weird step, but he was glad to take it.  
Going to it, he hesitated for a slight moment before knocking gently, but no answer was heard.  
Unsure, he looked back at April who was watching, still smiling, and she simply mentionned for him to enter.  
With a brief sigh, he grabbed the handle, twisting it and then opening the door. He dared to glance inside, finding Vee seated in front of her piano, headphones on.  
He didn't know if he should get in, but the simple motion of looking in was enough to catch Vee's attention, the woman looking towards him and letting out a yelp, jumping on her seat in fear.  
That reaction was heard as April was laughing in the living room, Donnie on his part being as scared as her, his instinct telling him to quickly close the door.  
Fuck, what was he thinking?!  
He then heard a new laughter, this one belonging to Vee. She got to her door, opening it, her features now bright with amusement.

"Oh my god, Donnie, what the hell!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" he replied, chuckling lightly.

The woman didn't give him more time to speak, now rightfully greeting him with a hug, the turtle's body straightening at first until he returned the gesture. This time he did not hesitate to nuzzle the top of her head, taking in her scent at the same time. ... Gosh, he wanted to hold her forever.

"What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming!" asked Vee, looking up to him.

"Heheh, surprise! ... I have something for you on the roof," said the mutant with a grin. "Go grab your coat, we're gonna spend some time up there."

Vee was truly curious now, doing as demanded and soon joining the turtle out of the window, April throwing a "have fun guys" with a knowing smile.  
As they got to the roof, Vee couldn't retain her gasp as she noticed the setup. A telescope was standing proudly amongst small lights scattered around, giving out a peaceful feeling to the scene. She also noticed a pile of various covers and cushions, a bottle of wine nearby.  
She looked at Donatello, frowning in amusement.

"... Is this a date?" she asked.

The mutant almost choked on air, quickly regaining his posture.

"I-if you want it to be? ... The sky's clear tonight and I thought it'd be a nice reason to hang out with you."

The woman giggled, making her way towards the bottle of red wine.

"Alright, genius, I'll consider this a date then."

Donnie gulped as the other was pouring liquid in glasses. Well ... he did not expect things to turn out like this, but it was good nonetheless.  
Vee got back to him, handing him a drink.

"Didn't know you drank wine."

"Not really," he said. "But it's always a good choice on special occasions."

Urg, he wanted to slap himself.

"Ha, I suppose this could be considered special," winked the woman, next clinking her glass to his.

Taking a good sip, she then went for the telescope, already leaning for the lense, taking a look towards the sky. She carefully moved the body, turning it towards the moon.

"Let's see what this baby gots," she mumbled, twisting the focus.

In an instant she was able to see details on the celestial body, a "wow" of appreciation leaving her lips.  
Donnie came next to her, leaving a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Wanna see something cool?" he asked.

The woman looked up to him. For an instant her eyes seemed to be filled with stars...

"You bet!" she answered, her smile never faltering.

The turtle took turn with the telescope, moving it, his tongue slightly sticking out as he was trying to get the perfect position... When he found the desired object, a small "Ah-ha" was heard, then gesturing the woman to come take a look.  
At first Vee was silent, observing into the eyepiece, then a small gasp escaped her.

"That's ... that's Venus!" she said with excitement.

"There will be a conjunction of Venus and Jupiter tonight, but it's still way early before we get to see that phenomenon clearly. At least Venus is easily traceable!"

"She's beautiful..." sighed Vee, still looking.

Just like you....  
Oof, okay, yeah, at least he didn't say that outloud.  
The woman moved away from the lense, looking up to the sky with her own eyes. She sighed with a hum, next bringing her glass to her lips, thoughtful.

"... It's a shame New York's sky doesn't let us see the stars with ease. I've always loved doing that as a kid." She puffed a small laugh, looking down. "I even remember watching meteor showers, going up north with my father. ... It was so peaceful."

Donatello was now behind her, daring to snake an arm around her waist, keeping her close.

"We could do that one day, if you'd like."

Vee snorted, glancing back to him: "Oh please, don't tell me we'd go with that garbage truck."

"As you may well know, that 'garbage truck' is one of my most awesome creations!" bantered back Donnie with amusement. "Also we have a van, which is way more convenient when we don't want to attract attention on us."

"That's better."

Her hand lingered on his for a moment before she moved, gently pulling the turtle with her.  
Soon they were sitting down on the makeshift seats, sipping wine as they watched the sky, pointing out the few stars that could be seen, guessing where some constellations would be.  
Vee couldn't stop smiling, a warm feeling invading her. She couldn't quite explain it, but this moment felt perfect, like the rare few other ones in her previous years. A moment of peace filled with wonder, next to someone she felt at ease with...  
At some point she wasn't looking at the sky anymore, her eyes now on Donatello. Everytime he was explaining something, she couldn't help liking him a little bit more. The look of confidence on his features, his amber eyes glistening with his love for knowledge. Vee could spend hours listening to him, always so eager to learn more...

"The sky's up there, you know?"

Vee got back to reality, now noticing that he was looking at her with a smirk. A small laugh escaped her, bringing the glass to her lips once more.  
Busted...

"Sorry, I was just wondering..." She pointed the googles on top of his head. "What are those for? I just realized I've never asked anything about all your stuff. You're like a walking computer."

He laughed in turn, setting his glass down and proceeding to remove his googles. The right eye had one single lense, while the left one presented three small ones that could be shifted around, probaby presenting different presets.

"Nothing too fancy. It can calculate distances, monitor vital signs and heat signatures." he explained as he handed the item to the woman.

Vee frowned a little as she put the googles on.

" 'Nothing too fancy'? Damn, Donnie, it sounds like you sat down one weekend and just decided to build that up for fun."

"For some of my inventions, that happens!" he answered with amusement. "But I also try to think in terms of usefulness. That thing was easy enough to make. Just needed to grab a couple of camera lenses and link them to some program and-"

He trailed off the moment she looked up to him and felt his heart sink. She looked hilarious, the googles obviously too big for her, but on the other hand he couldn't help thinking how cute she looked at that moment...

"Alright then, Einstein Jr., I get it; you're the ultimate genius," she joked, removing the googles, showing a sly look.

"Oh please," he snickered. "I just try my best with things I find in the dumpster."

"Nonetheless impressive."

As the mutant was putting them back on, Vee took the chance to scoot closer to him, glass in hand, leaning towards him. At first Donnie seemed frozen, hands still up on his googles.

"... Sorry, it's just a bit cold up here," mentionned Vee with a timid voice.

Okay relax, dude.  
He got an arm around her, daring to bring her closer. He didn't miss her smile right before she brought the glass to her lips.  
She was obviously happy and that got him in the same mood aswell.  
He took a sip from his drink too, although he grimaced right after, which brought a laughter from the woman.

"I'm really not used to red wine," he commented, setting his glass aside.

Vee tsked, moving the liquid in a circular pattern.

"That's a shame, this one's good. I'll happily keep the bottle if you don't want it. ... It will definitely lift my mood for the next couple of days. Work has been a pain lately." She threw her free hand in the air, faking a dramatic gesture. "I don't know if it's the cold weather, it's probably freezing those customers' brains. It's either they describe a shirt that is simply non-existant in the shop or they complain about sales or whatsoever. But I think the cherry on top was when a woman brought a piece of lingerie, stating it was a shame that we were selling that kind of underwear to girls .... It had been obviously misplaced, probably by another customer, and when I mentionned to the woman that it was lingerie and not something we sold for young girls, she simply looked confused, saying: 'Honey, I don't speak French, I just speak American'."

Donnie bursted into a laughter, which brought an amused grin on Vee's face.

"I mean," she continued. "I know I have some of my French accent coming out when I speak, but that's just plain ignorance on her part!"

"We have to forgive the weak-minded of this world," joked the mutant.

"Wanna rule the world with me instead?" added the woman, entering his game. "I think we'd be a pretty good team."

"Sounds like a great plan to me!"

They had unconsciously moved closer, Donnie now hugging Vee, slightly nuzzling the top of the woman's head with a grin. He had probably been too caught up in his happiness, but even when he noticed their position, none of them moved, the warm feeling back again.  
This moment was perfect and, somehow, both of them secretly wished it would last forever...

***

So far the day had gone through without too much trouble, the flow of customers slowing down as it was near the closing hours. Vee sighed as she proceeded to fold shirts, silently cursing the flock of teenage girls who came in earlier, ravaging the whole setup as they were searching for certain sizes.  
At least that would keep her occupied for the rest of her shift...  
Her thoughts shifted around as she mindlessly executed her task, a certain mutant invading her daydreams. As time went by, she couldn't deny the feeling that seemed to grow between them. She didn't want to rush things though, noticing how Donnie would always seem distressed at moments, especially whenever she showed him affection or hugged him. He was obviously not used to this but she guessed he was starting to ease into this, daring more and more, hugging her easily in turn, nuzzling her, touching her...  
Of course, the fact that he was a mutant was still a strange thought, but Vee couldn't deny the thrill of it all, curious about how it could feel with someone so different... She mostly valued him for his personality, since it was what she got to know first about him. He was everything she liked and the more time she spent with him, the better it got.  
She stopped her train of thoughts, a slight blush invading her cheeks. Gosh, she didn't really need to think about that right now.  
He was a friend. Nothing more. At least ... for the moment.  
She didn't know what to think anymore.

Vee's attention shifted when she felt someone bump into her, making the woman slightly jump.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

She turned around, now facing a man. He seemed to be in his early thirties, showing a crooked smile as his dark eyes were now looking up and down Vee's form.

"It's fine," she answered, frowning a little at his behavior.

His gaze was now fixed in hers, somehow creating a feeling of uneasiness.

"So... you work here?"

Seriously? Vee was wearing a badge with her name on it and she had a freaking walkie-talkie buckled on her hip...

"Why, yes, I do. Is there anything you need help with?" she answered in a polite tone.

He had this weird vibe going on, Vee noticing how stiff he looked, as if nervous about something.

"I've been seeing you around a lot lately and I was wondering if a lovely lady like you wanted to spend some good time downtown. I know a good place that has this huge party planned and-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, sir, as I am not interested. I will ask for you to please leave."

"Why? I didn't threatened you or anything. I was just asking if you wanted to go out some night."

She didn't like his tone, as if he was pushing for something...  
Suddenly he grabbed her arm, his hold too rough.

"Come on, doll, I know you're not from around these parts. You sound foreign, usually that means more fun, right?"

Vee yanked her arm away, now looking severe.

"Sir, you should leave now."

"Aw, please, we're both adults here. You should relax-"

"I said leave now or I'll call security. This is my final warning."

She had probably said that a bit too loud, gazes suddenly on both of them.  
The man seemed worried for a second, noticing the surroundings. He simply frowned, stating calmly before leaving:

"Alright then. See you later, doll."

Vee kept her angry stare, watching him walk away, but as soon as he was out of sight, she suddenly felt weird inside, somehow scared of his words.  
She had no idea what he meant at that moment and that stressed her immensely.

***

There was no way Vee was leaving work by the front door. She asked if she could exit through the rear, which lead to an alley. That way she knew she'd be able to stumble on a manhole cover and then get deep down the sewers.  
She didn't want to walk back home that night, in fear of that man that would probably try to follow her.  
The scene wouldn't stop replaying over and over in her mind, knowing something seemed off about it all. Why would he insists about her coming? Why mentionning how 'foreign' she sounded?  
She was already at the lair, her thoughts finally back to the present. The clicking of her heels and her deep sighs must have been heard as the first thing she noticed when getting in was Donatello already going towards her, not even giving her time to remove her coat.

"Good timing! I have something for you!" he said with a smile, grabbing her hand and walking towards his computers.

Vee was at a loss for words, truly surprised as she hurried her footing, trying to match the mutant's pace. She did snort, amused by his behavior.

"Woh, slow down, I didn't even get to say hi or anything."

They stopped at his desk, the woman finally taking off her coat as the turtle was searching for something in a box. He finally turned back to Vee with a grin, hiding something behind his back.

"Okay, what's going on now?" asked the woman with a smirk.

"I had some spare parts laying around from when I created April's watch and, yeah, fuck I already spoiled the surprise, didn't I?"

Vee's smile grew.

"No way, you did one for me too?"

Donnie revealed the object, Vee's eyes now wide from excitement. She had noticed the same item on April's wrist many times, always curious and somehow jealous of that technology. Now that she would own one, she somehow felt that she was slowly, but surely, being accepted in the gang.

"What did I do to be bestowed with such honorable gift?" joked Vee, trying to contain her excitement.

Donnie shrugged with a smile: "Am I not allowed to offer my friend a gift?"

He gently took her left wrist, proceeding to attach the gadget to her. It fit nicely, neither too big nor small.

"I won't say no to it, but now I have to give something in return. That would only be fair," commented Vee.

The mutant lightly chuckled, moving so he could stand behind her, then explaining the watch's basics.  
It was only then that Vee realized how close he was, still smiling. She tried to keep her focus on the watch and the other's explanations, but at the same time she couldn't help leaning a little more towards him, appreciating the proximity. She liked his touch on her arm as he held it, his other hand going over the holo-screen and showing her the different tools.

"Ooooh, looks like Donnie-boy is flirtiiinnggg," came out Mikey's voice, suddenly near them.

Donatello straightened up, an annoyed look already on his face. He turned to his brother, gesturing the watch.

"The hell you're talking about? I'm just showing her how to navigate through that watch."

"Whatever you say, Don Juan," laughed the other turtle. Then he turned to Vee, his traits softening: "Hey what's up Vee? I saw you coming in and you looked kinda off..."

The woman was impressed at how Mikey could easily read people, even if it was just from glancing at their stances. She sighed, her memory now replaying the scene.

"It's just that something weird happened at work today.... A man came in and suddenly he was asking me to follow him to some sort of place downtown. I said no several times, even when he grabbed my arm. When I finally threatened to call security, he was gone, but right before leaving he told me 'see you later.'... I was so creeped out that I exited through the rear end of the store. I seriously think that maybe he would have tried to follow me home, I dunno..."

She stopped when she glanced up to the turtles, noticing how serious they looked. She was now feeling confused, thinking that she probably said something wrong, until Donnie moved, getting to his chair and already tapping at his computer.

"Do you remember around what time that happened?" he began. "I can probably get into the store's surveillance tapes and get to see that man's face. Maybe he has a criminal record or something."

"Oh, wait, what are you doing?" asked Vee, frowning.

"I want to find info on that guy," answered the mutant, showing the same expression.

"And what for? That kind of shit happens, Donnie, there's no need to make a big deal out of this. He probably won't come in anymore."

"You really think we'll just stand there, arms crossed, while a friend is being harrassed?" commented Mikey. "I say giving that man a lil' visit and talk wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Guys, I don't see the point of this. He was just a creep that somehow found me 'exotic' because of my stupid French accent and probably wanted to present me as some sort of trophy babe at a stupid party. ... It's not the first time I got into situations like this one. It sucks, but usually it stops after they see me get angry."

"There's no saying he will stop," added Donatello, concerned. "People react differently and there's no saying he won't try again, either be it against you or another person."

"We want to help you feel safe, Vee," said the orange clad turtle. "We protect the streets, that's our job!"

Vee sighed with a growl, pinching at the base of her nose, inbetween her eyes, as she slightly leaned onto Donnie's desk. She only looked back up as she heard the turtle tap back at his keyboard.  
Jeez. FINE.

"Okay, since I can't obviously win in this," she started. "Let me at least help."

"I just need a time stamp and a description of the guy," replied Donnie, his eyes still on his screens.

"No. I want to help," insisted Vee. "If he comes back to me tomorrow, I'll follow him and you guys will follow us. There's something fishy about that guy and maybe there's more to it than we think. If I can help resolve things faster, the better it is."

The tall mutant swiftly turned his chair around, pointing a finger towards the woman, as if scolding her.

"No."

"Oh, come on," argued Vee. "I'm not as helpless as I look. I can defend myself." She had emphazised that fact by playfully landing her hand against Donnie's shoulder in a karate motion.

He only showed a blank stare, totally not convinced. Instead he gently took her wrist.

"We don't know what could happen and I will certainly not risk your well-being for a moron such as him."

"You know, Don, that's not a bad idea Vee got." added Mikey.

"You're not helping there, Mikey," replied Donatello, squinting at his brother.

"Think about it though! If we're following them, I don't see how she could be in trouble. As soon as something weird happen, BOOM, we get into it and that's all."

"Two in favor against one, I win," finished Vee, a smug look on her face.

Still holding the woman's wrist, Donnie's thumb circled on her skin, frowning as he was thinking.  
He puffed a sharp breath, unable to resist her eyes and that victorious smile of hers.

"I hate you," he said sarcastically. "... Fine, but Leo and Raph are coming too and if something wrong happens, I take the watch back."

Vee faked being shocked: "You miscreant! If you do that, you won't receive your gift."

"Oh you're already his gift, alright," commented Mikey with a smirk.

"MIKEY!"

***

(Vee): I can see him outside. He's probably waiting for me.

 

Vee was well aware that she wasn't allowed to text while at work, but tonight she made an exception, wanting to be prepared for any circumstances. As soon as she spotted him pacing around in front of the store, she knew he was there for her.

 

(Donnie): We're on our way. Do you end your shift soon?

(Vee): In ten minutes.

(Donnie): We might get there just in time, otherwise don't forget to activate the beacon on your watch PLEASE.

(Vee): Don't worry, mom :P !! I won't disappoint.

(Donnie): Don't do anything harsh... I'd never forgive myself.

 

Vee tried to hide her smile, somehow touched by his concern.  
There was no denying that she was stressed as fuck about the whole situation, but she wanted to keep herself strong. Maybe she wanted to prove herself that she was worthy of hanging around the turtles, but on the other hand she knew that idea was stupid and unecessary.  
It was too late to back up now...

When her work ended, she almost hesitated before going through the entry door, her stomach twisting in fear.  
But she pushed forward, starting to walk as if nothing was wrong.  
Until she felt an arm get around her shoulders.

"Hey doll, told you I'd see you soon."

Vee furtively pushed a button on her watch, knowing it would give her position for Donnie to see.

"What do you want?" asked the woman dryly.

"Geez, you don't sound nice anymore."

"That's because I just finished working, I don't need to act nice anymore."

"Aww, come on, can't you crack a smile for me? I want to bring you somewhere fun."

Vee tried not to breathe in too much, the man smelled as if he hadn't taken a shower in days... She moved, getting his arm off of her, although she showed a small forced smile.

"Alright, lead the way. But I don't need you to touch me..."

"Fine, doll. But soon you'll find yourself unable to resist those hands."

His answer, plus his grin, only brought a disgusted shiver down her spine. God, she hoped the guys were already following her...  
Along the way, even if Vee had asked him not to touch her, he would always try to sneak a hand or an arm around her waist, the woman always moving away, throwing him a glare, the guy only laughing in response.  
It took a little more than fifteen minutes to get to the place: an apartment building that would seem abandoned at first glance, but the few streaks of colored lights that escaped the windows and the deep basses of loud music quickly translated the fact that this was no relaxing environement...  
Vee didn't want to get in there. She knew the turtles wouldn't be able to help her if she got inside, so she quickly tried to find an escape, noticing a small alley inbetween the building and the next, mostly used to store trash bins.  
This was her salvation.

"Hey, before we get in there," she began, trying to keep her tone cool so it wouldn't shake. "Do you mind if I take a smoke? It's been hours since my last one."

She didn't smoke cigarette.  
She saw the man smile.

"Mind if I join?"

Urg, she wanted to vomit.

"Yeah sure, I don't have any fire on me anyway so I was going to ask you..."

She lead the way, unconsiously walking fast, wanting to get deeper in the alley, where the shadows were.  
If only she had a clear sign that the guys were here... Alas, knowing they were ninjas, the 'no sound' part was to be expected.

"Hey doll, wait for me, don't go too far."

The man was about to reach for Vee's arm, wanting to slow her, but his hand was promptly slapped away by a pole, more precisely a bo staff.  
Four forms were now circling the man, weapons in hand. Vee felt Donatello's hand on her shoulder, massaging it in a comforting way before he begged her silently to step back.

"What the fuck. Who do you guys think you are?" barked the man, holding his hurting hand.

"Your worst nightmare," said Raph's voice, now walking towards him, revealing his form into the light.

The guy looked horrified, his eyes round. A katana blade was suddenly pointed towards him, forcing the man to step down to his knees in fear. He was now seeing all four turtles, his body shaking, not knowing if he had to scream.  
Leonardo got before him, his blade still out. His stance screamed power and authority.

"What's the deal with that place?" he asked, slightly nodding to the loud building with his head.

The man opened and closed his mouth, unable to speak all of a sudden.

"Hey, dude, just answer the big meany turtle, will ya?" tried to ease Mikey.

"I- I don't understand," babbled the guy. "What the hell's happening? Did that bitch drug me? What-"

He felt the tip of Leo's katana dangerously close to his throat, the leader's piercing blue eyes going through him like daggers.

"You better choose your next words carefully. ... You will answer my question and then your next stop is the police station."

"I ain't snitching on my buds."

Raph suddenly kicked the human down, making him lie on his side. The mutant was now hunched over the other, his foot holding him down.

"Listen, punk, we're not really the most 'patient' type of people. You better speak right now before I smash yer nasty face."

The guy was terrorized, trying to wiggle his way out, but the mutant's weight was enough to keep him in place.

"OKAY, okay! We bring girls here and then they get drugged and taken to places. I don't know where, but I don't give a fuck, the job pays well. Please don't kill me!" he ended with a squeak.

Vee was disgusted.  
Just thinking about what would have happened if she entered that place...  
She felt her stomach twist, all the stress coming up. It was only after the guy was knocked unconscious, following his revelation, that she rushed behind a large trashbin, suddenly puking. Her whole body was trembling, her breath choking. She knew it was dued to anxiety and fear combined.  
She thought she was strong enough, but she always tended to overestimate her will and for that she hated herself...  
She soon felt a hand on her back, a soft "hey" being said. She knew it was Donatello and right now she wished she could vanish.

"I-I'm sorry," gasped Vee, trying to think straight. "I was j-just so scared, I-"

"Vee, stop, look at me."

She felt the mutant turn her around, now cupping her face so she could look at him. She did not want to cry, she wanted to be strong, at least for now.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything," he said, always calm. "It's over now. Focus on me. We're here, together..."

She focused on his touch, her emotions stuck in her throat. She wanted to get lost, away in his arms. To feel his hands around her, to hide her from the world. The only thought that invaded Vee's mind was about how big of a moron she was...

"Donnie...," called out Leo's voice, coming towards them.

Vee wanted to die. She didn't want the leader to see her like this.  
She simply got closer to the tall turtle, hiding her face against his plastron, hoping it would hide her and the upcoming tears.

"I'll get her home," simply said the purple clad turtle.

"I was about to suggest the same. I'll contact chief Vincent about this place. If she needs some sort of testimony from Vee, I'll see what I can do."

Vee didn't catch any other parts of the conversation, her mind blanking at the simple idea of confronting the situation once more. The only thing she felt was Donnie's touch again, soon making their way out of this hellhole.  
The woman didn't even look back to the man once, knowing it would only make her sick again...

***

The apartment was plunged in darkness. Of course April wasn't there.  
Vee had a hard time stumbling inside from the window, but she didn't waste a second as she walked across the room, turning on a light and proceeding to close the curtains. She seemed frantic, anxious. She only stopped when Donatello got to her, trying to catch her gaze.

"I ... I need to take a shower. I feel so gross," mumbled Vee, her eyes diverting to the floor.

"Will you be okay? Do you need help?"

At first she had been surprised by his question, but knew he hadn't asked with bad intentions. He looked genuinely concerned and, frankly, Vee couldn't have asked for a better person to be by her side right now...

"No, I'll be fine. ... I'll leave a crack to the door though, just in case. I don't fully trust myself right now."

She didn't give him time to answer, proceeding to walk towards the bathroom, removing her coat and boots on the way. Once she got to the small room, she took a good look at herself in the mirror.  
She looked horrendous.  
Her tone was paler than ever, the circles under her eyes darker. The fact she could still feel the disgusting taste of bile in her mouth made her gag, suddenly grasping the counter's edge, hunching over the sink.  
Her legs shook once more, same for her arms sustaining her. A part of her wanted to scream, but only a strangled gasp escaped her, next cursing loudly in her native tongue. She caught the sound of someone getting to the doorframe, her eyes lazily looking up to the mirror, catching Donnie's reflection watching her.  
Vee sighed, trying to stand back up, removing her glasses and rubbing a trembling hand to her face.

"I don't understand," she started, her voice shaking in turn. "Why am I reacting like this? It's not the first time I've dealt with scumbags."

The mutant simply moved in, getting behind Vee, his arms now keeping her close, petting her lightly as he nuzzled the top of her head.

"I should've listened to you," she continued, her hands grasping his hold as some sobs escaped her. "I thought I could do it without problem. W-what was I thinking? I'm just a stupid piece of shit filled with anxiety. Why do I try t-to be someone I'm not?"

"Vee, don't say that," whispered the turtle. "You're not stupid, you're amazing. ... What you did demanded a lot of courage, I'm proud of you."

"But you were the one to be opposed in the first place!"

"And that's why next time I won't give up my point. ... You wanted to do this, fine. Now it's done, here are the results." He sighed, taking a pause, not wanting to sound harsh. "... I was scared for you, Vee. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were to get hurt because of me."

He felt her body shake, her teeth chattering from both cold and fatigue. Letting out a soft hum, he dared venture the tip of his fingers under Vee's shirt, lightly touching her stomach and skin.

"... I'll help you. Please, you can barely stand." he said gently. "I don't want anything out of this, I'll leave your underwear on."

A soft chuckle escaped Vee's lips, somehow finding his demand funny. She agreed, her body feeling heavy anyway.  
He softly lift the woman's shirt, not wanting to do any harsh movements. He caught himself glancing at her reflexion, noticing her black bra and how her little bats tattoo on the left upper side of her torso contrasted so much with her pale skin. Still behind her, he couldn't help slowly trailing his fingers against her sides, then seeing a third tattoo; a treble clef behind her right shoulder. He tried to hide his gaze as he nuzzled her head once more.Her scent was intoxicating...He got to unbuttoning her pants, slightly hesitating before he slid his thumbs to the rim, then taking the clothing down, leaving the underwear in place. He found her fourth and final tattoo, snowflakes on her right calf.

There she was, half-naked.  
A part of him wanted to run away. Why was he doing this? But the other didn't want to leave her side. She needed his help, and he couldn't deny that he wanted to take care of her...  
He removed the hair tie on top of her head, soon letting the bun fall into a cascade of long light brown hair which got to the middle of her back.  
She was perfect. She looked exhausted, but still perfect to his eyes...

"Warm up the water, I'll soon be there with you," he said, letting her move towards the shower.

He tried to hush his thoughts, prefering to focus on his gear he was now removing. He finally found himself in his underwear, even his glasses and mask removed. He sighed, emptying his mind as he joined the woman under the hot stream.  
He did not waste time, starting to wash her hair, his fingers carefully getting through any knots he could find. He could hear Vee let out a hum in approval, simply bending her head towards him, closing her eyes as she let herself get taken care of.  
A weird thought told him he wanted to kiss her at that very moment. That it would help her feel even more better. But the rational side of him slapped that idea away, knowing this was nothing more but a wild dream he could never achieve.  
Lost in thoughts, he only got back to reality when he started to hear a voice, singing softly. He knew it was Vee, a slow melody leaving her lips:

"It's quarter to three

There's no one in the place except you and me

So set 'em' up, Joe

I've got a little story you ought to know

We're drinking, my friend

To the end of a brief episode

Make it one for my baby

And one more for the road

I've got the routine

So drop another nickel in the machine

I'm feelin' so bad

I wish you'd make the music dreamy and sad

I could tell you a lot

But you've got be true to your code

Make it one for my baby

And one more for the road

You'd never know it

But, buddy, I'm a kind of poet

And I've got a lot of things to say

And when I'm gloomy

You simply gotta listen to me

Until it's all talked away

Well, that's how it goes

And, Joe, I know you're gettin' anxious to close

So thanks for the cheer

I hope you didn't mind my bending your ear

This torch that I've found

Must be drowned or it soon might explode

Make it one for my baby

And one more for the road

That long, long road..."

 

Donnie's heart was now beating fast, knowing this was the first time he truly heard her sing. He wanted to hear her voice for eternity, let it envelop his whole being with its low tones.  
Her voice had been husky, like a warm blanket on a cold day. Velvet, like smoke coming out of a burnt candle...

He almost forgot to rinse her off.

The shower over, he was the first one out, reaching for towels. It took him no time to dry himself, only so he could carefully drape her in turn, next lifting her in his arms as he walked to her room. At first he wanted to turn on the light at the ceiling, but Vee stopped him, saying she wanted to switch something else on her nightstand. He found what she meant, then a couple of little soft lights hanging around the ceiling brought to life. They were like stars, giving out a warm yet not so bright glow to the surroundings. He loved it...  
As he settled her down on the bed, he noticed her wall filled with notes and sketches, his heart skipping a beat as he knew he did the same, although his method was less clean than hers.  
He kept his questions for another time, prefering to slide down in bed next to the woman, their attraction almost immediate.  
She was so small against him... A masterpiece nonetheless.  
She seemed more relax, at least the shaking had stopped. He could feel her soft breathing against his skin, her hands shyly put on him. He couldn't help leaving one of his around her waist, massaging that part slowly, taking time to appreciate how soft her skin was... That wild part of him wanted to caress her everywhere, worship her, but he groaned internally, knowing this wasn't the time for such thing.  
Vee was his best friend, he couldn't do that to her.

"You have a nice voice," he dared to comment.

He could feel her smile.

"Sorry you had to witness the Disney princess part of me," she joked lightly. "... Singing helps me relax."

"You should sing more often then... I wouldn't mind hearing more."

A soft giggle escaped the woman's lips, her body stretching, sticking closer to the mutant.  
Donnie froze for a moment. How could he interpret this? He wanted to believe she liked him as much as he did...

"I'm glad you're here, Donnie," murmured Vee.

His heart was about to explode.

"I feel safe whenever you're around," she continued. "I can be myself, I don't have to build any walls... You have no idea how much that means to me."

He unconsciously nuzzled her head once more, a multitude of feelings invading him. Without thinking, he dared to press his lips lightly against her, leaving a gentle kiss. He slowly trailed down, finally kissing her forehead.  
And then he stopped, suddenly realizing what he was doing.

"Uh, oh gosh, sorry, I didn't mean to-" he started, nervous.

Vee's eyes met his, suddenly lost in a green ocean. She didn't look distressed nor disgusted by what he did. She rather moved her hand to cup around one side of his neck, many thoughts crossing her mind.  
To the turtle's surprise, she started to lean in, only to feel her soft lips against his cheek, leaving him speechless.  
All what he had read about desire, those damned butterflies in the stomach kind of feeling, now he knew it was true. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. Her kiss seemed to last forever, his cheek almost starting to feel too hot dued to all his blushing.  
When he finally noticed her back before him, she only showed a smile, still looking relaxed.

"Now we're even," she simply said, then returning to her previous position against him, her eyes now closed.

He didn't want to answer, he didn't want to ruin this moment.  
Instead he prefered to hold her a little closer, hiding his face in her hair, a smile never leaving him.  
She was perfect...

***

He woke up with a slight startle, wondering how long he slept.  
The traces of light coming from behind the curtains was a clear sign that the day was already up, the turtle grumbling as he knew he'd have to be careful when getting out to head for the lair.  
Then he remembered Vee.  
She was still sleeping, almost turned over on her stomach, her hair sprayed out across and around her in a beautiful flow.  
He could still feel her lips on his cheek, the thought alone bringing a new smile on his features... He was almost tempted to let his fingers trace her bare back, wanting to feel her softness once more, but this time he prefered to step out, careful not to wake her up.  
He silently cursed when he remembered his clothes and gear were still laying around in the bathroom, the mutant then heading to the bedroom's door so he could get to them.  
And as soon as he opened the door, he met face to face with April who just got back.  
Both were now silent, frozen, April quickly looking up and down, noticing how the turtle was only in his underwear.  
Shit.

"It's not what you think," he began, getting out and closing the door behind him so their voices wouldn't wake Vee.

"Hey, I'm not mad. It's okay if you guys had some fun last night," she grinned, continuing her way towards the living room.

"No, please, April, don't make it weird. ... Nothing happened."

She was now frowning, slightly concerned.

"Then why are you coming out of my roommate's bedroom in nothing else but underwears? You're giving mixed signals here, Donnie."

The mutant sighed, knowing the whole situation was a mess. He finally got a hold on his pants, swiftly putting them on and finally looking back at the reporter as he was knotting his mask around his head.

"Can you please sit down? ... We need to talk."

As he saw the woman take place on the couch, Donnie sighed once more as he took his glasses. This was going to be a long morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vee's other tattoos can be seen here:  
> Bats: https://redirect.media.tumblr.com/image?url=/8cfb336d1dc18c471a2cbb503696bcb3/tumblr_p5pbuj5Sf11r8u9c7o3_400.jpg  
> Treble clef: https://redirect.media.tumblr.com/image?url=/a23f4239835670b414a597926c4309ee/tumblr_p5pbuj5Sf11r8u9c7o1_250.png  
> Snowflakes: https://redirect.media.tumblr.com/image?url=/aa1a52ba68d9de91bbf21bdf611e13c9/tumblr_p5pbuj5Sf11r8u9c7o2_1280.jpg
> 
> SONG QUOTED   
> Ella Fitzgerald - One for My Baby (And One More for the Road): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fP-T-kzgqUk


	6. Chapter 6

Winter in New York city wasn't the same as back north in Montréal. There were traces of snow, but it never was as abundant, much to Vee's sorrow. The cold season was her favorite one, always appreciating how the fresh, crisp air would awake her better than any cup of black coffee.  
But now her concerns were elsewhere, preoccupied by the upcoming holiday: Christmas.  
Vee wanted to get presents for the mutant family, nothing too fancy but still good enough to show that she cared.  
With April's help she had found simple things, soon the girls jumping to dress shopping.  
Both didn't want anything frivolous, opting for plain dresses or clothing that would leave them comfortable enough for the evening.  
At some point Vee was trying a black pencil skirt, with a white buttoned shirt tucked in it, the sleeves stopping at her elbows.

"What about this?" she asked the reporter, Vee looking at herself in the mirror.

She couldn't deny that this type of skirt complemented her form, accentuating her hourglass shape.  
She liked it, but on the other hand it was probably too ... extravagant.  
Vee looked towards her roomate, then spotting her taking a picture of the outfit.

"What was that for?" frowned the artist.

"I just want to ask someone about this," answered April with a grin, her eyes and hands glued to her phone.

"Oh no you don't!" reprimanded Vee, going towards the other woman. "Who are you sending this to?"

She tried to take the phone away, but April had no trouble keeping it from reach, holding it high enough. Their playful battle didn't last long as a new ping was heard, the brunette bringing back the device to her. Vee was then able to peek over her shoulder, frowning once more as she spotted Mikey's name.

(April): What's your thoughts on this?

(April): -picture-

(Mikey): sign me the FUCK up 👌👀👌👀👌👀👌👀👌👀 good shit go౦ԁ sHit👌 thats ✔ some good👌👌shit right👌👌th 👌 ere👌👌👌 right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my selｆ 💯 i say so 💯 thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ💯 👌👌 👌НO0ОଠＯOOＯOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ👌 👌👌 👌 💯 👌 👀 👀 👀 👌👌Good shit

(Mikey): Totally his style.

 

"What are you guys talking about?" questionned Vee, although she had an idea about the answer...

"Nothing," answered April, trying to sound innocent.

"I swear, if you guys are trying to hook Donnie and I up, you're gonna have a hard time."

The reporter held her hands up, faking to be surprised.

"Hey, you're the one who said it now. I didn't do anything!"

Vee dropped the case, rolling her eyes as she moved back to the changing booth.  
She couldn't help her small smile though, somehow happy that this clothing style was 'turtle approved'...

"You know...," started April on the other side of the curtain. "Donnie really cares for you."

Vee's smile faded, awaiting for the reporter to continue.

"After all he told me; your anxiety, that night with the creepy dude, how you two interact.... I'm just surprised you two aren't an item already."

As the artist finished changing clothes she got out the booth, a thoughtful look on her features.

"I guess we're just scared," she finally said.

"Scared of what?"

Vee shrugged: "Hard to say... he's not a human. That doesn't stop me, but maybe that stops him. I'm not afraid to show him affection and, strangely, I'll dare say that I want more, but I don't want to rush him into something he might not want."

"Maybe, maybe not. I think the only way you can have a clear answer is to either make a move or say something. ... He has immense respect for you as I'm sure you have a lot for him."

"Indeed," sighed Vee. "... I'm just not used to this, this whole flirting game. Usually it's the guys who come to me, rarely the other way around."

April took the outfit out of Vee's hands, winking.

"Oh don't worry about that, you're doing a fantastic job so far. And with this," she pointed the clothes, "you'll surely grab his attention all night long."

Vee could only answer with a blush and a grin, shy about the whole deal. April was most certainly right and, to some extent, she couldn't wait to find out how things would go...

***

What a disgrace, a tragedy! How could they! Why?  
As soon as Vee learned that the turtles barely even decorated their home for the holidays, she made her goal to transform their sewer home into the most festive place. ... As much as her spendings would allow her, of course!  
Packed to the max with two large bags and a backpack, she brought many decorations, surprising the mutants with her plan.

Helped by Raphael and Michelangelo, as Leonardo went on a solo patrol and Donatello seemed preoccupied with a project, Vee worked her magic around the lair, leaving no rooms untouched by her holiday spirit.  
Her last touch was a small christmas tree, barely her height. She thought it could be the masterpiece of her work, although it wasn't as impressive and remarkable as anything else around.

"So, what's the deal?" started Mikey.

"About what?" questionned back Vee as she was hanging a decoration.

"About you and Donnie, duh," added in Raph.

The woman stopped for a moment, then turning around with a smirk.

"Why is everyone always asking about us? We're friends, that's all there is to know!"

"Then why are you blushin'?"

Vee frowned. She could feel her light blush, but didn't think it was caused by that question alone.  
She decided to brush the red clad turtle's comment away, getting back to the tree and its decorations.

"I appreciate being in your brother's company and I think he feels the same," she commented. "We share many interests too, something I can rarely find in a person."

Mikey got to her side, handing her another ornament.

"You should see whenever he speaks about you," he said with a smile. "He's a mess."

"A good or a bad one?"

"He smiles. I dunno if it's supposed to be good," joked Raph. "Usually he's all serious, speaking some intellectual mumbo-jumbo, but when it's about you it looks like he's dreamin' and sometimes he's clumsy as fuck."

"I don't believe you," snorted Vee.

"Okay then, watch this," added Mikey.

Vee followed his gaze, now all three of them looking toward Donatello's workspace. He was quietly seated, writing something down on a pad of papers, lost in thoughts.  
Mikey cupped his hands around his mouth, hollering:

"Yo, Donnie! Vee's asking if she could get a cup of coffee."

Vee frowned as he mentionned her. She didn't even ask for-  
Her attention snapped as she saw the turtle jump in his chair, mostly dued to Mikey's shouting, pencil and paper flying through the air. He then jolted up, proceeding to knock a foot against one of the desk's legs. A quiet yelp escaped him, but he was quickly back on his feet, trying to look as if nothing happened.  
The woman watched him go to the kitchen, probably about to grab a mug.  
She turned to Mikey, the turtle showing a smug grin.

"Well that's not fair, you scared him!" she laughed.

"All is fair in love and war," winked the orange clad turtle.

"That didn't prove anything," pointed Vee, somehow amused. "Anyone would have reacted the same."

"Yeah, but watch when he'll come back," added Raph.

And as if on cue, Donnie was back, holding a cup for him and another one for Vee. He was showing the cutest smile, saying "here" as he handed the drink, his eyes always on her. ... He stood there, still looking.  
Okay, that was new.

"Does your foot hurt?" asked Vee, her brows rising.

He seemed to come back to reason: "Oh, uh, no. That was nothing. It happens all the time."

He glanced for a moment at the tree, his smile never fading.

"It looks great! It's really nice of you to bring all those decorations here. ... I-I like it."

"Well, you should thank Mikey and Raph too, they helped me set it all up."

He finally seemed to realize that the two other turtles were here, his posture straightening as he looked at them, both grinning in amusement.  
Vee noticed how nervous he suddenly looked, clearing his throat as he simply patted his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"It still was your idea in the first place and it is greatly appreciated."

He was about to head away but Vee stopped him, holding his hand.

"Hey ... thanks for the coffee," she said with a sweet smile, her thumb slowly caressing his skin.

For a second she thought he would melt on the spot, suddenly looking more relaxed, his smile mimicking hers.

"No problem. ... I needed one too so I should be the one thanking you."

Their touch lingered, eyes suddenly lost in one another.  
Now Vee knew what Raph meant by 'dreaming' .... This felt like a dream. As if no one else was around.  
There was only them, the surroundings void of any forms, only a canvas filled with colors. She could feel the warmth of coffee in one hand, but the other in Donnie's felt even hotter, her skin suddenly tingling.

"Will you two just kiss already?" cut Raph's tone.

Donnie's gaze darted to his brother, frowning, which brought a laughter from the two other turtles. He simply shrugged, moving towards the woman so he could quickly nuzzle the top of her head and leave a small kiss there before turning away and heading towards his desk, his blush not escaping the woman's attention.  
Vee didn't want the two turtles to see her own blush, turning back to the tree and trying to let it pass as she hung some more ornaments.

"Told yaaaah~," singsang Mikey in a knowing tone.

"I hope one day they'll get their frickin' heads out of their buttholes and face the facts!" added Raphael. "The air reeks of their cutesy act, goddamn."

Vee could only laugh, nervous. She brought the mug to her lips, only to stop once she noticed what was on it.  
A heart.  
She felt like sinking down a hole.  
Maybe they were right after all...

***

The decorations all settled, Vee decided to take a break, seating herself at one end of Donnie's desks, keeping him company as he was occupied with taping something on his computer.  
She settled herself to drawing, having brought a sketchbook and some charcoals – a medium she started to explore more these days.  
Her traits were serene as her charcoal softly danced on the paper, mindlessly drawing any shapes her eyes would lay on. She didn't realize she was soon humming some songs, this habit never leaving her whenever she was occupied.  
That didn't escape Donnie's attention, the turtle glancing times to times at the woman, half of a smile finding a place on his face. He could still recall the tone of her voice, that night back in the shower. He felt as if he had witnessed something very intimate from her and for that he couldn't help feeling grateful. ... He wished he could hear more.  
...  
As if his demand had been heard, he soon started to hear a new song, this time her voice not as strong as last time, but audible enough for him to hear the lyrics. And those left him frozen in his chair:

"I'm in the mood for love

Simply because you're near me.

Funny, but when you're near me

I'm in the mood for love.

Heaven is in your eyes

Bright as the stars we're under

Oh! Is it any wonder

I'm in the mood for love

Why stop to think of whether

This little dream might fade?

We've put our hearts together

Now we are one, I'm not afraid!

If there's a cloud above

And it must rain, we'll let it

But for tonight, forget it!

I'm in the mood for love"

He turned his chair towards her, that motion capting Vee's interest. She instantly realized what she did, a strangled gasp escaping her as she burrowed her face in her sketchbook, groaning loudly.

"You heard nothing," she mumbled.

She heard him roll his chair to her, only looking up when she felt his presence nearby.  
When the turtle caught a glimpse of her face, he instantly laughed, leaving Vee confused.

"What?"

"You have traces of charcoal on your face!" he answered, trying to calm his laughter.

Vee sighed, leaving her tools on the desk next to her, trying to remove the stains, but only making it worse by smearing them and adding some as her fingers were also dirty.  
Donnie chuckled, gently grabbing her wrists, pulling her towards him.

"Wait, stop, I'll help you. You're making it worse!"

He mindlessly brought the woman to sit in his lap, Vee not even complaining as she thought nothing of it herself, too ashamed of her clumsiness. She felt the other's thumb on her skin, tenderly rubbing away the traces...  
Vee dared to meet his eyes, his movements then slower, lingering.  
Time seemed to stop as she shyly brought her hands to cup his cheeks, slightly biting her lip as her eyes trailed around his features.  
They were getting closer, a strong shiver going along their spines, their hearts beating fast...  
Until Vee started to laugh, promptly removing her hands from him. Donnie straightened his position, clueless regarding her reaction...

"Sorry, I forgot my hands were dirty!" she explained, smiling widely. "Now you have traces too!"

Oof, he could breathe now.  
He chuckled as an answer, grinning as he held her tighter.

"I don't mind being dirty with you."

This time Vee exploded with laughter, bringing her arms around his neck and hiding her face against him.

"You dork! That sounded so corny!"

"For more cheesy comments, press one," he added comically.

Both were now snorting and laughing, their voices echoing throughout the lair.  
It was during those moments of peace that Vee dared to think she had a chance, feeling so at ease with the mutant. A part of her knew he must probably feel the same ... but right now was not the time.  
It would come soon enough.

***

"Vee, come on, you look gorgeous. Now it's time to go," April said as she made her way towards the bathroom, spotting her roomate adding some last touches to her makeup.

Wearing her new outfit and black, classic high heels, Vee had more of a formal style, although her hair were let down in a slight wavy pattern.

"Is this too much?" she started, nervous. "Do you think I should change? Maybe I should tie my hair? I-"

"Vee, stop!" intervened April, showing a smile. "Relax, you look fine."

The reporter was wearing a plain, festive red dress, wearing some christmas themed jewelry.

"Well, at least you look more into the holiday spirit than me," commented Vee. "I look like a secretary."

"Hush! You look like you! It suits you. It's classy and beautiful. Now come, Casey is already waiting for us downstair."

Vee sighed with a groan, finally agreeing to follow her roommate. Putting on their coats, they next both grabbed a box each on the way, containing the gifts they had bought, and proceeded to go outside where Casey was waiting in his car. They had agreed to drive as near as they could to the lair's position, knowing walking around the sewers in high heels wasn't the best scenario.  
Vee couldn't stop fidgeting, still unsure about her looks. Maybe it was too much? She wasn't really used to dressing like this...  
Soon the trio made their way towards the lair, the large space coming into view.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" echoed Mikey's voice as a greeting, joyful as ever.

Vee wanted to hide.  
She left her box on a table, still keeping her coat on. She didn't want to cross anybody's gaze, starting to get stressed. She wished she could go back in time...

"Hand me your coat, Vee," said April's voice, now next to her.

"Gee, I don't know, April..."

She felt the reporter's hands on her shoulders, turning her around so they would face eachother.

"Trust me, Vee, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You look wonderful."

The artist sighed once more, finally conceeding as she started to remove her layer. Then, when she dared look up, her eyes met up with Donatello, the purple clad turtle instantly freezing, his eyes suddenly wide.  
April finally out of the way, both were now staring, unable to move. A deep blush came on Vee's cheeks, unsure of how to interpret his silence.  
Donnie was suddenly lightly pushed towards Vee by Raphael, the big turtle chuckling at his action.

"Don't be awkward," he simply said, next moving away to give them some privacy.

Donnie gulped, unsure of what to say. His hands flailed for a second before he decided to leave them on Vee's shoulders, his tongue sticking out a few times as he tried to come up with actual words...

"Uh, hey, hi, uh... You look g-great!" he said, his tone squeaking for a brief moment.

That skirt accentuated her hips. Gosh, he wouldn't stop looking at her ass, he was sure of it...  
Vee showed a timid smile.

"Thanks... I wasn't so sure about wearing that outfit. I feel ridiculous."

The turtle's hands moved to her waist, bringing her slightly closer. He couldn't help squeezing a little, feeling the fabric's texture, suddenly craving for more.

"You look fantastic...," he added, knowing he could shower her in compliments for the rest of the night.

Vee now showed a grin, her blush still present. Even though she was wearing heels, she still felt small compared to him...

"HO! HO! HO! It's mistletoe time!" chided in Michelangelo, suddenly popping next to them, holding up a branch of misteltoe as high as he could.

Donatello glared at his younger brother, already guessing his scheme.

"Mikey! Stop shouting like that, it's-"

The tall turtle gasped as he was being pulled forward, Vee holding his mask's tails so she could bend him a little.  
He suddenly felt lips on his cheek, the action lasting for a good couple of seconds until the woman let go of him, showing a victorious smirk.  
Mikey could only laugh at his brother's reaction, giving a high-three to April. Both would certainly keep their eyes on the nerds, hoping that something would bloom tonight...

***

Vee couldn't help her smile whenever she would feel Donatello's touch. He would either leave a hand on her hip, shyly hold her tiny hand or lightly caress her shoulder. He would try to make it pass as if he was doing it mindlessly, but Vee knew very well that he probably craved this proximity. She would play his little game, sometimes her fingers trailing carelessly on his skin or hooking a finger or two in one of his pant loops, keeping him close. He would look stressed at first, but as the evening went on, he started to relax, feeling more at ease with the woman. When it was time to exchange gifts, Vee couldn't contain her excitement, going around the group and handing them their presents. A new bonsai tree for master Splinter, a set of various tea leaves for Leonardo, various colored balls of yarn for Raphael and a videogame gift card for Michelangelo, which would let him buy something online. When she got to Donatello, she simply presented a mug, the words 'I am the boss' written on it.

The turtle was amused and then curious when the woman told him she had a matching mug, although keeping silent on what it actually said. She then moved to April and Casey, handing them tickets to see a comedian show, jokingly saying they needed to let out some steam.  
Overall, Vee couldn't be any happier, glad everyone were enjoying their gifts. ... And she most certainly didn't expect receiving a gift from the turtles, less more one that was from all of them.  
She had spotted the large draped object near Donnie's workspace ever since she got to the lair earlier, but she never would have guessed that it was meant for her...

"I didn't even ask for anything!" protested Vee in a playful way.

"Neither did any of us, yet here we are," pointed Leo with a grin.

She then saw Donnie remove the drape, Vee's eyes getting instantly wide, gasping as she finally got a glance at the object.  
It was an upright piano, obviously an used one, but the instrument looked like it had been repainted and polished, the keys of a stricking black and white colors, as if new.

"No way!" she finally said, moving towards the piano, her hands hovering the keys, as if afraid to ruin it.

"We all participated in this project," started Donnie, his smile never fading. "Raph helped bringing it to the lair-"

"Not the easiest thing I had to lift,' commented the red clad turtle.

''Then Leo helped me rearrange the strings, hammers, soundboard and the keys. Leaving Mikey to the task of repainting the whole thing."

"Black and gold for the classy lady," added in the younger turtle, playfully doing a reverence.

"But why?" questionned Vee, still amazed. "This is huge! I can't believe you guys would do this all for me!"

"I figured; you like music and since you only have an electric piano, maybe you'd like the feel of something a bit more real?" answered Donatello.

The woman's eyes were glistening with joy, feeling like she was on a cloud as she glanced at the four brothers, thanking them.

"You should test it out!" added in April.

"Oh you bet I will," grinned Vee, already taking place on the bench. "And I won't be scared to show off," she added, amused while winking to the reporter.

She instantly knew which piece to play so she could test the instrument's range, her fingers soon flying and dancing over the keys as she started Chopin's Heroic Polonaise.

So far she was pleased with the sound, the melody echoing through the lair almost as if she was in a concert hall. The music easily communicated her joy, her smile never fading as she knew music would forever translate her emotions to the world. She felt free, powerful, never afraid.  
As she finished her piece, she could feel the rush of adrenaline, getting off her seat in a victorious pose, letting praises shower her. She could notice Donnie watching her with certain awe, a sweet, dreamy smile on his face.  
This had been the first time he saw her play and, frankly, he could listen for hours. The way her hands had accurately moved, confidant in each notes, it was a nice contrast to her everyday clumsiness, even though it was cute as hell. He knew she was right in her element, finding her even more attractive as her whole self gleamed with bliss.  
He sighed quietly, feeling lovesick, as he watched her play on the keyboard again, speaking with Mikey and Casey, both guys trying to add some notes in.  
So far, this was the best christmas ever.

***

As the three humans were about to head out for the night, Vee knew she had one last gift to give. She had waited all night, knowing it was a rather private one...  
She brought Donatello to the side, out of everyone's sight. They were both nervous, but Vee was quick to chase that fear away, smiling softly to the turtle as she brought forward a CD case.

"What's this for?" asked the mutant, slightly frowning in amusement as he held the gift.

"My payback gift for the watch," she answered. "Also I felt cheap for the sole gift I got you."

Her hands gently grabbed his suspenders, her desire for them to stay close growing with each seconds.

"Watch it when you're alone," she added, lightly biting her lip, shy. "I don't want the others to see nor hear since its content was only made for you..."

He thought his heart would burst out his chest at this very moment.  
Setting the CD aside, he then brought his hands on Vee's hips, appreciating her skirt's texture for the umpteenth time.

"I'll be careful then," he promised, his voice quiet, his eyes never leaving her.

If he had to define beauty, he would probably say her name.  
From her vibrant green eyes, her long, silky hair to her tempting hourglass shape, he never thought one day he would fall head over heels for a human. He dared hope she felt the same, knowing she always reciprocated his actions, still remembering how her lips felt on his cheek.  
He brought a hand behind the woman's head, fingers lost in her hair, tilting her a little more towards him, getting a better look at her features.

"Thank you," he added.

He was careful as he leaned in, slowly leaving a kiss on her cheek, testing the area. He moved to the other side, this one lasting a little longer.  
He didn't want to leave her...  
He barely got the chance to back up, a bit surprised when he felt Vee's hands cupping his cheeks.  
She didn't want him to leave either...

They moved in unison, their lips barely touching.  
The sensation was immediate, as if an immense shock went through their bodies. It brought them closer, eyes shut, finally alone in the world.  
It felt as if their bodies would explode, still forever slow and patient with one another. Their lips couldn't get enough, gradually growing into something more intimate. It was when he felt her tongue against him that Donnie knew this was real, his hand on her waist squeezing a little, lost in paradise.  
He remembered her half-naked form and suddenly he craved to see it again, even more. He wanted to feel her forever against him, her petite bodyshape oh so desirable...

The dream stopped as they broke the kiss, Vee's half-lided eyes revealing how lost she was too in this heaven.  
He smiled when he heard her giggle, the woman suddenly flustered, bowing her head down shyly.  
When she finally looked back to him, he knew he would forever remember this sight. Her bright eyes glistening with joy, her blushing cheeks and that sweet smile of hers....

"... Goodnight Donnie," she gently said, her voice fogged with feelings.

"... Goodnight Vee," simply answered the turtle, still smiling as he watched her get out of his hold, next heading for the lair's entrance.

He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He saw her look back to him once more, her lips showing a soft smile.  
Gosh he wanted to kiss her again...

***

He sat down at his computer later that night, when everyone was asleep, and popped the CD in. At first he was curious, if not a bit scared, of what he might find...  
But Donnie instantly relaxed when he saw the screen light up to Vee sitting in her room, next to her piano.  
She wasn't dressed extravangeantly, wearing a black tank top with sweat pants, her hair up in a messy bun. Then she started to talk:

"Hey Don! ... I feel a bit nervous about this, but I have to say: I have no freakin' idea of what to get you for Christmas. Most of your tastes are ... expensive – HAHA - but I guess I found what I can give you. Knowledge!"

He was a bit surprised by that.

"You're more of a tech guy, a scientist; something I wanted to be for a long time...," she continued. "But I turned out to be a music girl, an artist. I have no clue as to what's your knowledge on music, but I guess I wanted you to know what was mine. ... This is a compilation of music I love and I'll try to explain why I love them and what's the story behind some of them. ... It's not much, but it's all I can think of!"

She didn't add a word, simply moving to her piano and the following sound left Donatello speachless.  
He had never really heard her play much before, except for earlier this evening, but this time she was fully going into it, the melody soothing, powerful, filled with feelings. He could see her close her eyes by moments, truly enjoying it. He couldn't stop his smile, his heart beating fast at such view.  
She was playing for him and him only!  
This felt like a dream...  
When she was done, she looked back at the camera, a bit shy, but somehow relieved that she'd done this.

"That was Rêverie, by Claude Debussy," she said.

That was now his favorite piece in the world.

"You will notice that there will be A LOT of Debussy in this compilation. ... He's the first composer I fell in love with. ... His style really reaches out to me and I kind of always know, deep down, what he wanted to say throughout his pieces."

As time went on, Donnie could only sit back in his chair, his eyes glued to his screen as he watched and listened. He felt like he was about to explode, this enormous feeling of love invading him.

He heard more of Debussy, then Ravel and also the opening of the opera Lakmé by Delibes – her first opera she got to watch.  
He heard Stravinsky, Wagner, Mahler, André Mathieu. He knew the list could go on and on, but she decided to finish after a while, smiling sweetly at the camera.

"I hope that wasn't too boring," she said. "Usually when I get to talk about music I speak too much and I get to lose people in all my explanations, especially when it's classical music. I also love jazz, but if one day you want me to talk about it ... you just need to ask me! ... Now don't stay up too late Donnie, take care."

The video ended and Donatello couldn't move.  
...  
All of this. Just for him.  
Right now he wished she was here, next to him, explaining all of this in that sweet voice of hers.  
He remembered their kiss, suddenly craving for more. He wanted to hold her, listen to music with her and get lost in this feeling of love he was currently experiencing.  
...  
He couldn't get all this music out of his head...  
He played the CD again, rolling back in his chair, closing his eyes.  
He wouldn't mind sleeping like this... Dreaming of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donatello's gift (mug) --> https://redirect.media.tumblr.com/image?url=/9cc97b77fa049db2ee171b281abc0e3a/tumblr_p7nlbjFox41r8u9c7o9_1280.jpg
> 
> MUSIC QUOTED:  
> Julie London - I'm In The Mood For Love: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CCnLZA6rPc  
> Chopin - Polonaise, Op.53 (Kissin) (A/N from 0:00 to 1:38): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QT7ITv9Ecs  
> Debussy - Rêverie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRjllL-MP0U


	7. Chapter 7

Vee was unable to sleep that night, always rolling around in her bed, her eyes wide open and she kept remembering the kiss.  
What would this mean now? For now she didn't want to think they were an actual couple, no such idea being voiced at that moment.  
She took out her phone, almost tempted to text him, ask him how he felt about all of this... but she resigned herself to writing all her emotions down, saved in a note on her device. She needed to collect her thoughts, weight the whole situation down before she ended up on any conclusion.  
She wanted to be with him, feel his touch and his lips on hers. She never felt that much need with anyone before and it somehow scared her.

Morning came in too fast, the woman grumbling as she knew she had to get ready for work. This whole week would be hell, knowing she'd be too tired to visit her mutant friends afterward. Her next time off would be around New Year's, knowing she would attend a party organized by her coworkers, which she wasn't really looking forward to.  
She hoped time would fly by, the sole idea of being back by Donnie's side good enough for her to keep a smile on her face.

When night finally fell in, she dared text the purple clad turtle, lying in bed, almost throwing her phone across her room in shame as she only said "Hey".  
Five whole minutes went by before her phone beeped to life.

 

(Donnie): Hey!

(Vee): Wow, I had to wait this long to receive such short reply? I FEEL BETRAYED.

(Donnie): Soooooooorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. My inventions can't build themselves, you know? ;P

(Vee): Oh don't be NaCl-y with me, mister!

 

She could already imagine and hear his laugh.

 

(Donnie): Potassium.

 

Vee snorted, blushing as she hid her face in her pillow.  
She sighed, looking up her screen as another message got in, this one bringing a soft smile on her face.

 

(Donnie): I watched what you gave me last night... I loved it!

(Donnie): Wish you could tell me more.

 

She let her thumbs dance over her screen for some seconds, trying to think of a good answer.

 

(Vee): That will cost you one kiss, good sir.

 

GOD, that was a cheesy answer! She couldn't help grinning, although a bit afraid to read his answer.

 

(Donnie): Can I make that two? I feel you'd be underpaid and I hate to see artists not being paid to their just value.

(Vee): brb I'm ded now

 

She squealed into her pillow, feeling giddy all of a sudden. Why was he so CUTE?

 

(Donnie): While I wait for you to come back from the dead, can I get some music suggestions? I like to listen to new stuff while I'm working.

 

The woman bit her lip, a title already popping in her mind.

 

(Vee): Night and Day by Ella Fitzgerald. ... Hell, listen to all her stuff, she's my queen!

(Vee): Now I have to say goodnight before I embarrass myself more. Also I have to work tomorrow and WORK IS HELL.

 

She closed her screen, muting the device as she next hid herself inside her covers.  
Her heart wouldn't stop beating fast, especially knowing the song she proposed had a very intimate message.  
That night she fell asleep with a smile, even more eager for the week to end.

***

Why did she even bother coming to this party? Vee wasn't even that close to her coworkers, only being kind to them because she had to work with them...  
And this New Year's party was nothing more but a cacophony of loud music and drunk girls screaming.  
Why did she even bother dressing up for the event? Her black sequin dress was almost too chic, the backside opened to reveal the top part of her back, stopping in the middle. She couldn't deny loving those type of dresses.

Vee sighed, unimpressed, glass of wine in one hand, cellphone in the other.

 

(Vee): Worst New Year party ever.

 

She hit the send button, the message making its way for Donnie's phone.  
... She wished she could be with him instead.  
Her screen lighted up as she received an answer.

 

(Donnie): Guess I could say the same. Drunk hooligans on the streets are not the best crowd to be with!

 

Vee smiled at that comment. She knew the boys were on patrol tonight, even with the snow falling right now.

 

(Vee): ... Wish I could be with you instead.

 

She bit her lip, next bringing her glass up so she could drown the butterflies in her stomach.

 

(Donnie): I could steal you away from that boring party, I wouldn't mind ;)

 

Her smile grew wider. She loved the idea...  
As she was about to answer, she saw two of her coworkers walk up to her table, looking tipsy enough.

"Hey Vee! Who you textin'? Your boyfriend?"

The woman frowned: "What, no? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Aw come on, you keep smiling at your screen! Who's the lucky guy?"

Vee set her phone down, sighing in slight defeat. She knew she wouldn't be able to get them away unless they had any bits of information.

"His name is Donnie."

"Sounds italian," commented one of the girls.

"Whatever," brushed Vee away. "... We've been talking for many months and, I dunno ... things seems to have taken a new turn."

"What do you mean?" gasped the other, almost comically.

Vee seemed to hesitate before continuing her tale.

"... We had a christmas party aaannndd we kind of kissed."

Both girls gasped again and smiled, always eager for gossip and love stories.

"Do you have pictures of him?"

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Are you planning to see him again tonight?"

The questions wouldn't stop, Vee somehow amused, bringing her wine up again.

"No I don't have pictures and yes I'm planning to see him again."

Their eyes brightened up.

"And NO that doesn't imply anything," she lightly scolded next. "That kiss doesn't prove anything. ... We just need time to know what's really going on..."

"Girl, if you keep smiling just by texting him, that has to mean something!"

Vee's phone buzzed to life, indicating a new message.

 

(Donnie): Leo said we're done for the night. ... Did you still want to see me?

 

She felt all giddy inside, biting her lip.

"See! She's totally in love!" commented one of the girls.

"What did he say?" questionned the other.

"Oh hush you two," chastised Vee with a grin.

She proceeded to text next.

 

(Vee): Absolutely. By all means, get me out of those wretched harpies' claws, they're starting to dig a little too deep into my personal life!

(Donnie): Text me the adress and meet me outside. Your hero is coming, my lady!

(Vee): Oh dear, don't say that, you sound like one of those fedora-wearing SJW nice guys. XD

(Donnie): OK THEN. 'Bout to whoop yer ass outta here, betch.

 

Vee bursted into laughter, surprising her two coworkers. She didn't wait before texting the adress, then getting up.

"Where are you going?!" smiled one of the girls.

"To the bathroom," lied Vee.

"You better bring your butt back here right after. We want to hear EVERYTHING."

Sure thing...  
Vee walked away, glancing their way a little while later, making sure they weren't looking her way anymore. She quickly grabbed her coat, then almost running outside.

The air was cold but at least the ever falling snow made the wait worthwile. She cursed herself for only wearing high heels... at least the accumulation of snow wasn't as abundant as back in her country.  
After what seemed like eternity, she heard her name coming from an alleyway, her smile growing as she spotted the turtle's form in the shadows.  
She didn't mean to rush to him, but she quickly got her arms around him, eager for his warmth. He returned the gesture easily, soon their eyes meeting.  
Time stopped, the snowfall now as slow as ever.  
They couldn't stop smiling, their hearts beating hard, sighing as they were finally back together.

"Hi," greeted Vee in a small voice.

"Hi," sweetly answered back Donnie.

He brought a hand to her cheek, lightly brushing his thumb against her skin. His tongue sticked out a few times, lost in thoughts, eager for more...

"... May I kiss you?" he murmured.

A soft giggle escaped Vee, leaning into his touch.

"I was about to ask the same," she said.

She couldn't deny that ever since that night, she had craved the feeling...  
They were slow once more, eyes closed as their lips joined. A great shiver went through them, the kiss gradually growing into something more sensual. Their tongues met, the taste of one another amplifying the desire.  
Everything seemed surreal, almost as if both couldn't yet still believe what was happening. Who knew they'd end up this way, although they couldn't deny the attraction ever since they first met in person.  
Donatello was still at loss concerning the woman's feelings towards him. He couldn't believe that a human would appreciate someone like him, but on the other hand he knew she saw more than his appearance. He did too, forever worshipping her mind and creativity.

The kiss stopped after a while, both taking back their breaths, still close.  
He wanted to taste her again, but a part of him knew they had to move, the cold starting to freeze their bones.  
Suddenly they heard cheers echo through the surrounding buildings, surprising them. Vee quickly got her phone out, looking at the time.  
Midnight.  
She looked up to Donnie with a grin, her hands resting at the base of his neck, her thumbs slowly caressing his skin.

"Happy New Year! ... Couldn't ask for a better way to start it."

The turtle sweetly smiled, bringing the woman closer, unable to wait as he kissed her once more, this time more confident.  
He couldn't have wished for a better start either!

***

With every passing second she was even more beautiful, that fact amplifying as soon as he saw her dress, now at the lair.  
He somehow felt proud when he heard his brothers complementing Vee ... even though he wanted to keep her all for himself right this instant.  
He watched her go around, leaving quick pecks on their cheeks, including Splinter, wishing them all a happy New Year.  
She was sweet, she was happy, her blush never fading as she was back by the tall turtle's side, a strong shiver going over her skin as she felt his hand on the exposed part of her back.  
His whole world was now revolving around her, his eyes never leaving her, knowing that this whole week without seeing her had been the longest week he ever went through. He wanted to memorize her every features...

"Uh-oh, something's going on over there," commented Mikey, spotting the lovesick duo, nudging Raph and Leo to bring their attention.

Vee puffed a small laugh, Donnie simply frowning at his brothers, preferring to walk away with the woman, going towards his room.  
He needed to speak with her...  
He closed the door, his thoughts running wild.

"Vee, I-"

He stopped when he turned around, spotting the human already looking around his place, knowing this was the first time he ever brought her here.  
He slapped himself mentally, knowing his room was a mess.  
Vee on her part didn't mind the papers and inventions lying around, mostly impressed by the hanging screens and the wall right behind his bed which presented a lot of hand-written notes, mostly equations and various ideas.  
When great minds think alike, she thought, amused.  
She turned, now noticing the mutant by her side. He somehow looked hesitant, shyly taking her hands, looking down at them.

"... You're so beautiful," he dared say, his eyes venturing up to her for some seconds before glancing back down. His thumbs rubbed her palms. "We need to talk."

Vee's smile faded, a bit concerned by his tone.

"Can I dare guess it's about us?" she asked.

He nodded, unsure where to start. His hands moved to her waist, feeling secured knowing she was here, right before him, ... real.

"I... I don't know how to describe all of this. It is so new to me," he started. "I have the feeling like I've known you since forever and it's scary, it's fascinating, it's all I've ever wished for..."

The turtle sighed, his composure relaxing. Vee could note tenderness in his eyes as he looked back to her, his touch now like feathers over her.

"... When I look at you, I can't help it. My heart beats faster than when I'm running. My breath escapes me... You're beautiful, you're stunning, you're remarkable! All that is you is perfect and I have such a hard time acknowledging that you're in my life."

He paused, noticing Vee's eyes getting watery.

"Vee... what I'm trying to say is that I love you, I really do," he whispered.

Tears escaped the human, somehow surprising the turtle.  
He tried to wipe them, but they only kept coming, soon some sobs escaping the woman. She started shaking too, which was a clear sign for Donatello that she was actually going through a panic attack!  
He knew exactly what to do, bringing her towards his bed and gently forcing her to lie down on it, to her side, so she could try to relax.  
Her legs kept twitching as she kept crying, the turtle trying to soothe her, sitting by her side, petting her hair and whispering to her that it was alright, nothing could harm her...  
He heard his door open a little, soon Leonardo's head popping.

"... Is everything alright?" the blue clad turtle asked.

Donatello was mad! His brothers were eavesdropping?

"Get OUT!" he scolded.

His look was probably terrifying as Leo jumped a little, swiftly closing the door afterwards.  
The tall turtle sighed, looking back at the human. She was a mess...  
He didn't waste time to remove his gears, next removing Vee's glasses so they could stop fogging her vision. He did the same for his, next climbing in his bed and laying behind the woman, spooning her as one arm went under her neck, giving her support, and his other hand went to her stomach, gently caressing it. He began to nuzzle her hair and back of her neck, trying to soothe her, asking what was wrong...

"I-I'm sorry, I'm ruining this," sobbed the human, holding his hand on her stomach.

"No, Vee, you're not ruining anything."

Her legs twitched again a little, Donatello bringing one of his over hers, gently rubbing them.

"Stay with me, baby," he cooed, nuzzling her again. "Breathe with me. Remember : four – seven – eight. Come on, do it with me."

They breathed in.  
One. Two. Three. Four.  
Holded it.  
One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.  
And released softly.  
One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight...

That went on for a minute or two, Vee finally calming down.  
She felt heavy, like the whole world was on her shoulders. Her body sticked closer to the mutant, intentionally craving for more comfort. She could feel the turtle's lips on her neck, a silent plea from him as he wanted to know what was wrong. The woman sighed, her voice filled with fatigue.

"I just kept thinking," she began. "... I thought you wouldn't want me this way. That you only showed me affection out of pity."

She could feel the turtle's body vibrate with a low purr.

"... Why would I do that?" he replied, confused. "Vee ... you're my best friend, you're my whole world. I could never bring myself to act mean or hurt you, that'd be insane!"

Vee let out a deep sigh, holding his hand a bit tighter.

"I know! I just... I'm not as smart as you. I'm not a badass super hero or anything. I'm just ... me."

Donatello moved, bringing the other gently to lay on her back so he could have a better look into her eyes. One hand moved some loose strands of hair out of her face, next wiping out any wet traces on her cheeks.

"... And that's what's best about you," he answered. "You're amazing, Vee, and I wouldn't want to trade you for anyone else in this world. You keep inspiring me everyday and that's something I forever want in my life."

"Donnie..."

He first gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, slowly trailing down to her nose and her cheeks, then finally getting to her lips.  
It was slow and full of love, Vee feeling herself melt down.

When he pulled back he told her to stay in bed as he would go fetch a glass of water for her. He simply took back his glasses before going to his door, glancing one more time to the woman with a sweet smile before he got out.

***

As soon as he was at the kitchen sink, filling up a glass, he noticed his brothers coming up to him, small concern on their faces.

"Is everything okay?" asked Raph.

"Heh, he probably confessed to her in a weird way that she's crying out of pity for him," joked Mikey, trying to light up the mood.

Donatello didn't waste any second, setting the glass down and turning to his orange clad brother, grabbing him with strength, almost lifting him off the ground.  
If looks could kill...

"Don't you even try to fucking joke about this Mikey," growled the tall turtle. "She just went through a panic attack. If you respect her, you won't laugh over her tears."

Leonardo came forward, separating them gently.

"It's okay, Donnie, calm down," he said firmly. Then he turned to Michelangelo: "Apologize right now."

The younger brother was clearly shook a little, not used to seeing Donnie this angry... He clearly felt bad all of a sudden, his eyes trying to avoid his tall brother's scolding look.

"... Sorry bro, I didn't mean it."

Donatello sighed, his posture relaxing. He got back to the glass of water.

"She's fine," he finally said, about to leave. "She just needs to rest and we're talking about stuff."

"We'll keep noises as low as possible, Donnie," reassured Leo. "If there's anything, come reach for us."

The purple clad one showed half of a smile, glad for his brothers' support.

"Thanks guys..."

***

Vee was still laying on the bed, her eyes now closed, when he came back to her, handing the glass.  
The woman's eyes were filled with fatigue as she lift herself up in a sitting position, thanking the turtle as she next began to drink.  
She looked like a mess ... and felt like one too! But Donnie's eyes were still filled with love, as if she was the most beautiful thing he could ever look at.  
He then went to close his lights, tiny ones next lighting on in pale white and purple hues as if to create a small night sky in the mutant's room. It created a glow around, giving enough light to have a small idea of the shapes around. Vee couldn't help the smirk on her lips, knowing he probably got this idea from her own room.

"You're staying here tonight," announced Donatello, searching for something in a drawer.

He got out a large grey t-shirt with the NASA logo on it, Vee not even surprised that he would own such thing. He handed it to the woman.

"Here, put this on. You'll feel much more comfortable."

Vee couldn't help her smile: "I guess I can't say no now."

"I'm not leaving you like this," he answered, smiling back gently. "That attack was strong and I know you must be tired. I just want to take care of you..."

The human grabbed the shirt, next starting to get out her dress. Donnie suddenly blushed, turning away, trying to find something else to focus on.

"Maybe we could watch a documentary while in bed?" he proposed, fiddling around. "Something to calm you down."

"Something about space would be nice," answered Vee as she finished changing herself, now only wearing the big t-shirt and her underwear. "I mean, you have stars in your room and now I look like a freakin' tech at NASA. Can't miss the opportunity here," she joked next.

"Whatever princess wants, she will get!"

Donatello dared to look back and was relieved when he saw that she was done, the woman now seated under the covers. He got back to her, grabbing a telescopic arm on the way which held a screen. He installed it over the bed so they could both watch while laying down. He went under the covers with her, then noticing that her lower half only showed her underwear.

"Aaannnd you're half-naked," he commented, letting the drape down as he was laying next to her, a bit nervous.

"What did you expect? I was wearing a dress," laughed Vee. "Is that a problem? Do you want me to put something on?" she asked next, concerned.

"No, no!" he quickly answered. "If you're comfortable like this, I don't mind."

Vee smirked. "Of course you wouldn't."

She snuggled closer to him as he set up the video and soon both of them were in an embrace, watching galaxies and planets float around in dark space.

"... Thank you," began Vee after a while, her hand slowly petting his torso. "Thanks for being here, for me."

"That's because it's the right thing to do!" replied Donnie, his arms holding her a bit closer.

The woman looked up to the turtle, watching him as he kept looking at the screen.

"... Donnie?"

"Hmm?" he looked down to her.

Their eyes met and a chill went down their spines.

"... I love you too," added Vee calmly.

The mutant's heart began to beat faster, blushing.  
Both were now facing eachother, soon their glasses out of the way once more and then a sweet kiss brought, their legs intertwining.  
They were lost in space, the stars their sole comfort. The documentary was only but a faint sound in the distance, the only thing they could feel being their own presences around one another.  
This was paradise.

***

Vee woke up with a slight startle, her breath taken away for mere seconds.  
When she was able to calm down, she groaned a little, knowing too well that it was only her anxiety playing with her.  
She reached out for her phone, noticing that it was five in the morning. With a sigh, she layed on her back, her eyes stuck on the ceiling, where the little lights were still on.  
She looked to her right, where Donnie was laying, still asleep. She couldn't help her smile, still trying to process all what happened earlier.  
She really loved him...

Scooting closer to him, she tried to find some comfort against his chest, but the turtle woke up with a small jump, a snore escaping him in the process. Vee couldn't help but laugh, soon petting his torso.

"Sorry," she whispered.

He hummed, bringing his arms around her so they could get closer.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, his tone still asleep.

"Yeah, sorry... my anxiety just kept kicking in."

The turtle nuzzled her hair, slightly thightening his hold.

"Don't apologize. I prefer you wake me up rather than facing it all by yourself. ... What can I do to help?"

Vee kissed at his neck, her lips lingering on his skin.

"... Keep me close," she started dreamily. "Keep your hands on me. I want to feel you all around me."

He left small kisses around her features, Vee closing her eyes and letting the feelings settle in, only glad she was here and nowhere else.  
Donnie kept going on, his hands slowly going over her, soon one of them under the large shirt and petting her bare back. The sensation was electrifying, their lips joining and the kiss gradually amplifying. Legs intertwined once more, Donnie's hands were now both on Vee's back and her ass, keeping her close. When a soft moan escaped the human, the turtle broke the kiss, his forehead against hers as he kept caressing her.

".. Is this going too far?" he asked, timidly.

"No," answered Vee in a small voice. "I want more..."

Vee was no stranger to sex, but she knew the turtle might not be used to it. Although he did continue, the woman then on her back, the other's hands still exploring her skin, lifting the shirt little by little as he kept kissing her all around.

"I love you so much...," he said, now over the human.

He lifted her shirt completely, Vee now half-naked. She could feel the mutant slowly making his way towards her torso, kissing every inches of her skin with complete respect and tenderness. Vee couldn't help her moans, her back slightly arching under the other's touch.  
She felt so at ease with him, never afraid or ashamed...  
She next felt his hand go to her thighs, massaging her skin.

"Tell me if it's too much...," he said.

Vee brought him into a new kiss, encouraging him.

"No, it never is," she moaned. "Donnie... I want you."

The world seemed to spin, dizzing the couple with love. A bright fire burned in their souls, heating the scene.  
Donnie was terrified, excited, yet so confident at this very moment. He had read so much about sexual intercourses, forever curious about the subject, but now that he was experiencing it firsthand ... it felt like a dream. His mind went blank as he kissed her once more, tasting her, knowing he would forever be addicted. His hand moved over the woman's core, slowly caressing her in a wave pattern, soon feeling her hips lightly follow his rhythm.  
Her moans were now the sweetest melody he had ever heard, provoking more of these delicious sounds as he moved her panties down, next spreading her legs apart, now getting a better touch of her folds.  
She was already so warm and wet for him, her small hands tenderly scratching over his skin, a silent plea for him to continue, never let go.  
This time he let his instincts take the wheel, kissing the woman's neck, lifting her waist with one hand, the other still at her core testing the waters, fingering her slowly.

"Donnie...," she gasped, her head moving to one side, blushing hard.

The other stopped for a moment, his consciousness coming back for a slight instant.

"... Am I doing okay?" he cooed. "I'm not used to this. ... I want you to feel good."

The woman grinned, her arms snaking around his neck.

"You're doing great," she whispered, biting her lip. "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere..."

Donnie hummed, slowly trailing his kisses from her neck up to her jaw, his hand back to the pace it was.  
He wanted to feel her, know what a female orgasm was like....  
Words were lost into the semi-darkness of the room, lovesick sighs rising instead, accompanied by Vee's whimpers and moans, always asking for more.  
At some point, the mutant could feel the woman's hands at the rim of his pants, tugging in slight need, silently begging for him to be as naked as her. A pleasured growl escaped him, but on the other hand he was scared.  
A new kiss from Vee was good enough for him to conceed to her demand, his hands hurrying to undress himself ... suddenly exposed, vulnerable.  
Vee's eyes never left his, her soft smile recomforting him, easing him into this new experience.

"I love you, Donnie," she cooed, trailing her fingers on his torso, forever appreciating the texture of his skin and his plastron.

The turtle was now fully over her, their hips meeting, sexes slowly rubbing against eachother. He felt like he would burst into a million pieces, the tingling sensation on his skin amplifying with each thrusts.  
They were both moaning, Donatello's arms soon lifting the woman's hips higher, meeting her better.

"Keep me close. Keep your hands on me. I want to feel you all around me," he quoted, slightly nibbling on her skin, breathing hard.

"A-ah! Fuck!" hissed Vee with pleasure.

With long, sensual thrusts, the mutant was now inside her, taking his time so she could get used to his form and also so he wouldn't finish right away. She felt amazing, warm and tight, he could only love her more...

"Does it feel good?" asked Vee, almost out of breath.

"Hmm, yeah," growled the other, lost in his pleasure.

He covered her in kisses, unable to think straight right this moment. She was so small against him, almost afraid to break her, but her needy sounds kept him going, moving his hips in slow circles.  
He was slightly surprised to find himself fully sheated into her, their skin meeting in a sensual pattern, the ghost of a thought wishing they could meet closer if that was even possible.  
Everything felt so surreal, as if the little lights from the ceiling were dancing around them, their soft light warming them. Donatello's constant purring and churring only kept the human woman on a cloud, her body brushing against his after each thrusts.  
At some point Donnie sat on his knees, bringing Vee's legs to rest against his shoulders. He took a moment to look down at their connection, humming in appreciation as he slowed down, his thumb next brought up to Vee's sex so he could excite her more. A gasp left the woman, mewling in pleasure.

"Donnie, keep going...," she managed to say, knowing she was close to an end.

He didn't wait, accelerating his pace. The soft sound of slapping skin was heard, same as Vee's cries that she tried to muffle.  
She finally came, grasping the drapes around her, her hips moving in a circular motion as she could feel herself tightening around the turtle. He didn't last long afterward, his thrusts becoming long and savoury as he kept cumming, some moans escaping him.  
Things slowly came to a stop, the only sounds heard being the two lovers' breathings.  
Donatello finally came down over Vee, envelopping her in his arms as he covered her features with kisses. Both left out some giggles, foreheads touching, finally setting down from outer space...  
They moved so both could lay on their sides, still hugging eachothers. Donnie couldn't keep his hands away, caressing Vee's skin, petting her hair.

"... Wow, can't believe that just happened," finally said the turtle, showing half of a smile.

"... Do you think we should've waited?" asked Vee, shy.

"I don't know, do you?"

The human left a hand against his cheek, caressing the skin with her thumb.

"... I just get the feeling like I've known you forever," she answered. "There was just no waiting for me. It happened because it had to happen. ... I love you Donnie, and nothing after this can change this fact."

The mutant was silent for a moment, his eyes focused on the woman before him. He seemed to be touched by her words, finally moving so he could give a kiss on top of her head, holding her close.

"I think the same, Vee," he said. "And I can't believe I'm this lucky to have you in my life..."

"Forever yours...," she cooed.

***

Vee was the first one to be up in the lair (though she knew Splinter would probably be already up, meditating), already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. She was still wearing Donnie's NASA shirt, her hair up in a messy bun, also wearing some sweat pants she had found in his room – trying her best to tie them up so they wouldn't fall off her hips. She couldn't help smiling and humming tunes as she was cooking, not noticing the other turtles coming one at a time in the kitchen.  
The three of them sat at the table, looking at the woman still occupied.

"Heya Vee, what's cookin'?" finally asked Mikey with amusement.

She turned around, a bit surprised, a pan still in her hands.

"Woh, you guys really are ninjas! I didn't know you were here!"

"We wouldn't be doing a good job otherwise," smiled Leonardo.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Raph, changing the subject.

Vee turned back to the stove, starting to crack some eggs.

"I'm good! Thanks for asking," she answered, looking back over her shoulder with a new smile. "I'm sorry if I worried you all last night ... so for fixing things up I'm cooking you all breakfast!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" cheered Michelangelo.

Donatello got in not too long after, still looking a bit sleepy. He didn't say a word to his brothers, his eyes already fixed on Vee who was still working. He simply walked to her, next hugging her from behind, whispering sweet things in her ear, both giggling softly.  
The three brothers did notice, somehow surprised, but happy for their brother.  
Mikey couldn't resist, playfully singing :

"Donnie and Vee sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S -"

"I-N-G!" cut Donnie as he suddenly turned around to his brother, ending with a little slap on Vee's ass.

The woman let out a surprised sound.

"DONNIE!" she faked scolding, next slapping his arm.

Laughters were next heard all around the lair, lifting the mood for the day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC QUOTED  
> Ella Fitzgerald - Night and Day: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQl8-2e-NLU


	8. Chapter 8

Vee called for an emergency brunch with April on the very next day, knowing she would probably have some explaning to do, mostly regarding the fact that she didn't spend the night at home, the reporter bright enough to know where she probably was.  
If she had to ask questions, Vee knew this had to be done fast and easy. She didn't like keeping stuff secret anyway.  
Both women were seated to a table at a small café, coffees and breakfast handed shortly after. A small silence was kept, the artist prefering for the other to speak first, her expression blank as she stirred a pinch of sugar into her black coffee.

"So...," started April.

Vee looked up to her, still unphased, her hand still circling her spoon in the mug.

"I thought you were supposed to go to your job's New Year party and then come back? ... Next thing I know I get a text from Donnie saying you're spending the night there. What happened?"

The artist stopped her motion, removing the spoon, a small smirk creeping on her features.

"Let's make this short and sweet," she said, sustaining herself on her elbows, slightly hunching over her part of the table. "I hate the people I'm working with. They're annoying, they're bratty, they're noisy, I feel like I'm with a bunch of highschoolers. That being said, I grew tired of them trying to get into my personal life so I texted Donnie and soon enough he got me out of this hell hole."

"Okay then. Why didn't he bring you back home?"

Vee took a long sip from her drink, next her fingers fiddling around the mug.

"I got a panic attack," she confessed. "I was in no shape to get back to the apartment. ... Annnnd things took a new turn."

"What do you mean?"

April already had an idea in mind...

A long sigh escaped Vee's lips: "We are kind of a thing now."

"Hah!" let out the reporter with a victorious smile, lightly tapping the table to accentuate her voicing. "I knew it! Ever since Christmas you had that look on your face, I knew something happened!"

"Look, on Christmas we only shared a kiss, it wasn't something big. But on New Year's he confessed to me and that's when I freaked out."

April was slightly surprised.

"Why? I thought you wanted this?"

"And I still do, don't worry. ... It's just that for a moment I couldn't believe it. It's all so out of the ordinary, at first I almost thought he was being kind to me out of pity. ... Of course I had to let my thoughts go astray and overthink, like always." She mindlessly played around with some food in her plate with a fork. "I guess the main thing is that I don't want people to take pity on me because of how I am. That's why I kept my anxiety silent from others for such a long time. It's an ugly thing I have to deal with alone and dragging people into that is not something I wish for. ... It's something that's hard to explain and I try my best to get over it."

April gently took Vee's hands in hers, their eyes meeting.

"Vee ... you know you can always come speak to me whenever you feel like that. Anxiety doesn't define you as a whole. Yes, it's in the way, but you are so much more than that and Donnie was able to see that. He loves you for who you are and what you're able to accomplish, not because he's taken pity on you."

The other woman showed half of a smile, touched by her friend's words.

"Yeah, don't worry April, I try to keep that in mind. He made himself very clear on that too."

The brunette squeezed Vee's hand a little, to bring comfort, before bringing her hands back to her coffee. She gave a pause to their conversation, although she couldn't stop eyeing the artist.

"And so... you spent the night there. ... In the same bed?" she asked, trying to turn things around a little.

Vee snorted: "Yeah..."

"Anything interesting to add?" April continued, quirking an eyebrow.

"For a virgin he was pretty good."

The reporter almost spat her coffee, laughing.

"Oh fuck, for real?!"

"Yeah," chuckled Vee, amused by her friend's reaction. "Don't worry, it wasn't forced or anything. ... It happened naturally. I was a bit surprised."

April hunched herself a bit forward, over the table.

"... Did it feel different than with a human?" she whispered.

"Well of course!" comically answered Vee, squinting her eyes. She grinned right after: "I didn't get a good look at the dick, but it certainly was longer."

"My god, Vee, how can you be so nonchalant about this?" giggled the other.

"Come on, April. A dick is a dick, no need to be prudes about this. ... Okay yeah, that one's a mutant, but at least it wasn't something weird like tentacles or whatever."

Both girls were now laughing and snickering, always up for some gossip exchange.  
This emergency brunch was no longer a bad idea after all.

***

All four turtles were seated at the kitchen table, minding their own business...  
Although, it seemed like it. Leo, Raph and Mikey were throwing some glances at eachothers, sometimes looking at Donatello who only was preoccupied by his tablet.  
The leader cleared his throat after a while, catching the purple clad turtle's attention. All eyes were on Donnie, the tall mutant slightly frowning at this sudden attention.

"... Yes?"

Leo dared to speak: "So, uhm... did you guys...?"

He gestured a finger going through a hole, Mikey and Raph both staring at Donnie, eager for an answer.  
The genius showed a blank stare, shrugging as he rolled his eyes, finally nodding with a sigh.  
The three others slightly jumped, Mikey the first to laugh:

"D boy got some D action!"

"Oh hush now," complained Donnie, annoyed.

"How did it feel?" asked Raph.

"Do you REALLY expect me to talk about that?"

The gazes on him gave a clear answer. Donatello grumbled, wishing he could sink underground and hide forever.

"It was nice, okay? That's the only thing I'll say."

"Oh dude, come on," added Mikey. "Don't you have some more ... 'juicy' details to add?"

"Your choice of word is exactly why I won't say anything," pointed Donnie. He next grabbed his tablet, standing up from his chair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go hide from you guys forever."

"What's wrong with sharing?" stopped Raph.

"Hey, if you want to know more, either you find yourselves a girlfriend or you get a freakin' fleshlight. This is personal stuff, end of discussion."

The tall turtle promptly walked away before any more question was brought. He could hear his three brothers snickering, although they didn't tease him more .... For now.

***

The week had been long, Vee mostly overwhelmed with work. She always took time to text or call Donatello by the end of the day, not a trace of shyness between them.  
The turtle sounded more relaxed, his voice always soft with her. Vee could tell he was eager to see her, knowing that could only happen this upcoming weekend.

It was starting to get late this friday night, Vee knowing the turtles were on patrol that night. She told April to leave the window unlock if she ever was to go to sleep and soon the apartment was plunged into darkness, except for Vee's room who was still lit by her laptop's screen. She was seated at her piano, headphones in, composing as her computer recorded her work.  
She never saw her door open, a shadow getting in. She was too caught up in her tune until she felt hands on her shoulders, a presence now behind her.  
She tried to hush her scream, quickly turning around in fear.

"Woh, sorry, sorry!!" tried to reassure Donnie's voice, lightly laughing.

The woman left a hand on her chest, calming her heartbeat.

"Gosh, Donnie, I didn't hear or see you come in..."

"I know, sorry! I didn't want to interrupt your work."

Vee giggled: "Well, I was pretty much done anyway..."

She got up, already approaching the mutant with a soft smile.

"Now I'm just glad to see you."

His hands were already on her hips, their bodies like magnets. In no time he lowered his head, their lips meeting for a better greeting.  
Their bodies were tingling, still trying to get used to all of this. Everytime now it felt magical, the fact that they were sharing the same feeling still hard to believe at times...  
Vee laughed again as they broke the kiss, Donnie questionning her with an amused frown and grin.

"Why are you so tall?" she questionned, giggling. "Now everytime I'll want to kiss you I'll have to either pull you down or jump. That's not fair!"

"Or I could just do that," said the other, suddenly wrapping his arms under her butt and lifting her against him, bringing the woman up to him.

"Much better," smiled the woman, her arms now around his neck, leaving a new kiss on his lips.

She knew he was probably craving some intimate contact, Vee not denying that she did too. The thrill of doing it with someone so different had turned her on so much, the thought alone starting a fire in her stomach. Their tongues gently met, Vee feeling herself melt, loving the sensation. She was floating on a cloud, her fingers slowly trailing around his skin.

"... I love you," murmured the turtle as the kiss ended, adding some new ones around the woman's features.

"That I already know, genius. And so do I," Vee answered playfully.

As she was set down on the floor, she went to her laptop, holding her headphones.

"Did you want to hear what I'm working on?" she asked, handing them towards the mutant.

A smile beamed up on Donatello's face: "Of course!"

Vee watched him get the headphones on and she simply added before pressing play: "It's still a work in progress though..."

"Hit it."

He was met with a full on orchestra, brasses and low strings mostly predominant. He had the feeling of waves, an ocean, a piano soon giving out a melody, like some sort of sea chanty. Horns were creating a counter melody, crossing path with the rolling rythm, the overall feel as epic as it could be.  
He was frozen, taken back by such power. He felt himself craving for more when the music ended, clearly in need of a proper ending.  
His eyes instantly went to Vee, surprised.

"What the fuck, that was good?!"

"Thanks?!" snorted the woman.

"Can I get a copy? That was seriously awesome."

"It's still not finished..."

"I don't care," he answered with a sweet smile. "I want to listen to it again and again..."

"You're a dork."

He handed her a USB key.

"A dork who loves everything you do," he added.

Vee sticked her tongue out, taking the device and plugging it in. As soon as it was done, she quickly grabbed a backpack, stuffing in clothes and her laptop, both of them next on their merry way.

***

"Whatever happens, do NOT mind anything my brothers will say," warned Donnie as both were making their way in the sewers.

"Why?" questionned Vee with a smirk. "Is there a full moon or something?"

"I wish," laughed the turtle. "Unfortunately they are just being really immature about us being together and they can be very ... intrusive in their questions."

"Oh don't worry, I know exactly what to do if things get out of hands."

"May I dare ask what is it?"

"I'll answer in French, of course," answered the woman, exagerating her accent. "That might stop them, I hope."

"You evil woman, that will scare them."

"Tant que ça fonctionne!" (As long as it works)

Donnie couldn't help his chuckle, somehow always surprised to hear her speak another tongue. For the many months they had conversed, he was getting used to her accent, but whenever actual French was added, he could only be amazed, keeping a mental note that he wanted to learn the language.  
As they arrived to the lair, it was without any surprises that Mikey was the first one to greet them, his smile never faltering.

"Well if it isn't the lovely couple!"

"Hi Mikey," started Vee, folding her arms before her, snickering. "I'm guessing you missed me since you've been rushing to us as soon as we set foot here."

"Actually, I have a gift for you," he started, turning around to grab something. "Since you're becoming a member of our family, I wanted to make things easier for you."

When he got back, he was now holding a stepping stool, setting it in front of Donnie.

"For you, my lady, you won't need to climb this tree any time soon. At first I thought about a cane to bring him down, but that gave off some sort of dominatrix vibe and I don't want to assume anything about how you guys are when alone."

Raph's distant laughter was heard.  
Vee showed a blank stare, trying oh so hard to contain her laughter. She glanced up at Donatello, the tall mutant simply gesturing her to proceed with her plan.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'outils. Je pourrais facilement l'amener à genoux devant moi et il ne se plaindrait même pas."

Mikey froze, his eyes round. Vee looked way more confident when speaking her native language... She took some steps towards him, determination in her eyes.

"Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches ou archi-sèches?"

Mikey gulped, unsure of what to do.

"Combien coûtent ces six saucissons-ci, si ces six saucissons-ci sont six sous?!"

"Leo, help! The Frenchs are invading!"

"You brought that upon yourself, lil' bro," answered the leader, sitting on the couch, not even looking up from the book he was reading.

"Papier, panier, piano. Papier, panier, piano. PAPIER, PANI-"

"OKAY, you win!" cut the orange clad turtle, throwing his hands in the air. "Please tell me I can calm the French demon with an offering of baguettes and smelly cheeses?"

This time Vee exploded with laughter, clearly amused by the whole situation.

"That is highly stereotypical and I refuse to accept those terms, but the offer is tempting," she said with a smile, then returning to a serious stance, trying to make her point clear. "Fear the French wrath. 'Cause everytime any of you wants to assume something that is a tad too personal, my French spells are gonna give you nightmares."

Oh his silence was too good.

Vee snorted, relaxing the atmosphere: "Just kidding! I really wanted to see the look on your face. Donnie was right, there was fear."

"I could've predicted that reaction anytime," added in the purple clad one.

They both high-fived, laughing.

"Véronique."

Vee's attention snapped, rarely hearing her full name nowadays. Her eyes landed on master Splinter, the rat looking calm.

"May I have a word with you, please?" he asked.

"Of course," answered Vee without hesitation, excusing herself from the turtles.

She followed the sensei to his personal space, suddenly feeling a little nervous as she knew the others were never really allowed in here, except for rare matters. She was invited to sit down, next to a low table which offered tea. Vee gladly accepted the drink, the smell so enticing. As she cautiously looked around she easily spotted the bonsai she offered on christmas, well-groomed, just like the others.  
The rat took seat in turn, forever wall-mannered, holding his cup next.  
Vee was patient by nature, but this silence was almost unbearable, even if short-lived.

"I heard the news," he started.

Vee stopped breathing, unsure of what to say or how to react. Splinter smiled, setting his drink down.

"No need to be shy, child, I am not angered."

She felt like she was deflating, the upholded stress finally disappearing.

"I am curious."

Abort. Abort. Now she couldn't breathe again.

"I trust Donatello's judgment regarding you. You two share many interests, you are an interesting duo and I may add that it's good to see him smile. ... But for now I only know his point of view regarding this whole affair. I wanted to know yours. What are your expectations about this relationship?"

Well that was unexpected, somehow. Vee was thoughtful for a moment, sighing quietly.

"... Forgive me, master Splinter, but I can't help thinking about your choice of words. 'Expectations' ... maybe I'm twisting things around, but for me it sounds as if you think I have some machination or goal in mind. As if I expect some prize in the end. ... I'm sorry if I'm thinking too out of line."

"No, please, continue. I'm surprised by your thoughts and I want to know where this leads."

Her mind felt like overheating, everthing spinning a thousand miles a second.

"... We are different. I may never disregard this fact. I will never know how it feels to live as a mutant and for that I have immense respect for this family. But as far as I know, whatever experiences you all went through helped shape each indivuals that you are. That's how humanity works, how people are formed ... and that's how I see Donatello; as a someone and not as something. Our friendship began without me even knowing how he looked like, which never bothered me. And when we finally met, the only thing I felt was relief. Knowing that he trusted me enough to show himself ... I could only give back that same trust." Her fingers fiddled around her cup, giving herself a brief pause. "I do not wish to take pride in being with someone that looks different, it's a very selfish thought. This relation came to life by its own accord, our feelings mutual and true... I- I feel safe and, surprisingly enough, complete by his side."

Another silence.  
Splinter studied the woman before him, weighing her words. He looked serene, taking a sip of tea before he began to talk.

"For a long time, I feared humans. I feared their words, I feared their actions and their judgement. I mostly had fear for the boys, knowing they were nothing more but children. Their curiosity would lead them to explore their world, make them crave for what it had to offer. ... Ninjutsu helped me instore some discpline as well as forge them into strong men, but I knew, deep inside, that it would never fully prepare them for the cruel reality: that we are different. ... Most people fear what is unknown, inexplicable, and I cannot blame them."

He took something out from a pocket, keeping the object in his hands.

"But then April came back into our lives. The first human to give us a chance all those years ago.... And soon enough, others came, revealing a new side of humanity to me. There was hope, hope that we wouldn't be doomed to a life of eternal secrecy. A proof that some are willing to accept us, knowing there is more to us than our physical appearance."

He gently slid the object he was holding on the table, towards the human. It was soon revealed to be a pendant of a jade color, the symbol of a turtle ingraved in it. Vee recognized the symbol, having seen it at certain spots of the lair...

"We are family," continued Splinter. "And together we are strong. ... You are giving me hope, Vee. Hope that my boys are not destined to be alone. That they can discover a new form of strength and a renewed passion. And for that I can only thank you."

Vee carefully took the necklace, studying it before she placed it around her neck. The pendant felt heavy on her skin, but only because she knew it was filled with meaning and respect. She felt herself tearing up, but only a smile found its way on her face.

"I should be the one thanking you," she said, looking up to the rat. "Thank you for accepting me, showing me that I can finally put trust in a family I can call my own.... It means a lot."

She couldn't help her thoughts to lean towards her own family has she had said that, knowing those people were another story. She knew Splinter was probably curious about her words and so far she didn't mind speaking about that to him.  
There was still plenty of tea and plenty of time.

***

She felt relief.  
It had been so long since she ever poured her thoughts to someone, even if that someone was her boyfriend's dad... She couldn't help feeling at ease and at peace around master Splinter, as if she could confide anything to the old rat without any fear.  
To speak about her own family, reveal her struggles ... it lifted a weight off her shoulders.

She had spoken for a long while with Splinter, the woman not surprised to find that everyone had moved to other parts of the lair as soon as she was finished.  
She didn't find Donnie at his usual workspace, so her second guess was his room, gently knocking on the door when she found it closed. After hearing a 'come in', her next view was Donatello sitting at the edge of his bed, first checking something on a device and then a grin lighting up his features as soon as he saw the woman. He quickly gestured her to come in and close the door, snickering as he saw her come his way.  
Soon enough he pressed a button and music started playing, Vee recognizing Careless Whisper, which left her confused.

Even more when he started to speak loudly in direction of the door...

"AH YES, BABY, TIME TO GET BUSY!"

"What the freaking hell?" mumbled Vee, unsure, although smiling.

He lowered the volume, showing a playful look.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to make my brothers uncomfortable. They tried to bother me with sex related questions all week long."

"Well I think that will make things worse," giggled Vee, now before the turtle, leaving her arms to rest on his shoulders, standing inbetween his legs.

"Maybe later, but right now I think this looks good," he added, clicking a new setting on his device before he tossed it aside, leaving his hands to rest on the woman's hips.

Vee noticed the music change, some soft jazz quietly filling the room. She quirked an eyebrow, amused.

"I get the feeling you want me to talk about jazz."

Donnie feigned being oblivious, his fingers lightly tapping some rhythms.

"Oh this? Nah, I'm not forcing you. I'm simply familiarizing myself with the style so I won't be at complete loss whenever you want to speak about it." He gently squeezed her. "Also I think it creates a nice mood."

His eyes trailed her form, suddenly stopping at the necklace she was now wearing.

"Hey, I know this symbol," he said, one of his hands going for the pendant, examining it.

"Master Splinter gave it to me," answered Vee with a sweet smile. "... We spoke about many things."

"Guess so, you almost stayed for a solid thirty minutes with him! ... Is everything alright?"

The woman's hands trailed up to cup the turtle's cheeks tenderly, her expression never changing.

"Everything is wonderful and I am the happiest I could ever be. ... I love you, Donatello, I deeply do."

The mutant was speechless, a quiet and low churr rising in him, forever adoring the way she said his name. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, almost pleading for her to come closer...  
She guessed his need, next moving to kiss his lips.  
She felt amazing, the heat of a thousand stars burning her skin with desire. She could feel Donnie's hands soon trailing at the rim of her jeans, sometimes daring to move under her shirt, lightly caressing the lower part of her back.  
He gently broke the kiss, nuzzling her temple and her hair, taking in her scent. ... God, she felt like a drug right that instant.

"I can't stop thinking about that night..." he softly said.

"... Me too."

He seemed to weight his next words, leaving some small kisses here and there.

"... Is it rude to say that I crave for more?" he asked, his tone timid.

Vee bit her lip with a smile, locking eyes with him.

"No, because I do too."

He hummed, smiling too, his hands now flat on the woman's back, trailing around under her shirt. As they locked into a renewed kiss, Vee was surprised when he found her bra's clasps, easily detaching them. ... Surely such contraption wouldn't be a challenge for him, she guessed. It amused her, somehow charmed by his eagerness.

"May I?" he asked, starting to lift the woman's shirt.

Vee didn't answer, simply removing the clothe herself, same for her bra. She felt like a temptress, the ongoing music fueling her desire. Donnie didn't spend too much time looking, simply bringing his lips to her skin, forever gentle, going over every inches. The human hummed in pleasure, closing her eyes as she let herself drift away by his touch.  
He felt warm, one of his hands still at her back as the other wandered to her ass, squeezing it a little.

"Want me to do something?" questionned Vee, her voice lost in pleasure.

"Get naked for me, baby, please."

The woman executed herself, grinning seductively as she got out of her pants and underwear. She was instantly brought back towards Donnie, the mutant letting a low churr invade his body once more, his eyes devouring the other's form. His kisses were now passionate and needy, his tongue sensually brushing against hers, soon one of his hands getting to her core and stroking her folds.  
Vee couldn't stop her gasps and her moans, her nails scraping the reptile's skin. A shiver went down her whole body, both from pleasure and cold, her skin soon showing bumps and making her tremble. Donnie noticed that, stopping for a moment and then directing the woman towards his bed, letting her lay down on it. He next proceeded to remove his gear, only leaving him with his pants and his mask.  
He crawled over her, taking the opportunity to kiss her body all over again.

"Gosh, you're so sexy," breathed out Vee, her body arching under his touch. "... I want to see you all."

The mutant stopped, now hanging over her, his legs folded so he was on his knees, Vee's hips lifted against his thighs. Their eyes met for a moment, some uncertaintity found on the turtle's face. The woman let out a quiet laugh.

"Donnie, we already know I can take it. Now I just want to see what I'm dealing with."

He puffed a small laugh: "I know. ... It's just so overwhelming."

Vee petted his arms, her eyes now soft.

"Don't worry, love. We'll go one step at the time. ... Want me to help?"

"Please do," he answered, kissing the top of her head.

Vee's hands were already trailing along his body, going from his torso to his sides.

"You feel so nice," she mewled, searching for his lips.

As they were kissing, she brushed her fingers to the rim of his jeans, lightly scratching his skin, wanting to make him crave for more. Sometimes she would tug a little, then one of her hands venturing down over the fabric, feeling a bulge. She could hear some soft moans escape her lover, knowing she was doing too well.  
Vee moved, leaving the turtle to sit straight on his knees, the woman soon all over him, her body brushing against his, her hand never leaving his core. She could feel Donnie's hands moving from her ass to the inside of her thighs, squeezing in need. His eyes were dark, lustful, his breath slightly shaking from the excitement.  
Vee took that as a cue, her hands now unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, not wasting any second to pull them with his underwear. She first encouraged him with a kiss, her fingers finding his tip and slowly massaging it.  
She finally looked down to it, biting her lip. He was definitely longer than what she ever had – and she mentally congratulated herself for being able to take it all the first time they did it. The tip was a bit flared, although a bit pointed too.  
She loved it. She wanted it.

"You're perfect," she murmured, climbing on his lap, a hand still around his member as she placed her other to cup a side of his neck, bringing him into a renewed kiss.

Donnie's hands were now even needier, holding the human close as he could feel her doing a handjob.

"You're all mine and I'm all yours," she said inbetween kisses, easily getting aroused from all of this.

"Ah, Vee," sighed the other, lovesick.

The thrill of it brought them to a new edge, their thoughts blank of any reasoning, the single feeling of flesh against one another being the most important feeling of all.  
Vee was laid down on the bed once more, her whole world spinning as she felt the mutant fingering her. A loud moan escaped her, bucking her hips in need, feeling wetter than ever. She never truly experienced such crave and she knew she could easily get addicted to it.  
Donnie removed his fingers after a while, his hips now dangerously close to the human's, starting to rub his length against Vee's entrance. Both were breathing hard, the pace already langourous, the turtle's arms now all around the woman, keeping her close and hidden, only for him to see...  
She only needed to shift her hips upward that they started to join, a long pleasured hiss escaping the male. He tried his best to slow down, letting her time to adjust.  
Neither were able to talk, their only way of communicating being via kissing.  
You feel good? Soft kiss on the lips.  
Yes. I want to feel you all around me. Tongues meeting, never leaving eachother.  
Their minds were dizzy, their body sensitive. Everything felt out of this world as nothing made sense, only their love did.  
Soft sounds escaped Vee's lips, Donnie's lust rising even more. His hands went around the woman's waist, lifting her a little for better penetration. He wanted to hear more, wanted to hear her scream his name.

"Hmm, Donnie..." moaned Vee.

A low growl of pleasure escaped him, his hips smacking against her skin, his pace slowly taking speed with sensual thrusts. Vee's voice was rising once more, some whimpers leaving her as she could feel her end.

"Oh baby, don't stop," she pleaded.

He squeezed her skin a little, agreeing to her demand. He kept the same rhythm, his head against her neck, panting hard as he often left some kisses here and there.

"Cum for me, come on, I know you can do it," he said.

Vee's body jolted with pleasure, a long sound of love echoing in the room. Her orgasm came in waves, making her dance under his touch, feeling her walls tightening around him. She felt like dying, in a good way, her whole self blank, not even sure of where she was for a moment. She had a hard time acknowledging the other cum as well, too lost in her pleasure. But she did feel his hot breath, his lips next taking hers, keeping her close once more. Their hands were heavily petting eachother's skins, still in this incredible high.

"Oh my fucking god, Donnie," breathed out Vee, slowly starting to come back to reason, her hands still exploring his skin.

The turtle chuckled against her, smiling. He finally moved, laying to his side, instantly bringing the human in his arms, always wanting to keep her close. He mindlessly caressed Vee's back, his smile never fading. The woman still felt numb, grinning lazily, eyes closed, nuzzling the other's neck.  
She was ridiculously happy.

"... Those were some interesting results," Donnie started after a while.

Vee snorted: "What now, this was a scientific experiment?"

"Not really, but I'm just surprised to notice how I simply couldn't think... everything felt so natural. My mind felt numb and I loved it."

"I have to confess, I've never felt this much aroused before," added in Vee, blushing a little.

"Oh? Any reason why?"

"Why are you trying to turn that into a freakin' questionnaire?" laughed the woman.

"I'm genuinely curious," he answered, nuzzling her head.

Vee sighed, hugging a bit closer.

"I dunno. The fact that this relation is new. Also that you're different, you're sexy."

"Hah! Me, sexy?"

"Hush, yes you are! ... I'm just insanely attracted to you."

She trailed kisses along his jaw, which brought a low humm from the other.  
There was a long pause, both just glad to be with one another, until Donnie remembered one tiny detail.

"Hey I was wondering.... What did you tell Mikey earlier in French?"

Vee snorted, amused: "I said: I don't need any tools. I could easily bring him on his knees before me and he wouldn't even complain. ... Then it was followed by some tongue twisters."

"I still stand by my words then; you are an evil woman!" He placed a finger under her chin so their eyes would meet. "... And I love it," he grinned.

***

"Who knew one day we'd have two Donnies in the house," started Mikey as he, Raph and Leo were sitting on the couch, watching television.

The three of them looked towards Donatello's workspace, seeing the tall turtle sitting at his desk, taping who-knows-what codes, as Vee was sitting in a large chair not too far, taping relentlessly on her laptop, the screen lighting her face.

"Is that how they spend time together?" questionned Raph, unamused. "Donnie's the first one to get a freakin' girlfriend and all they do is do their own things seperately. What a waste."

"Maybe they find comfort being with eachother," commented Leo. "If that's how they like things to be, you should leave them be."

They heard a faint click sound in the kitchen, recognizing the electric kettle.  
Vee suddenly moved, leaving her laptop aside as she quickly walked towards the kitchen, not even looking at the three brothers who were following her with their eyes. She got out after some minutes, two mugs in hands, the smell of coffee following her.  
She got to Donnie's side, leaving a mug to him. A "thanks love" was heard, the mutant only turning his head so he could place a kiss on Vee's lips, next returning to his work. Vee then left her mug on the desk, near her sitting position, and got back to her work.

"This is cute," commented Mikey with a grin.

"Uhg, nerds," simply added Raph, looking back at the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC QUOTED:  
> George Michael - Careless Whisper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpqmoBYkQfc


	9. Chapter 9

Was he floating on a cloud?  
That's how it felt anyway.  
Being in love was such a brand new and interesting phenomenon. He often caught himself smiling for no reason or humming tunes whenever he was working.  
He felt lighter and he couldn't have asked for anything better.

Donnie couldn't help falling in love all over again whenever he would see Vee. Everything she did, everything she said, he strangely thought that all was perfect about her.  
The way she would spend time with the other turtles, offering them smiles and her help. The mutant knew she had a heart of gold, and now it seemed to shine even brighter.

He always found a way to involve her in his creations, especially when it was in need of an artistic touch. He loved seeing her work, especially when she corrected him on simple errors he obviously made only because he wanted to hear her voice.  
Vee was his flame, his passion. Coffee seemed like such a bland way to give him energy now...

And whenever she'd be away, Donnie's mind would always wander, recalling the feel of her skin under his hands, her warmth, her lips...  
Having sex with her or simply making out felt so natural, giving the turtle a chance to discover new sensations. Her lust influenced his, forever glad to have a teacher such as her.

There was no doubt that life felt as good as ever, nothing strong enough in this world to bring Donatello's mood down.  
He felt invincible, confident and strong. His whole existence brightened by the woman's presence.

He never felt this more alive.

***

Ever since Shredder was missing since the Technodrome incident, the Foot clan had been rather silent. With Karai, the second-in-command, behind bars, the whole organization had retreated in the shadows.... Until some new activity had been noticed, slowly rising by leaving traces here and there.  
Bank robbings, stolen weapons and materials. There were no doubts that the clan was trying to rise again, but as to know who was behind all of this still remained a mystery.

The turtles were meeting April and Casey at the reporter's apartment, knowing they needed to come up with a plan of action regarding where to look next and what to do. As much as the ninjas knew they could keep an eye out during the night, the humans could in turn investigate during the day, looking out into places and files the turtles couldn't reach.  
The group had settled their reunion in the kitchen, various plans and photographs laid across the table, as if creating a crime board. April did make some space at one part, putting down drinks, but she made sure to hand a coffee mug to Donatello, the turtle lightly frowning at what was written on it.  
I sleep with the boss.

His mind clicked, remembering the mug he got from Vee on christmas. He laughed, blushing a little.  
And to top it all, making it look like it was orchestrated, Vee got into the apartment, back from work. As soon as she got to the kitchen, she froze, seeing everyone looking at her. Her eyes went to Donnie who showed an amused look, bringing the mug up, his eyes never leaving her as he took a sip.

"I've never been more ashamed of buying something in my entire life," she finally said with a deadpan look.

Laughters rose, the woman shyly hiding her face in her hands, nervously laughing too.

***

"That's certainly not how I wanted to reveal that mug," stated Vee, she and Donnie getting into her room, the turtle closing the door behind them.

The mutants had to leave for patrol, but the couple still wanted to take some time to discuss before getting on their separate ways.

"And when were you planning to show me, exactly?" asked Donatello, smiling.

"Tsk, never, obviously!" answered the woman sarcastically. "... I bought it around christmas, at the same day as your mug. At the time I didn't know if we would become a thing, but the thought did cross my mind a lot... Buying it was funny at that moment, but then I realized how ridicule it was and never really took it out."

"Huh, didn't know you thought about us that way before then..."

Vee smiled shyly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, in fact, I'll dare say I had some feelings even before we met in person. ... That's why I wanted to meet you so much."

Donnie could feel his heart beat fast, somehow surprised by this confession.  
He couldn't deny that he had felt the same, even though he knew at the time that it was hopeless, knowing his situation.  
But now it was real. It was true.  
...  
He paused his reflexions, getting scent of something. Something like blood... It seemed to come out from Vee, the turtle showing slight concern.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Vee was confused, tilting her head.

"... What do you mean?"

"Vee, I can smell blood. What happened?"

Her eyes got wider, suddenly laughing and snorting. She did wince a little though, keeping a hand on the lower part of her stomach.

"Oh my god, Donnie, don't tell me you can smell that, it must be horrible," she said, still amused.

"What?"

"I'm on my periods, genius."

The turtle showed various emotions. First surprise, then pensive, serious.

"... Interesting," he began, thougtful. "It smells different than April's."

"OH MY GOD, stop," laughed Vee again.

"I wonder why I never smelled yours before," he continued, not even acknowledging Vee's comment. "Our senses are way stronger than a human's, I should've noticed that ever since we met in person."

The woman showed an unimpressed look: "That's because I never visited you when I had them." She next held her arms, somehow feeling uneasy. "Have I known that, I would've stayed away. ... Right now I have Niagara Falls inbetween my legs, it must smell dreadful."

Donnie snickered at that comment, next approaching the woman, gently leaving his hands on her arms, then giving a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Don't feel bad, princess, there's nothing wrong about this. Your body is going through a healthy menstrual cycle, that's a good thing!"

"Oh gee, you make it sound so romantic," answered Vee comically. "Feeling like I'm being stabbed in the uterus sure is a wonderful sensation!"

He nuzzled the top of her head, silently trying to redeem himself with a soft smile.

"Do you want me to come back later? Do you need anything? Pads, pain meds, ta-"

"Feed me chocolate and that might calm the demon," cut Vee with a smirk. "... Also a massage on my lower back would guarantee my eternal gratitude to you."

"I am but your humble servant," added Donnie, amused.

***

He didn't mean to come back at around three in the morning. It had been especially hard to convince Leo to let him go see her, but he did promise to come back before the sun would be fully set.  
Donatello felt sore, tired and dirty from all that fighting. The Foot was definitely preparing something, better armed than ever, and that could only unnerve the ninjas. The whole situation was still clouded in mystery...  
He found the apartment without any lights on, which was predictable. He slid inside the living room carefully, locking the window behind him and silently making his way towards Vee's room.  
The woman was sleeping peacefully, her back his only view. He could simply sigh quietly at such sight, a lovesick smile making its way on his lips as he resumed to strip himself out of his gear. He then got to the bed, delicately getting in and spooning the human, Vee humming in a tired tone, slowly waking up.

"Sorry I'm coming in late," whispered the mutant, leaving a kiss at her neck, then hugging her closer.

"What time is it?" asked Vee, still trying to wake up.

"Doesn't matter... Go back to sleep, love, I'll stay with you for a while."

The woman didn't listen to him, prefering to turn a bit around, her sleepy gaze catching Donnie's eyes in the darkness.

"April and Casey told me about the Foot clan... Is everything alright? Did you guys stumble on them tonight?"

The turtle sighed: "We did. ... They seem clumsy, as if they want for us to find them. They leave traces here and there, but as to why is still unclear. ... At least tonight's battle wasn't too long. We were able to push them away."

"Are you alright?" asked Vee, a bit concerned. "Did you get hurt?"

A soft chuckle escaped Donnie, nuzzling the other's head, somehow charmed by her concern.

"Don't worry, I don't have any physical injuries. My muscles feel a bit sore, but that's only normal."

Vee felt glad for a moment, but her thoughts did shift, her brows furrowing a little. She was now fully turned around, facing the mutant, her hands mindlessly and softly caressing his skin. She felt her throat clench, feeling uneasy about what she was about to say:

"Donnie ... have you ever witnessed someone die? ... Have you ever killed someone?"

Their eyes never left eachother, reading their emotions. The sudden silence felt heavy, Vee finally getting back to reason when she felt the other's hand cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry if this is getting too personal, I shouldn't-"

"No, Vee, it's okay," started Donnie in a peaceful tone. "It's okay of you to ask .... It's only not so easy to answer though."

His thumb slowly caressed her skin, letting him time to think.

"... Some crimes can't be stopped in time," he continued, his tone serious. "It happened on many occasions that my brothers and I wouldn't get to the victims before the bullet hits or the knife stabs. Sometimes things happens too fast and some people don't make it. And we hate those moments. ... We want to protect this city, but we can't be everywhere at every given time and that's infuriating."

"And yet you guys are doing everything you can! That shouldn't be disregarded," commented Vee.

"Indeed," a small smile came on his lips, but he was soon back to a neutral emotion. "But I can't deny that it did make us wonder about the true purpose of our cause. Leo and Mikey wanted to stay positive and believe that we are bringing good into this world. And Raph was mostly enraged by human nature. ... As for me, I almost thought like him, having a hard time seizing how beings from a same specie could so easily turn against its own kind, but then it hit me: morality is flawed. Nothing is perfectly black or white, nothing is ever truly just. Humanity is complex, people are unpredictable and we will never ever be able to protect everyone. This world can never be turned for the greater good and that is fine. All we can do is prevent it to turn to complete shit!"

Both smirked at that last comment, the turtle next leaving a soft kiss on the woman's forehead, then keeping her close, his gaze wandering around as he kept thinking.

"... As for killing, Leo and Raph are the only ones with body counts, although their numbers aren't even over five – results combined. It was mostly by accident, but never desired. ... Our training gave us the mean to knock people unconscious as our priority, but if the need was there, we could eliminate our opponents."

"Are you ever scared it could happen?"

He paused, the only movement noticable from the turtle being his hands slowly petting the woman.

"... Maybe. I prefer not to think about it, honestly."

Vee felt bad for bringing such subject up, but she couldn't deny that she had been curious for a long time. She knew the turtles were formidable warriors, as Vee sometimes had the chance to watch them train at the lair, but she never saw them as killers.  
She got out of her thoughts when she felt Donnie gently turn her around, soon the human resting on her stomach.

"I still owe you a massage," he explained, smiling softly.

Vee was glad for this change, humming as she closed her eyes, feeling the other lift her shirt, exposing her skin. She felt comfort as his large hands were focusing on her lower back, softly squeezing and kneading her waist and moving his thumbs in a circle pattern. Seated above her, the mutant continued his pattern as he hunched over her body, trailing some kisses behind the woman's neck. He was slow and tender, forever careful.  
Vee was being lulled back to sleep, her eyes heavy, eager to rest.

"I love you, Donnie," she murmured, sighing with a tired smile.

She felt the turtle nuzzle her hair, the massage still going on.  
After a while all Vee felt was a shift in weight, the other back to laying on one side of the bed, slowly bringing her into his arms, ready to sleep.

When her alarm rang that morning, she found herself alone in bed.  
She wondered for a moment if his visit had been nothing more but an illusion, until she found something on her nightstand : a chocolate bar. She grinned, seeing a hand-written note beside it

_I didn't forget my offering for the terrible menstruation demon. Hope this will calm it! ... I love you  
\- Donnie xxx_

She couldn't help grabbing her phone, taking a picture of that simple setup, sending it to her lover with a heart emoji. She felt giddy, like a teenager infatuated with its first love, but deep inside she knew this relation was the right one; the one she had waited for for a long time.  
With a sigh she lifted herself off from her bed, knowing she had to get ready for another day of work.  
... Everything felt so bland now compared to him.

***

February came in without any warnings, with it the reminder that Vee's birthday was coming fast.  
She liked to call herself a late Valentine's gift, being born on the 15th. She never did anything too fancy, mostly treating herself to some discount chocolate, spending her time on the couch in lazy clothes and binge-watching anything good on television.  
But this year, she knew things would certainly work differently.  
She had been able to get the day of her birthday off from work, which fell on a friday, but she still had to work on Valentine's, which was no big deal in her opinion.  
All day long she didn't even receive a text from Donatello, which was disappointing, but not really expected. Vee thought this celebration of love was nothing more but a scam, always saying that such feeling had to be celebrated everyday and not only once a year!

As she got back to the apartment that evening, the first thing she saw was April handing her the watch the mutant made for her.

"Thank god you're finally back," sighed the reporter. "That thing hasn't stopped beeping for the last thirty minutes. It's driving me crazy!"

Vee frowned, taking the device and lighting up the small holographic screen. It showed a message, a sort of reminder, its only content saying _'Go to the rooftop'_.  
Curiosity and excitement started to rise, a goofy smile finding its way on her features. She hurried to the bathroom, taking a good look in the mirror before she'd head outside once more. April followed her, showing amusement.

"Donnie I presume?" she said.

"I hope so," answered Vee. "He didn't even text me once today..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he has something prepared. It wouldn't be his style to just forget and do nothing." The brunette reached for something in her pocket. "Oh and if I ever don't get to see you tomorrow, I wanted to give you your gift in advance!"

She handed a piece of paper to the artist, the words 'drinks on me' written on it.

"You ... you want me to put drinks on you? What are you? A table?" joked Vee, trying to sound confused.

April burst into laughters, playfully nudging the other's shoulder.

"I hate it when you play your 'let's think litteral' card!"

"What can I say? I am but a poor French speaking woman that has trouble learning English! Zis eez too ahrd!"

Both laughed for a brief moment, Vee then holding up the paper, a smirk on her face.

"I'm guessing this means party time? Whenever I want?"

"You bet!" replied April. "I feel like it's been a while since we've had an evening just the both of us. ... I think it'll do us some good."

"I think so too," added the artist, next hugging her friend.

Feeling ready, the woman made her way for the building's roof, eager for what would happen next.  
She first found the place empty, sighing as she left her hands to her hips. A light snowfall had started, giving a peaceful feel to the scenery. Slow smoke trails were coming out from the woman as she breathed out, showing the constrast of hot and cold. For a moment she chose to close her eyes, taking in this peaceful moment with a certain glee. She loved winter...  
Her watch beeped again, Vee bringing her left wrist up and noticing the words _'behind you'_ written on the screen.  
She moved around, then seeing the mutant standing nearby, showing a smile.

"How long have you been here?" she said, peacefully making her way towards the other.

"Long enough to see you come up here and let me fall in love with you all over again," he answered, gently grasping the woman's hands when she was near enough.

"Dork," soflty laughed Vee, closing the distance between them.

They finally joined with a kiss, tender and sweet.  
It wasn't much, but so far it was everything Vee had wished for. Compared to her previous relationships, nothing could top the feelings she had for Donnie. The constant feeling of butterflies in her stomach, her neverending smile whenever he was near.... He was her light in moments of darkness, her joy...  
She couldn't hide her surprise and confusion when the turtle got a piece of black clothe out, saying he needed to blindfold her. Of course he had a plan! Vee smirked, removing her glasses and letting the other do. Next thing she knew, he held her up bridal style and the world suddenly started to shift, Vee gasping as she knew the ninja was probably going from buildings to buildings.  
She could feel his strength and the gravity shifts, making her heart swell, giving her a thrill she never knew she craved for. At some point she started to hear the traffic down below, knowing they were probably in a busier part of town. She felt like their travelling would last forever, but it did end as the turtle landed on some sort of plateform, putting the woman down on her feet. She was now standing before him, her back against him. She could feel some gusts of wind, guessing they were someplace high, but she never would have guessed until Donnie started to lift the clothe off her eyes.  
A symphony of colors was now before her, lights dancing before her gaze filled with amazement. They were standing above Times Square, right where the new year's ball dropped.  
Vee's smile was huge, an excited laughter leaving her. Her eyes were filled with stars, her traits lighted up by the various bright colors of the surrounding billboards. Her blood was rushing with adrenaline, the concrete jungle's nightlife pulsing through her like a constant drumline.  
She loved this view. She loved being up high, above the world, above every problems. Careless and free, like the wind.  
She felt the mutant move slightly, then bringing something before her, still standing against her back. It was a fine gold chain which presented a small pendant, a finely crafted amethyst resting as the centerpiece.

The whole jewel was delicate, feminine, Vee easily falling for its charm. Donnie brought the object to rest against the woman's neck and collarbone, easily clapsing it (Vee was always surprised by how careful and precise the mutant could be with small things). He next brought his arms around her, keeping the human close as he nuzzled the top of her head, leaving small kisses.

"I love you more than anything in the world," he whispered. "I could offer you the moon, if that was ever possible."

Vee closed her eyes, abandonning herself in this moment, leaning towards her lover.  
It was all she could ever wish for...

The evening went on as they got to the lair, finding it empty, Donnie simply stating that the others went on patrol, leaving the place for them alone.  
To do anything they wanted...  
Laughters could only be heard around the lair and the surrounding sewers as the couple had settled up to building a blanket fort in the mutant's room, spending their night watching funny videos and various documentaries, lost in eachother's arms. Sometimes their voices would die, long silence indicating a make-out session.  
They were happy, they were in love. Somehow they wouldn't mind spending eternity this way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vee's mug --> https://redirect.media.tumblr.com/image?url=/8a9f5bf8670eae24baac978a066279c0/tumblr_p7nlbjFox41r8u9c7o8_500.jpg  
> Necklace --> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRtaS41pWXu5LjETEDRvT8Vdpgi_9ukLCnvH9pLNszma_fz3Fts


	10. Chapter 10

Vee woke up to the sight of the blanket fort still hanging above, the white and purple fairy lights placed at the room's ceiling still shining faintly through the fabric. She smiled lazily, stretching her naked body, tangled in covers. She felt something on her torso, bringing up the necklace Donnie gave her last night. The amethyst was of a nice purple shade, its teardrop shape delicate and not too extravagant. She wondered if the mutant had assembled it for her, musing about the fact that amongst gemstones enthusiasts the amethyst was said to possess stress relieving properties. As well as being her birthstone, she laughed internally at how much of the opposite she was, plagued with anxiety.  
She glanced to the mutant still sleeping at her side, rolled on his stomach, face half-hidden into the pillow. Her heart sank at such sight, tempted to roll over to him, but her gaze caught on the purple mask laying slightly above, forgotten in bed.  
An idea crossed Vee's mind, smiling playfully as she grabbed the clothe, carefully wrapping it around her head, placing the opened spaces above her eyes. She next got a hold of her phone, turning the camera on and getting a glimpse of her new look.  
Purple wasn't one of her most favorite colors, but she had to agree that this shade wasn't too bad, nicely bringing out the green hues in her eyes. It didn't take long before she started taking selfies, some serious, smiling, others goofy, quiet giggles escaping her.

"What are you doing?" asked Donnie's tired voice.

Vee gasped, her body slightly jolting, causing her to drop the phone on her face as she was laying on her back. She bursted into laughters, pushing the device aside and rubbing her hurting features. When she looked back at the turtle she could notice an amused smile on his face, the woman trying to look pitiful in return, although that failed.

"It's my birthday today, I can do what I want," she said, her giggles betraying her.

Donnie moved, bringing the other in his arms and playfully giving kisses all around her features. He took advantage of this new position to take the woman's phone and bringing it up high so she wouldn't steal it from his hold. He got a look at her pictures, either laughing or stating that he wanted her to send him this or that one.

"You look good in purple," he commented sweetly.

Vee snorted, blushing as she hid her face shyly. As she felt the turtle give some kisses on top of her head, she did not realize that he was taking pictures at the same time, soon trailing down to her lips. He put the phone down after a few more shots, finally back to hugging Vee properly.  
A small sigh left him before he attempted to say:

" _Bonne fête, mon amour._ " (Happy birthday, my love)

Vee's eyes snapped open, suddenly throwing back her head and laughing harder.

"Oh my god, no! Your accent is adorable!" she commented.

"Hey, at least I tried!" grinned the other.

"And it is highly appreciated," added Vee, leaving a quick peck on Donnie's nose.

***

She barely exited Donnie's room that she was greeted by large handfuls of confettis, the colorful paper pieces provoking a yelp from the woman. She was next playfully yanked by a strong hand, twirled around as a plastic crown was placed on top of her head, crazy-looking sunglasses over her glasses and a large hand-knitted purple scarf around her neck. When she was finally released, trying to stand still but her dizzyness making it hard, she heard a camera, its flash blinding her for some seconds.

"Like a real queen of the ball," chuckled Raph's voice.

"More like a freak!" started Vee, lifting the sunglasses off her face. "What the fuck just happened?" she laughed next.

"Your birthday, that's what's happening, angelcakes!" cheered Mikey. "That was just the beginning."

"Oh no, no, no," scolded Vee in amusement. "I must warn you all, karma's a bitch and whatever you do today to me will come back to you worse times ten!"

She next felt Leo's arm go around her shoulders, grinning as the group made their way towards the kitchen.

"Oh please, we would never do anything bad on such a special day," said the leader, sly.

"That sounds shady as fuck, you're not helping your case."

"Nonsense," added Mikey, catching her gaze. "We just wanna make sure that you're not missing anything today."

She knew he was trying to divert her eyes from something else...  
She was suddenly turned around, seeing Raphael holding a small cake.

"How 'bout something sweet?" he asked with a grin, bringing the dessert to meet with Vee's face.

All three turtles started to laugh as they saw Vee's surprised face, gasping, her features covered in icing and cake. She eyed the three brothers, trying to look mean, but smiling nonethless.

"It'd be too bad if I didn't share!" she suddenly said, grasping some remains of the cake, throwing it first at Raph and then the others.

Things changed for a friendly food fight, laughters never stopping. They didn't see Donnie coming in, intrigued by all the noise, until he received a projectile of icing right in his glasses.  
Everyone stopped, looking at him, until Vee laughed again, hilarity invading her regarding this whole scene. Donnie smiled in turn, removing his glasses, setting them aside on a nearby counter.  
He didn't know who threw that, but he prefered to put the blame on the woman, swiftly going to her and rubbing more of the dessert on her face.

"I hate you all!" laughed Vee, her sides hurting from all the fun she was having.

So far, this beat all her previous birthdays, that's for sure!

***

After a quick clean-up, Vee and Donatello were back at the kitchen, the woman sitting at the table as the other insisted he'd cook breakfast.  
She knew the turtle was no culinary prodigy, but at least he knew how to cook eggs!  
Vee took that time to mindlessly look at things on her phone until a message popped up, this one being from her mother. At first she froze, frowning, until a long sigh escaped her, leaving the device to rest on the table in an ungraceful let down. That motion and sound grabbed Donnie's attention, curious as he saw Vee cross her arms before her, a slight displeased look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, adding the final touches to the plates.

A new sigh came out, Vee taking off her glasses, rubbing her face, trying to change her mood perhaps.

"... It's my mom," she started. "She's wishing me a happy birthday, okay, cool ... but then she has to bring the same subject over and over again."

"Which is?" Donnie added, sitting down and setting the food on the table.

He didn't even ask for more as he grabbed her phone, opening it, only realizing at the last moment that this was probably a breach in privacy. But he only felt like he was staring into a void as the message was in French.

"She asked me if I want to go back home," answered Vee, her gaze looking down, somehow angry. "She says I have no future here, that what I'm trying to do is useless and a waste of time, energy and money. ... And everytime I tell her she's wrong, she gets mad and I don't know what to do."

She tried to contain her tears, rubbing the corners of her eyes in order to prevent any leaks.

"... I'm so tired, Donnie. I'm tired that not even my family wants to give me a chance. I want to do so many things but I don't know where to look. I feel trapped and I want to scream, ... but nothing gets out and it hurts inside."

She didn't even need to look up to know that he was staring at her. A hiccup escaped her as she hid her eyes, ashamed. She felt like she was ruining everything, knowing the day had started on such a good note. She only heard the mutant's chair slide, then feeling his form walking to her, kneeling down so he could be at her level. He said nothing, gently bringing Vee into an embrace, the woman finally giving up as some soft cries escaped her.

"I-I don't want to leave," she sobbed. "I want t-to be with you. My life is here."

"Shh, you're not leaving, you're not going anywhere," reassured Donnie.

He let her pour her feelings for some moment, knowing this was the only good thing to do.  
...  
Vee rarely spoke about her family. He knew she didn't have a strong attachment, but to him the idea of fleeing your loved ones was kind of a foreign concept. Of course he and his brothers had arguments at times and he did wish he was left alone ... but Donnie knew he'd never be able to go on his own way and leave them behind.  
For this reason he had respect for the woman. He thought she was strong, even if he didn't know the whole story.  
When he felt that she was starting to calm down, the turtle slightly tightened his embrace, sighing as he left some kisses on top of her head.

"Don't let this matter bring you down. Everything you do has its worth, believe me," he murmured, nuzzling her.

She hated herself. She hated her mind, her creative strength. Oh how many times had she wished to be blessed with another life path.  
Vee tried to hush her thoughts, knowing voicing them would only create more tears or problems.  
Her tears had stopped, eyes closed to end the burning sensation. She calmed her breathing, burrowing her face in the other's neck.

"... I'm sorry. Y-you're right. I shouldn't break down because of that, I-"

"It's not about me being right," cut Donnie. "It's about acknowledging what's important for you!"

He backed her gently, cupping the bottom of her face and erasing the remaining wet trails.

"You want to be an artist? Go for it," he continued. "I will support and root for you because I know that's what makes you happy. I love the way you look whenever you sing. I love how calm you are when drawing or practicing the piano. And I love how passionate you are about everything you do... We need artists in this world so they can remind us how beautiful and poetic life can be. I see billion of stars in your eyes ... and oh how do I hate when I see their light flicker whenever you're upset."

Vee was unable to answer, her breath choking, a smile appearing on her lips as some new tears came rolling down, touched by his words. She could feel his thumbs at work again, Donnie showing a faint smile.

"... There you are," he said calmly. "You look wonderful, sublime, amazing, dare I say divine?"

"You're going to make me cry again, you dorky poet," lightly laughed Vee.

"I can't help myself. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, you kept inspiring me..."

He left a soft kiss on her forehead, a low churr escaping him, his whole self trying to recomfort the woman.

"Today is going to be a wonderful day," added the turtle. "I will treat you like royalty and make you forget about everything wrong in this world."

"You already treat me like royalty!" giggled Vee. "I won't forget how you call me 'princess' sometimes."

Donnie showed a cocky grin, winking playfully.

"'Cause I can't deny the truth when it's right in front of me!"

The woman's answer was a renewed hug, glad he could have shift the mood around. She couldn't help leaving some light kisses on his skin, whispering "I love you".  
How he could easily calm her anxiety was still a mystery to Vee, but it wasn't unwelcomed. For a long time she thought she could never find peace ... yet here it was now in her arms.  
She glanced at the table after a while, smirking.

"I think we should get to breakfast before it gets cold," she murmured with a faint laugh. "Wouldn't want to waste the rare opportunity of you cooking."

***

As the evening settled in, Vee was surprised when Donnie told her they'd be taking the van to a certain destination. The woman couldn't contain her excitement, knowing it'd be the first time she'd be on the road with him She didn't even questionned how he learned to drive, she simply knew he'd be good at it.  
Vee did notice some stuff at the back of the van, but she gave it no real care, too eager for the adventure that was ready to unfold.  
Music playing, a hand holding the other's, the trip began, Donnie forever silent about their final destination, his smile never fading.

Soon enough they were out of the city, lights fading, giving sight to a sea of trees and a black sky. The driving seemed endless, but Vee could care less, joy forever printed on her features, her eyes scanning the surroundings, an idea somehow growing in her mind.  
When they went off road, into a manmade path that led deep into the woods, Vee knew. She knew he remembered...  
Everything was dark, both of them finally alone in the world. The woman could easily see some stars glistening above, welcoming her into this new year of her life.  
When Donnie stopped the van, they were in the middle of a small clearing, the trees distanced enough to let them see the sky. The turtle left a kiss on top of Vee's hand, grabbing her attention right then.

"There's a meteor shower tonight," he started. "I thought you'd like to see it."

"Like it? Donnie, I'd LOVE it!" beamed Vee, her grin never faltering.

Excitement pushed her to rush into his arms and lap, covering his features in kisses. Her joy was contagious as the mutant couldn't help showing the same smile.  
Soon they were both out, Donnie grabbing what he had brought in the van. He placed his telescope near the side of the vehicule, the side doors opened so he could place various blankets around the van's floor, creating makeshift seats. He also brought out a bottle of red wine, grinning in amusement, knowing this was a reminder of their date on the rooftop.  
The surroundings were plunged in darkness, except for the faint green fairy lights found in the van, which brought a sort of surreal air to the scene.  
As he turned around to offer a glass to Vee, he noticed how she was already occupied at the telescope, observing the night sky, a faint smile on her lips. He came next to her, a soft, happy sigh leaving him as he studied her form. Then he glanced up to the sky, appreciating how he could see much more stars compared to when in the city.

"Do you know why I love space?" started Vee, still looking through the lense.

The turtle looked down to her.

"Do tell," he answered.

The woman stood back up, her eyes still fixed on the sky. She seemed serene and glad, finally at peace...

"It reminds me how problems can seem insignificant at times. We are nothing more but a tiny spec in a vast universe and what seems like mountains to us are just small bumps in the void... When things go bad in my life, when I feel like it's the end of the world, I try to remind myself that I'm just an ant on this ant mill we call Earth. There's so many things bigger than us, so many things undiscovered, so many wonders to find. ... I can't stop myself when facing a petty problem. I need to go forward."

She finally glanced at Donnie, her soft smile still present.

"Sometimes things are hard, life's a bitch, but what hurts me makes me feel alive. I see my anxiety as an overdose of that feeling; it's my body's way of telling me that I need to stop and think. Wonder where's my place in all of this, in this universe. ... It may never be big nor important, but I may choose where it leads and how it can affect my life and the one of those around me."

She moved towards him, next taking the glass out of his hands, the turtle's eyes forever fixed on her.

"When I see you," she added, calm. "I see a future; something grand, something more. I can finally dream, I can believe! ... You're the greatest gift I could ever have."

The ghost of a smile went over Donnie's features, visibly touched by her words.  
For the rare occasion, he didn't know what to say. He often felt this way when around Vee, her whole self mesmerizing him. She had that wise aura he could never cease being in awe of...  
He had unconsciously closed the final thread of distance between them, cupping her face oh so gently and simply leaning down so he could leave a kiss on her lips.  
He loved her. So, so, much. He wanted to keep her close, protect her, tell her that his life seemed so much brighter ever since she appeared... She was his star, forever shining in the sky, forever warming him.

"My love...," he whispered, still close.

Vee kissed him back again, tenderly, loving the feel of his lips against hers.  
As the feeling was growing, a beeping sound suddenly stopped them, Vee's eyes wide with surprise and confusion. Donnie straigthened up, looking at a device on his wrist, turning the alarm off. He grinned, pointing the sky.

"Good thing I thought about that alarm! It's about to start."

Vee's smile was as big as his, both of them next getting to the van, sitting at the edge of the opened space. The woman was seated in-between the other's legs, Donnie next bringing a blanket around them and their shoulders, leaving enough space for Vee to be able to drink from times to times.  
Their eyes were glued to the sky, eagerly waiting for the celestial show to begin.  
...  
A bright line painted itself across the sky in a quick gesture, soon followed by two and three more, never stopping. Vee couldn't hide her amazement, sighing in delight.

"Best birthday ever...," she mused, leaning against her lover's torso, appreciating his heat.

Donnie seemed to remember something, moving an arm out of the blanket, reaching for a bag.

"I still have something to give you!"

Vee faked being shocked: "Stop spoiling me!"

"Never!" scolded the other in an amused tone.

He got a small wooden box out, presenting it before the woman. The design wasn't too extravageant, some ornemental carvings found on the top lid. Vee set her glass down, intrigued. She gently took the box, looking around it until the other told her to open it.  
It was empty, but as soon as the lid was opened, a sweet melody started playing. It didn't take time for Vee to recognize the tune as Debussy's Clair de Lune, the woman staying still as she listened.

She did observe that something was engraved on the interior of the top lid: "D + V", with some hearts surrounding the letters. It was cheesy, but she loved it.

"Did ... did you make this?" asked Vee, somehow choking up on her feelings.

She felt Donnie's arms around her waist, the turtle nuzzling her hair, smiling.

"Indeed," he answered sweetly. "... I had to ask Raph some pointers about carving, but I assembled pretty much everything. Getting the music was the hard part. ... But for you, it was worth it."

He left some kisses around before adding: "... Put things that remind you of us in this box, so that whenever you feel sad and I can't be around, you'll have something to smile to. It's maybe not much, and I wish I could always be by your side, but I can assure I poured all my heart into this..."

Vee sighed, closing the box and leaning against the turtle once more, her smile glued to her features.

"Why are you perfect?" she mused, keeping the wooden box in her arms, close to her torso.

"Nothing is perfect in this world," snickered Donnie, his gaze going for the sky, observing the on-going shower.

"Well, to me you are, especially compared to my exes..."

His attention snapped back to her, knowing she had never really mentionned her previous relationships. He knew she had some, but that's the only detail he ever had about them...

"... What were they like?" he dared ask.

Vee puffed a small laugh, grinning in amusement.

"Oh, you know, at first they seem like the perfect gentlemen, but then they tend to take you for granted and give you no attention whatsoever... The first one never really made any efforts for me, thinking he'd only need to show his face from times to times for me to stay by his side. And then my second, and previous one, fell into a routine. Our chemistry was already thin, but with time it hardly hanged by a fragile thread. I was left alone, only used for pleasure.... It was a nightmare and I knew I had to run from it." She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "I've never asked for much. I want to be valued for who I am, what I am. I don't want to be a trophy nor a tool. ... I want to be a partner. Too many times people have misjudged me and on many occasions they have regretted it."

She could feel Donnie's hold tighten around her a little, nuzzling her hair.

"People don't know what they're missing, that's all," he started. "... Meeting you was probably one of the greatest thing in my life and, to be honest, I've never connected that much with someone before." He took a pause, somehow uneasy all of a sudden. "But Vee ... you do know that I can't always give you attention? I mean, with patrols and the stuff I have to work on, sometimes things get out of hands."

Vee straightened up, looking up to the mutant.

"Oh gosh, Donnie, please don't think that I'm insinuating anything with what I said! I am perfectly aware of your lifestyle and your family's role in the city. I have such respect for you and your brothers. ... The fact that you can find some moments to be with me, it's highly appreciated." She nuzzled his neck, sighing. "You're so much different than these two others, believe me. ... I too never connected that much with anyone and I can't believe I'm this lucky to have you by my side."

Her eyes met his, the world suddenly silent. Her voice became a whisper, only for him to hear.

"I feel like I've been on a long journey and only now have I found its ending goal: you."

They were now close, one of Donnie's hands in the woman's hair, forever gentle. They were studying eachother's features, always in awe of one another's beauty...

"I could travel amongst galaxies only to find you," continued Vee, her voice still soft. "The love of my life, my everything... my soul."

She could notice some traces of water in Donatello's eyes, touched by her words once more. He closed them though, smiling weakly as he left his forehead against the human's, the woman closing her eyes in turn.

"That's not fair," said the turtle with a faint chuckle. "It's your birthday, I'm supposed to be the one to shower you with nice words!"

Vee's answer was to kiss him tenderly.  
They didn't know if time had stop or was simply lingering, but everything felt so slow and yet so perfect at this very moment. Their hands trailed around eachother's skin, translating their love, forever grateful to be together... They felt like their hearts were bursting with every ounce of love they ever had, feeling oh so complete with one another.  
As the kiss ended, they were back to observing the meteors, staying close.  
Donnie was slightly surprised though as he started to hear a melody being sung by Vee, the human looking calm and simply happy.

"Poets often use many words

To say a simple thing

It takes thought and time and rhyme

To make a poem sing

With music and words I've been playing

For you I have written a song

To be sure that you known what I'm saying

I'll translate as I go along

Fly me to the moon

And let me play among the stars

Let me see what spring is like

On jupiter and mars

In other words, hold my hand

In other words, darling kiss me

Fill my heart with song

And let me sing forever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words, I love you

Fill my heart with song

And let me sing forever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words, I love you."

Oh how he loved whenever she sang, her voice forever filled with a multitude of emotions. He could only keep her close, whispering sweet words in her ear, telling her how insanely in love he was with her.  
Forever his princess, his love, his muse. Nothing and no one could ever bring him this much bliss...

***

Ever since that meteor shower, Vee had never felt that much more alive. Love was giving her a renewed energy she had long sought, her creativity going wild, often found drawing or practicing the piano whenever she'd be at the lair. She was inspired to create so many things, polishing her portfolio and putting more energy into searching new job opportunities.  
She was always smiling, that positivity not escaping Donatello's attention.  
He couldn't help his own smile as he was working on his computer, hearing Vee playing nearby, practicing some melody.

His attention shifted though as he saw Leonardo come to his desk, the leader softly clearing his throat as if to chase away some uneasiness he had.

"Hey Donnie."

Something somehow felt off...

"Hey!" greeted back the purple clad turtle, swinging his chair to face his brother.

Leo folded his arms before him, slightly biting his lip for some seconds, thoughtful.

"... I was wondering if you could help me?"

Donnie raised a brow, confused at his brother's behavior.

"Uhm, yeah sure, you want me to fix something?"

"No, it's not about that... It's about someone."

Both could hear Vee's playing suddenly stopping, the woman showing a smile as she was looking in their direction.

"Did I hear that well?" she started, amused.

She got off from her seat, going towards them.

"Did you meet someone?" she asked Leo, grinning.

"Well, we meet lots of people, Vee," pointed Donnie. "I don't see how that's out of the ordinary.."

He stopped, frowning, looking back at the leader.

"Unless.... How's that someone special now?"

Leo let out a faint chuckle, somehow timid.

"Her name's Mikasa," he started. "I first met her back in november and we've been meeting ever since. ... Now she wants to visit."

Vee's grin had never been bigger, already eager to hear more about this Mikasa. Donnie on his part was pensive, a billion questions popping in his mind.

"Then why do you need my help?" asked the tall turtle. "Is there something special that needs to be done?"

"I just want people to be around," said Leo. "I- ... I dont want this to be awkward. I feel so nervous when she's around."

"Oh my god, Leo, are you in love?" dared ask Vee, still smiling.

The blue clad turtle suddenly blushed, slightly grimacing. He let ouf a quick sigh, pinching the base of his nose, trying to calm his thoughts.

"No! I mean, maybe. I don't really know... It's a bit complicated right now." He glanced up to Vee. "I was wondering if you and April could be here too? I guess I'd need some human input to know if she's alright or not..."

"Goddamn, Leo, you're not bringing her to court and right before a jury!" laughed Donnie. "Why do you need her to be judged and all that stuff?"

"Because I value my family's opinion! If they think something feels off about her, I'll simply stop everything."

"Don't you trust your own judgment?" asked Vee, curious.

"... Yes and no. I've done things I'm not proud of and now I don't want to do that same mistake again."

Vee and Donnie frowned, glancing at eachother. Both shrugging, they decided to drop that intriguing case, the purple clad mutant joining his hands, somehow trying to look professional.

"Want me to do a background check before she comes?"

"If it's not much trouble, yes."

Donnie chuckled, adjusting his glasses: "Oh please, don't underestimate my skills."

That brought up an amused smile on Leo's face. He knew he shouldn't feel this hesitant, but the very idea of bringing someone new here always played on his nerves... He wanted everything to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC QUOTED:  
> Debussy - Clair de Lune (music box version): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WKGBLHTWwk  
> Nat King Cole - Fly Me To The Moon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5EUcYw96us  
> (Vee playing the piano) T. Monk - 'Round Midnight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kATahuszJNo


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you think she looks like?" started April as both women were walking down the sewers.

Tonight was the night Leonardo was finally bringing this new person around the lair. April had been surprised at first, knowing how the leader usually was reluctant about bringing outsiders, but she dared believe that he was finally starting to open up and accept the fact that meeting new people was not a bad thing.

"Based on what Donnie found, she's Japanese. Mikasa Kanegawa. Her family moved to the United States fourteen years ago for business matters and stayed ever since. Right now she's a martial art teacher, mostly specializing in different forms of karate and taekwondo."

"Why am I not surprised," lightly laughed the reporter. "The fact that Leo can speak Japanese just makes things better."

"Wait, he does?" added in Vee, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, he and Splinter and the only one who does. Raph tried to learn but he had some hard time keeping up."

"Well that's awesome then, I'll have someone who to practice with when I'll finally get to learn that language!"

April frowned, looking towards her friend: "What do you mean by 'finally get to'?"

Vee shrugged: "Oh, well, I've been studying Spanish and German for some years and when I'll feel confidant enough with them I'll get to Japanese and Brazilian Portugese."

"Okay, so you're telling me right now you know how to speak four languages?!"

"I'd say mostly three and a half," smiled the artist. "German is still a bitch sometimes. ... My main goal is to be a polyglot."

"Poly-what now?" laughed April.

"Polyglot! It means that I can speak multiple languages. I love learning them and it's a good exercize for the brain."

"Jeez, I can see that, you bring out big words just like Donnie. ... You two really belong together," added the brunette playfully, nudging the other's arm.

They finally arrived to the lair, first greeted by Mikey and Raph. April was soon off to go help clean around as Vee made her way towards Donnie's workspace.  
She was slightly surprised to not find him there, the gears in her mind suddenly turning and fearing for the worst.  
She frowned, suddenly hearing clanking sounds coming from the garage part of the lair, accompanied by some faint music in the background, recognizing Holy Diver by Dio.

Oh no he DIDN'T.

She made her way towards the source, getting to the garbage truck and noticing a form underneath; Donnie. He was wearing worn out jeans with holes at the knees part, his 'dirty work' pants as he liked to call them. Only his legs and feet could be seen as his upper body was tucked under the truck, occupied with some parts underneath the vehicule. Vee had a deadpan look on her face, getting to him and nudging one of his feet with one of hers.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

She saw the turtle slightly jump, unaware that she had arrived. As he was laying on a plank with wheels, he rolled out from his hiding place, revealing his features dirtied with oil and soot, same for his torso and arms.

"Oh, Vee! Good timing, I need help," he said with a grin. "Your tiny hands are exactly what I need."

"Donnie!" scolded the woman, hands on her hips.

The mutant's smile faded, his lips now forming a thin line: "... What?"

"You said you'd be working on the truck tomorrow! Leo and Mikasa will be coming in at any moment now and you look like you walked straight into Mordor."

This time Donnie couldn't help his cocky grin, easily quoting: "One does not simply walk into Mordor."

Vee puffed, trying to contain her snicker. She did get back to a serious state though.

"Couldn't you just wait? It'd be cool for Leo's friend to have a good first impression of this place."

"I know," added the turtle. "I just thought about fixing the suspension, usually that's quick work."

"Quick or not, now's not the time!" Vee tried to soften her features. "... Tell you what, if you stop right now and go clean, tomorrow I'll help you with whatever you want to do."

"But you hate working on cars and mechanics," pointed Donatello.

"I promise I won't complain," smiled the human.

She got nearer, soon hunched over him, her gaze suddenly flirtarious.

"And then we'll spend the evening together and do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"Yeah!"

"Even spend all our evening learning all the decimals of Pi?"

Vee winced a little.

"... Not what I had in mind, but yeah, whatever I guess."

The other laughed, getting up.

"Don't worry, I'm messing with you," he said, now standing next to the woman.

Vee couldn't help getting closer, her fingers instinctively hooking at his jeans' loops, slightly biting her lip with a smile.

"... Wearing those jeans, you can mess with me anytime," she dared say.

She was met with a renewed chuckle from the mutant, the male placing a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so he could leave a kiss on her lips. He knew he had her under his charm, soon leaving a hand to cup her jaw and neck, grinning wide in his mind. And as soon as the kiss ended, he playfully frowned, cackling.

"Ah-ha! Right into my trap! Now you have to go clean with me."

Vee was confused for a moment, until she brought a hand to where he held, noticing how dirty her skin was now.

"Oh you nasty boy!"

***

Donnie had opted for a bath this time, the tub easily fitting both of them anyway.  
Vee sighed, her back resting against her lover's torso, her eyes closed as she let her muscles relax in the warm water. She hummed as she felt the turtle's arms get around her, hugging her close, resting his head on top of hers.

"Feels like heaven right now," mumbled Vee, a soft smile on her lips.

"No need to bring religion into this. Let us praise our rightful deity instead; the glorious serotonin," added Donatello with a calm sigh.

Vee giggled, sighing and humming once more afterward, letting herself drift into this peaceful feeling. She felt the turtle's hands move after a while, slowly, trailing her shape and soon getting to the woman's arms. They were now holding hands, the mutant bringing one up after the other, leaving lasting kisses on top of them.

"You're so small...," mused Donnie.

Everytime he compared her hands to his three-fingered ones, he couldn't help wonder how life would be like if he and his brothers had ever taken that purple ooze... He did envy humans for being so free up above ... but at the same time he couldn't deny how unique he and his family were, somehow finding solace in that simple thought.

"Is it a bad thing or a good one?" asked Vee, bringing the other back from his thoughts.

"Definitely a good one," answered the turtle in a sweet tone, bringing his arms and hands around the woman once more. "You're cute."

Vee puffed a small laughter: "Oh please, I'm not cute. I'm a femme fatale," she joked.

"You're the one who said it so it is now law."

He chuckled, leaving small kisses on top of her head.

He could certainly not deny that fact, her hourglass shape ever so hypnotizing. She was no thin supermodel, but he couldn't have asked for better, to say the truth.  
Donnie's hands moved once more, stuck in his daydream, somehow starting to lust over her shape. Vee followed his lead, relaxing as she felt one of her lover's touch on her thighs and the other to her breasts. Long sighs left her, sticking closer to the mutant's body, her legs slightly spreading as she knew the male was going to her core, ever so slow and teasing.  
Vee let out a soft and low moan as the turtle touched her, his pace never too harsh.

"I'm sure this was your plan all along," mewled the woman, her eyes still closed, her head hanging back to rest against Donnie's collarbone and base of his neck.

"If I could, I'd keep touching you all day and night long," he said, a low churr rising. "Your body's one of the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Hmm, you're too kind, sir," added in Vee, smiling lazily.

Her hips started to follow his rhythm, biting her lip so she would stay quiet. Donnie's hand on her torso moved to her neck, cupping her jaw and tilting her head slightly more so he could trail kisses along her features as he started to finger her.

"Oh, Donnie...," let out the human in a small whimper.

She felt her mind spin, getting dizzier with each seconds. She couldn't stay put, her toes curling, her back slightly arching in pleasure. She could feel her lover's erection, grinning lazily.

"It's not fair, I'm the one having all the fun here," she commented, her fingers slowly trailing on whatever part of his skin she could reach.

"Don't worry, I'm having fun too," answered Donatello, nuzzling her. "I just want to focus on you..."

A long moan escaped Vee, easily distracted by all these sensations she now felt. Her breathing followed the other's pace, slightly increasing in speed. She mumbled some nonsense, her whole body exploding like fireworks. She didn't want to be selfish, but this whole attention spent on her could only arouse her, gasping as she could feel Donnie's free hand go from her neck to her torso, his caress needy yet sensual.

"Don't stop," breathed out Vee, clutching anything she could get a grab on.

Her voice started to rise without her consent, blushing at such weakness on her part. She could feel the mutant's finger curl inside her, reaching the right spot.  
It didn't take long afterward for Vee to cum, moaning her lover's name, her hips moving in circles as she could feel her walls clamp around the other.  
She felt out of this world, her whole self being on such a high. She had a hard time coming back to reality, only getting to her senses when she felt the turtle's arms around her once more, petting her and some kisses left on top of her head.

"Oh- oh fuck," she mumbled. "That was... fuck."

"I know, love," smiled Donnie.

Somehow eternity seemed to last for a while before they decided to get out of the bathtub. Vee still had a hard time thinking straight, but as soon as she saw that her lover still had an erection, she acted without hesitation. Both still naked, Donatello was backed up to a wall, Vee before him as she started a handjob, staying close as she left lasting kisses on the other's torso.

"Now's your turn," she said, showing a smirk as she looked up to Donnie.

She felt the other's hands get lost in her hair, holding her close as he left a hungry kiss on her lips, sounds of love escaping him from times to times. His hips lightly followed the woman's rhythm, too caught up in his lust to think rationally.

"Cum for me, Don. I know you want to."

A loud churr escaped him as he got to his release, knowing he couldn't have lasted longer anyway. He could feel Vee's mouth travel in light kisses around his jaw and his neck, both now in this blissful afterglow. They didn't dare move, lost in eachother's arms, whispering sweet nothings to one another.  
It was only after a while that Vee was the first one to move, proceeding to clean the mutant before stating that they needed to get dressed.  
She couldn't erase her smile, same for Donnie, the male playfully growling at times and quickly bringing her near for quick stolen kisses. They finally exited the room, snickering, holding hands and simply unable to let go of one another.

***

As they stumbled on the main place, the couple froze as they spotted Leonardo near the entrance, already presenting his friend; Mikasa.  
Vee quickly brought Donnie to the side with her, now speaking in a hushed tone, gritting her teeth lightly.

"Goddammit, I knew we'd get late. Now we'll look like we don't care about meeting her."

"What are you talking about?" snickered the turtle. "I'm sure nobody will mind. We were just .... occupied," he ended with a comical wink.

"You big dork," laughed the woman, lightly slapping one of his shoulders. "... Now, let's just act as normal as possible. I want to make a good first impression."

"I'll let you initiate. The only things I'll know to say are my name and ask how's it going. I suck at presentations."

Vee was surprised for a moment: "Huh, wouldn't have guessed."

"Hey, I've waited months to meet you. What do you think I was doing? Preparing my speech, duh!"

Both were now laughing and snorting, quickly trying to stop themselves before attracting attention on them.  
Vee confidantly took Donnie's hand in hers, next making her way towards the group. Their arrival didn't escape the newcomer's gaze as she turned to them.  
The artist couldn't help her amazement as their eyes met, the first word to come up in her mind being: feline. Her almond shaped eyes had brown irises sparkled with gold, piercing anyone's soul like a hidden fire. Her long ebony hair were straight and silky, complementing how tall she was.  
Vee couldn't help thinking how she would be intimidated by such woman if she were to meet her on the street. Dressed in a black leather vest and dark clothes, she didn't look like someone you could easily mess with...  
Leo showed a smile, going towards the couple so he could introduce them rightfully. Vee slightly shook her head, coming back to reality. She finally showed a smile, shaking Mikasa's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said the newcomer.

The artist was mesmerized by the woman's voice, soft yet so strong and confidant.  
She couldn't help thinking how a good match she could be for the leader in blue...

***

"How did you two first meet anyway?" asked April as everyone was seated around the kitchen table. "I thought Leo was rather careful around strangers..."

That got her an annoyed stare from the leader, but he got back to normal as Mikasa began speaking:

"I was walking home from work one night and I wanted to take a shortcut through an alleyway. Unfortunately, some street gang probably had the same idea and they stumbled on me, asking for my money."

"That's when he jumped in, I'm guessing?" commented Raph, smirking.

"Actually, she beat me to it," added Leo. "She kicked the living shit out of some of them. I only got to intervene when I saw a guy get a gun out."

"It was an ... interesting fight," half-smiled Mikasa. "Battling alongside a shadow was an intense experience."

"Were you scared?" asked Vee.

The fighter's smile was renewed, tender this time.

"Of course! I pretty much am all the time whenever I battle, but that's what drives me to go forward and aim for victory."

"And what about when you saw Leo?" added in Mikey with a playful look.

Leo and Mikasa glanced at eachother, smiling, the woman snickering as she tried to hide her features in embarassment.

"She called me a kappa," answered the blue clad turtle.

Donnie and Vee were the first ones to laugh, the others confused.

"And what the fuck is that?" questionned Raph.

"A turtle-like demon from Japan," answered Donnie, still giggling.

"Thanks, Donnieclopedia~," added Mikey.

"Okay, am I really the only one who got to faint? That's not fair," complained April with amusement.

"'Cause you're weak, April," laughed Raph as the reporter slapped his arm next.

Mikasa seemed intrigued.

"Was I supposed to faint? Is it weird? How did Vee react then?"

Vee looked smug, slightly hunching forward on the table, sustaining herself on her elbow.

"To put it simply, I said: Wow."

The other frowned a bit in confusion.

"Wow?"

"Yes! I mean, it's not everyday that you get to see a walking, talking turtle. I was already friend with Donatello before meeting him in person so I guess it made things easier? ... Also I'm a very curious person so I was mainly mesmerized than scared."

Mikasa seemed pensive for a moment.

"... I guess I was curious too. For me, it's not everyday I get to battle with the aid of a ninja." she had smirked at that last part, briefly glancing towards Leonardo.

"Ha! I'd pay money to see her kick Leo's butt," commented Raph with a smirk.

His only answer was the leader throwing him an annoyed glare. Donnie did snicker, amused that one of his brothers was finally living through some embarassement like he had to go through the first time he brought Vee to the lair.

***

That first meeting with Mikasa had gone surprisingly well! Vee did notice many times how Leo seemed flustered at times, always smiling and his behavior way relaxed.  
She knew the boys meeting new people was a good thing, April often mentionning how it was refreshing to see them slowly open to the surrounding world. Of course they had to be careful, but it was certain that the mutants had a good reasonning and knew when to show themselves to people.  
Mikasa was still a mystery. Seeing how relaxed and composed she was during that whole encounter, she must have had a good relation with Leonardo, trusting him and his family to know she had nothing to fear.  
Vee knew she'd be eager to meet her again, forever captivated by her whole character.

***

The next day, Vee did keep her word, not even complaining once as she was settled under the truck, by Donnie's side, helping with whatever he wanted to do. She mostly had to reach for wires inbetween small spaces, her tiny hands proving to be helpful.  
She was glad to have put on old clothing she didn't care about, soon her grey tank top covered in oil. Her features were dirtied too, but at least she wasn't the only one in this condition.  
She couldn't deny this moment to be fun, always happy to help the mutant with whatever project he was on. He was always patient with her and somehow eager to teach her new things, as if sharing his knowledge was a dear passion of his.  
At some point Donnie gave Vee a break, saying that he didn't need much help for what he had to do next. The woman still stayed though, taking this opportunity to teach in return; taking control of the radio and putting in some jazz. She would speak about her various inspirations: Ella Fitzgerald, Julie London, Frank Sinatra, Louis Armstrong, Nat King Cole and many more. How and when the style started, how jazz spread into its many branches.  
Donnie could see how passionate she was about music, his love for the artist growing again once more. He could never erase his smile, watching her be so passionate and inspired, the woman drawing at the same time, stating that so many ideas could bloom in her mind whenever she listened to anything.

A moment of peace settled in, Vee too caught up in her drawing, seated on a stool, and Donnie focused on the truck's motor before him. The soft tune of Nancy Wilson's Wave was floating in the air, creating a nice mood.

The woman's eyes were sometimes glancing up to the turtle, her pencil doing precise strokes on the paper, soon the mutant's shape taking form. She had always wanted to draw him, but was always so shy about asking him to pose...  
Hunched over her drawing for a little while, she was next back to an observational stance, only to squeak as she spotted Donnie right before her, a smirk on his lips as he was trying to clean his features with a rag.

"You're looking at me and you're drawing. May I dare guess you're drawing me?" questionned the mutant with amusement.

"Gnnoooo?" tried to lie Vee, clutching her sketchbook against her chest.

"Aww, come on, I want to see."

Damn it, she couldn't resist his pleading eyes. She sighed briefly, moving the sketchbook and revealing her work. Donnie studied the drawing for some seconds, now cleaning his hands with the rag, a pleased smile then appearing.

"... You draw so well," he complimented. "I wish I could draw like you."

Vee snorted a small laugh, arching an eyebrow: "Are you kidding me? You draw all those complicated blueprints, you have talent too."

"Oh please, it's not the same. I follow lines and models. You draw organically, that's something else!"

Vee pointed the garbage truck, mostly the lettering that said 'Tartaruga Brothers'.

"You did this I presume?"

"I used a stencil," simply answered the turtle. "Same for when I do tattoos."

Vee did a double take, surprised.

"Wait! So you're telling you're the one who tattooed your brothers? That's awesome!"

"I did come up with the machine, but as for designs, it's all thanks to Mikey. He's more the artist around here. All I do is follow the lines and fill with black if necessary."

"Can you tattoo me? I've been wanting new tattoos lately!" asked Vee with a large smile. She did wince a little though, knowing she must have sounded needy. "Unless, that's if you want, of course."

Donnie lightly laughed, amused by her enthusiasm.

"My equipement is mostly made for strong skin, since us reptiles have it thicker than humans," he answered. "I'd have to change my machine a bit if I ever was to tattoo you. ... But yeah, I'd like that!"

"Sweet, I can finally get your name tattooed on my butt," she joked.

Both were now laughing, soon Donnie's features showing a loving smile, next tenderly moving some strands of hair away from the woman's face.

"... You are beautiful," he said, lovesick.

Vee chuckled: "Ha! Even if I look like a chimney sweeper right now?"

"Doesn't bother me. As long as I can see you smile, it's the best look there is."

He couldn't help cupping the bottom of her face, next hunching a little so he could leave a sweet kiss on her lips. Vee did laugh a little afterward, grinning.

"I must be tasting like that damn truck and oil," she said, gesturing her dirtied look.

"Then," began Donnie, taking her sketchbook and pencil out of her hands, leaving them on a table nearby. "I think this calls for a shower."

"And what next?"

"Lots of kisses that don't taste like oil?"

"Now we're talking," chuckled Vee.

***

That patrol had been pretty much eventless, considering the constant lookout for Foot clan activity. Raph and Mikey were already off to the kitchen for a late snack, leaving Leo and Donnie to hang their equipment.  
As Donnie was calm as usual, Leo seemed thoughtful, many things bouncing around in his mind. He seemed to weight his words, biting his lip a little in anticipation, finally leaving his katanas to rest on their stand as he started to speak.

"I don't know what to do."

The purple clad turtle frowned, glancing to his brother.

"... What do you mean?"

"About Mikasa," he added without hesitation, his blue eyes finally rising to meet the other's gaze. He paused, collecting his thoughts: "I feel so at ease when I'm with her. I want to believe that something could happen, but at the same time I don't want to hurt myself like last time."

Donnie was confused.

".... 'Like last time'? Leo, what are you talking about?"

The elder sighed, somehow looking defeated.

"... I've been with another woman before."

The tall mutant was suprised at first.

"And you didn't tell us?" he asked next. "... What happened?"

He wanted to be angry at his brother for keeping such secret, but at the same time he started to fear the tale.  
Leo sat down, back against the wall, his eyes stuck to the ground. For the first time - at least that's how it seemed for Donnie - he looked ashamed, scared, unsure... The purple clad mutant joined his brother on the ground, waiting for him to speak.

"It happened in spring, two years ago. I was on a solo patrol and I saw those men run after this girl.... I didn't wait before jumping in, scaring them away. I thought I'd scare the girl too, which is somehow expected, but instead she rushed to me, crying and thanking me. ... Those men were after her because she owed them money and at that moment she had none, she was in trouble."

"Why did she owe money?"

"Because she was an escort. Those guys were some of her boss's lackeys or something like that and she had to give her share so they could provide her with their protection. ... It was stupid, and dangerous..." He sighed once more, passing a hand over his face, trying to clear his thoughts. "... I wanted to go away, but she insisted on thanking me as I brought her back to her apartment. ... She didn't want me to leave, scared that the guys would stumble at her place."

Donnie showed half of a smile: "I'm guessing that night took an interesting turn?"

Leo gave back that same smile.

"Indeed. ... It felt like a dream. That dream lasted for five months until she disappeared. She said she had to leave town for her own safety. ... She never contacted me since then." His expression came back to a neutral tone. "I've never told anyone because everything about it was rather strange.... There was no real love involved; she only wanted me around for protection and sometimes she would invite me in her bed. ... I wanted to believe I loved her at some point, but I couldn't bring myself to experience something you guys didn't."

A sigh escaped him, somehow relieved to speak about all of this.

"When I saw you bring Vee here for the first time, I couldn't help feeling angry and scared. I didn't want you to experience the same shit I went through; to fall for someone and then watching them go away without any warning. ... But as time went by, I came to get to know her better, seize how she really is and I knew you two were meant to be. ... To see you two together, it kind of brings me hope."

Donnie was silent, pensive. He would have never guessed such thing to have happened to his brother and somehow it also made sense? He could remember how Leo would often go on solo patrol and be secretive about some of his endeavours. ... But never he would have known that it was because of some girl.

"... What was her name?" dared ask Donatello.

Leo half smiled: "Rose. At least, that's what she wanted me to call her. I never got to know her real name. ... She loved roses and her lips were always as red as one."

He then left a hand on Donnie's shoulder, to emphasize his next words.

"... I would like if you didn't tell Raph and Mikey about this. I will tell them in time. It's just that... it somehow seemed easier to tell you first now that you experienced that feeling."

"Also I'm sure they would both freak out," lightly laughed Donnie. "... Don't worry, Leo, your secret's safe with me."

The leader nodded, satisfied. As both were heading out, the blue clad turtle did stop the other another time, slightly hesitating on his words.

"... Is there a way to know when the time is right? To know if she's the right person?"

A tender smile was now on Donnie's lips. He had wondered the same a few times before...

"First and foremost, you have to be friends. Talk and spend time together, that's the best way to go. Things will build up by themselves and the moment will come without both of you knowing. ... As long as you respect eachother, the answer will come naturally."

"Ha, now that you voice it out, it does sound pretty obvious," chuckled Leo. "... Thanks Donnie."

"Anytime."

As they both went their ways, Donnie got to his room, carefully opening the door and peeking inside. He noticed Vee already asleep in his bed, tangled in the drapes. He had expected to find her this way, knowing the patrol had ended late. A small smile forever present on his features, he didn't wait to get inside, undressing and finally climbing next to the woman, tenderly wrapping his arms around her form.  
Vee woke up a bit, mumbling some words, but she was soon drifting back to sleep as she felt the other nuzzle and kiss her features.

"I love you so much," he murmured next, sighing against her skin.

These words couldn't feel any truer right this moment. They were the absolute truth in fact, but only now did he really realize all the luck that had been bestowed upon him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC QUOTED:  
> Dio - Holy Diver: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhGEGIBGLu8  
> Nancy Wilson - Wave: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWW37rKLJfM


	12. Chapter 12

There were two rules for tonight: No boyfriends. Lots of alcohol!  
April still kept her promise from Vee's birthday and both girls were now walking into a nightclub, the music's deep basses felt in the air. The surroundings were thick with heat and illuminated by the dancing spotlights.  
Tonight was all about them, their friendship and about forgetting every problems in the world.

Drinks in hand, it didn't take long for both women to freely slip into the nightlife style, their bodies following the pulsing tones.  
It had been some years since Vee participated in such activity. In her early adult years she had seen and experienced many situations regarding that nocturnal lifestyle. Some were memorable, others right down terrifying, but overall it always provided her a view on how humanity could turn for the worst – or sometimes the best – in the absence of sunlight. Humans were nothing but animals, either preys or predators, lurking in the shadows and acting in forbidden ways.

"You know," started April as they both were on their third drink, sitting at a booth. "We've been living together for almost a year now and I feel like there's still things you're hiding from me."

Vee laughed, mostly dued to her drunk state.

"What could I tell more? My life is so boring anyway."

"What do you mean, boring?!" replied the brunette back with a smirk. "Not everyone can say they've fucked a mutant, that's special."

"SHHHsHshshhSHhh, don't say it outloud," tried to hush Vee, giggling.

Their hilarity didn't last for long, the artist already back to her drink. April could notice some uneasiness from her friend, the reporter silently studying her.

"... Why did you leave your country? What's the real reason?"

Vee's smile faded for some seconds, everything so silent all of a sudden. She didn't really know how to answer, but words left her anyway:

"To get a fresh start, get a new life. Everything back home brought me down and it always reminded me of how pathetic I am. I had so many plans, hopes and dreams, but they all got crushed by unfortunate events and bad choices. My family wanted me to be someone I'm not and it tore me up inside..."

She emptied her glass, putting it down harshly.

"I can't stand living a boring, repetitive life. I can't stand doing the same work over and over again. What I want to do is stressful and highly unpredictable, but so rewarding in the end! ... I want to create and let my imagination flow freely. What good is life if I can't?..."

April smirked, somehow glad to see this side of Vee. That inner fire, that desire. She knew the artist was passionate, but also knew that something was missing for her to fully accomplish her goals...  
She was about to speak when a frown invaded her features instead, spotting something in the crowd.  
Three guys were walking around, looking rather suspcious. One of them had a large purple dragon tattoo on his arm...  
Purple.  
THE PURPLE DRAGONS!  
April grasped Vee's arm, her eyes following the three men who were making their way to a dark corner of the club. The artist followed her gaze, frowning in concern.

"... What?" she asked.

"It's the Purple Dragons! They're here! They're probably involved with the Foot Clan."

"Woah, woah, wooaahh," stopped Vee, visibly confused. "First of all, who are they?"

"They're a gang residing in Chinatown. We have to follow them!" added April, already getting up, holding her phone out.

Vee firmly held April's arm, stopping her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? If, like you said, they're involved with the Foot Clan, we can't just follow them. What if they catch us spying?"

The reporter pulled the other up, bringing her to follow her steps amongst the crowd.

"We have to see what they're up to," she said. "The turtles need any clues we could find. I've agreed to help them and now I can't back up."

"For fuck's sake, April!" complained Vee, still being dragged. "We're both drunk, they'll spot us!"

Vee could feel her heart beating hard against her chest, visibly afraid.  
Soon both women found their way to a darker corner of the nightclub, lightspots rarely shining over there and the lighting dimmed out. April quickly studied the place before turning around to Vee, her eyes as big as plates.

"Oh my fucking god, Karai is here."

"... Wasn't she in prison?" asked Vee.

"Yes! She must have escaped very recently or else Casey would have told me! What is she even doing here? This is bad..."

"How much bad?"

"Bad enough that if she spots me, we're in deep shit."

"Okay then, let's get out of here," hissed Vee through her gritted teeth.

"We have to take a picture first."

Oh gosh, Vee wanted to shake her friend so bad.

"Are you out of your frickin' mind? We just have to tell the boys what we've seen and it'll be okay."

April didn't listen to her, already opening the camera on her phone.

"April, for fuck's sake-"

"They need to see who's surrounding her, they'll know who to look for," cut April.

A flash exploded from her phone, revealing their presence. All heads were now turned towards both women, Karai easily spotting the brunette. She pointed in their direction, saying something to the others, probably commanding to capture both women...

"Run!" urged April, pushing and dragging Vee another time.

Vee had no time to think, going through the crowd as if running through dense vegetation. Everything seemed blurry, every sounds muffled dued to the immense stress and rush of adrenaline she was now feeling. She only had to look behind her once to know that they were being followed by a group of men, probably Foot Clan ninjas.  
Soon enough they were outside, still running. At some point Vee lost her high heels, not even caring as she knew she'd run better without them (although running barefeet in this cold weather was no ideal situation...).

"Over there!" they heard someone shout.

April, still holding Vee's hand, rushed towards an alley in hopes of finding a manhole cover.  
Her wish was granted as the shape of one stood out from the small layer of snow on the ground.

"Help me out!" she told Vee as she started to lift it.

Both women joined their efforts, soon the metal piece out of the way. Sound brought their attention, spotting the ninjas coming through the alleyway.  
Vee did not wait to jump in, rapidly followed by April, the girls back to running.  
The brunette had her phone out again, rapidly dialing a number.

"Leo! 5th and 23rd. We're in the sewers, followed by the Foot."

Vee knew the reporter was calling for help and she couldn't be even more grateful.  
She thought they'd be running forever until April pulled her to a dark corner, motioning her to stay quiet.  
They could hear the Foot ninjas approaching, suddenly on their guard, knowing something was wrong as they couldn't hear the women running anymore.  
Vee couldn't breathe anymore, her whole self frozen in fear, hoping their hiding spot wouldn't get noticed.  
After what seemed like eternity, a strangled gasp escaped one of the men, suddenly disappearing in the shadows. The others were on high alert, their weapons out.  
A shuriken was thrown to attract their attention, Leo the first one to jump in and disarming one guy.  
Soon enough the whole gang was there, pushing the enemy away. Everything was happening in a flash, Vee getting to experience the turtles really fighting for the first time. Her gaze found Donnie in all this hell, a strong shiver going through her as she could witness his true strength.  
She got back to reality as she spotted Mikey next to her and April, urging them to follow him to safety.  
Her body was moving on its own, unable to focus as the only sounds invading her ears were crashes and screams.

***

"What the hell were you thinking?" scolded Leo as they were back to the lair.

April was already bringing up the picture she took at the nightclub, shoving it in the leader's face.

"We saw Karai! She got out of prison and she's with the Purple Dragons!"

He snatched the device out of her hands, still frowning: "Still, what you did was foolish."

"So what?!" replied April, annoyed. "You asked for my help and I provided. I called you for help next, wasn't that good enough? What was I supposed to do?"

"Call us BEFORE getting in trouble," said Leo, his tone rising. "We could have gone there and handle things on our own. Now you've compromised this mission and Karai is out there, probably running away from us." He caught a smell of her state. "... Plus you both are drunk, no wonder you fucked it up."

"We did the best we could," tried to add Vee, trying not to show that she was shaking. "We didn't expect for them to show up there...."

"Give 'em some slack, Leo," said Raph. "They're safe now, there's no need to be angry."

"I don't give a fuck, they ruined all our efforts!"

Raphael didn't like his brother's tone, knowing this wasn't his habitual behavior. He was staring down the blue clad terrapin, his stance on the defensive.

"Calm the fuck down," he warned.

Leo was about to replicate that another voice stopped him.

"Leonardo, come with me," said master Splinter, standing near the scene, lightly frowning and his tail nervously swinging.

Tension seemed to escape the leader's body, letting out a sharp sigh as he followed his father away.  
A long silence invaded the group, Raph's posture finally relaxing.  
Mikey was the first to break the ice, letting out a low whistle:

"Wow, I think that's the first time I see Raph trying to calm down Leo."

"That's 'cause he's a dumbass," simply said the red clad mutant, walking away next.

***

Donatello had been silent ever since they came back, but now that he and Vee were finally alone in his room, he couldn't stop.

"Are you hurt?"

"What are you doing, walking around without shoes? You'll catch a cold!"

"They didn't touch you, right?"

Vee didn't have time to answer any of his questions, the turtle examining her, next bringing a blanket around her, trying to keep her warm enough.  
She couldn't look straight at him, somehow ashamed.

"Leo was right," she finally was able to say. "What we did was stupid..."

Donnie sighed, standing before Vee. He gently cupped her face, slightly tilting her head so she could meet his gaze.

"You're safe, that's all I need to know."

"Are you angry?" asked the woman next.

"Against the Foot, yes. Against you, no. ... April had good intentions, but both your inebriated state didn't help. It was all a serie of unfortunate events."

"I didn't even want to do that," added Vee, tears of rage escaping her. "I wanted to go away, but she dragged me and I blindly followed. I- ... I didn't know what to do."

Many thoughts crossed the mutant's mind, frowning at such revelation.

"But now that it's done," continue Vee, "I'll stand by her side. We were in this together and she's my friend. I won't let her take shit because of this. ... Leo was being a dick back there."

"You have to understand; we've been trying to find clues about this whole affair for two months now. It doesn't look like it, but Leo's been stressed a lot these days..."

"He shouldn't lash it all on us though!"

She couldn't stop her crying, visibly hurt. All her stress was finally falling down, both angry and ashamed.  
She could hear Donnie let out a soft churr, trying to soothe her as he left a kiss on top of her head, keeping her in his arms.

"He was scared, Vee, we all were," he said calmly. "... You're both family, we'll always protect you. ... I'll always protect you."

A tired attempt at a chuckle escaped Vee, nuzzling the other's torso.

"I have no trouble believing that, you looked so badass back there," she commented. "You can protect me anytime."

A small giggle-snort escaped Donnie, nuzzling Vee's hair in return.  
When the woman looked back to him, she still had some tears flowing down, although a sweet smile was showing on her lips.

"It's funny...," she started. "April was asking me earlier why I moved out of my country, why I came here. ... At first I thought there was no special reason, that my life was simply boring, but now I wouldn't exchange any of this for nothing." She tried to wipe the wet traces on her cheeks. "Sometimes it's scary and unpredictable, but as long as you're by my side, I feel like nothing could ever go wrong..."

He knew this would never be the case. Danger was always around the corner for the turtles and he knew Vee could one day become an easy target.  
He then vowed to himself that he would always protect her. He would do anything for her...

***

Vee and April had stayed for the night at the lair, in case the Foot Clan was still on the lookout for them.  
The artist barely slept that night dued to insomnia, calling in sick at her job the next morning. April, on the other hand, left early, accompanied by Leo – the leader probably feeling bad about his outburst and wanting to apologize.

Donnie couldn't be more pleased to have Vee by his side for the day, keeping things calm around her as the woman had a slight hangover.  
She was dressed for a lazy day: a spare pair of black leggings she had left in his room, a large shirt and her hair brought in a messy bun. It wasn't the best look, but she knew Donnie loved it as he showered her in kisses and compliments.

The day had been slow so far, Donatello working on his computer has he tried to find clues about last night's encounter and Vee mindlessly drawing beside him.  
She watched him work for a while, unable to focus on her drawing. She couldn't help juggling a question in her mind, always curious about one detail ever since they started dating.  
She rolled her chair next to Donnie's, leaning on his desk so she could catch his eyes.

"Hey there, beautiful," she greeted, playful.

The turtle stopped, his eyes round until he laughed a little after her comment.  
He took this moment as a reason for a break, leaning back into his chair, stretching a bit.

"I have a question."

He paused, looking back at Vee, intrigued.

"Sure, what is it?"

The woman smiled softly, resting a cheek against her held up palm, studying her lover.

"... I noticed something whenever we're intimate. It's nothing big, at least that's what I'm guessing, but I do wonder.... You make that sort of purring sound. It's low, almost inaudible, but I can feel it. What is it? What does it mean?"

Donnie blushed, gulping as he tried to sit straight, his hand grabbing the woman's free one, trying to focus his thoughts as he caressed her skin.

"Uhm, well, ... first of all it's called churring. It's a rumbling sound we make whenever we experience strong emotions, such as happiness or ... arousal."

"Is it a sound that could entice or encourage sexual intercourse?" asked Vee, curious.

Donnie cleared his throat, trying to be as serious as she was.

"In a sense, yes. I wouldn't call it a mating call, but I do guess it could serve the purpose of arousing a partner."

Vee frowned, pensive. Her eyes wandered for a moment, as if trying to search for something.  
When she finally looked back to the mutant, still frowning slightly, she sat straight, breathing in and finally exhaling slowly, a quiet growling sound rising in her throat and thorax as she kept her mouth shut. Donatello was surprised, moving towards the human, some amazement showing on his face as he cupped Vee's face.

"How did you do that?" he asked, grinning.

The woman giggled: "I simply relaxed my vocal chords and opened up, thinking wide! When the air goes through them, the vibration is more intense and I try to go towards low sounds. ... I guess singing helps about getting a better control."

The turtle studied her features, his smile never fading.

"... Do it again," he said quietly.

Vee laughed, then focusing, her low purr back again. She could feel Donnie's hands slowly study her jaw and neck, feeling her work. His touch lingered, his fingers like feathers on her skin...  
Soon his churr rose, accompanying the human's. They instinctively moved closer, the turtle still cupping the other's face. He slowly nuzzled her features, letting his vibrations run through her, their lips barely brushing against one another...  
A soft giggle escaped Vee.

"Doing it for too long tickles and now you're not helping," she said, amused.

She could feel Donnie's smile against her skin, the turtle gently getting a hold of the woman's wrists and bringing her towards him, sitting her in his lap. His churr never stopped, now his movements slower, still nuzzling her features and leaving small kisses here and there.  
Vee closed her eyes, somehow surprised by this sudden tenderness, feeling an urge to be closer... She dared do her sound once more, the mutant replying with kisses on her neck, one hand lost in her hair and the other at her back.  
Sensing the vibrations in his thorax, the woman could only feel attraction, starting to experience a need, now that she knew what it meant.  
Donnie's chair was now facing his lab area, hiding the couple from the open space of the lair. He finally took the chance to bring his lips to hers, his desire growing with each seconds. He couldn't help feeling extreme arousal at that moment, knowing Vee's ability to produce such sound woke something primal in him. The woman shifted her position, now straddling and facing him, her hands never leaving his skin as they kept kissing. Donnie's hands found their place at her hips, gently moving her in a wave pattern, rubbing against his now present bulge.

"This is turning out to be an interesting experiment," commented Vee, taking back her breath.

She exhaled with a new purr, the other humming in approval as he kept her close, his hands squeezing in need.

"This is driving me crazy right now," added Donatello, his voice mixed with his constant growl.

He was about to lift Vee's shirt that the woman stopped him, looking over his chair for a moment.

"Not here," she lightly scolded, not hiding her small laugh. "Your brothers are still around, somewhere."

The turtle didn't answer, placing his arms under the human's ass, keeping her against him as he got up, grinning. Vee gasped, surprised, putting her arms around his neck, a soft giggle rising as the other made his way towards his bedroom.  
He didn't even look back once, his eyes planted on Vee, closing the door harshly with his foot, hurrying to a desk in his room, tossing what was on it and landing the woman on the surface. This time he did not wait to remove her shirt, his need telling him to rip off her bra, but his mind stopping him, preferring to be careful and unclapse it in one gesture. He didn't miss Vee's renewed gasps, her body leaning towards him, her thighs slightly squeezing his waist. The garment out of the way, Donnie's hands traveled to her sides, his thumbs massaging her breasts and nipples, getting a moan out of her in answer.  
He had never felt this dizzy, filled with the most pleasant sensations. Nuzzling her, taking her scent, he wanted to hear her forever, claim her as his own...  
One of his hands easily went to her core, under her leggings and underwear, stroking her out of pure lust. His mouth got to her neck, his kisses stronger, biting lightly by occasion.

"Oh, Don," breathed out Vee, lost in pleasure.

She scratched his skin, mostly towards his hips. She was about to slid her hand under his pants that the mutant's stance shifted, lowering himself as he completely undressed the woman. He moved her legs apart, bringing her closer to the desk's edge, then approaching and licking her folds. A strangled gasp escaped Vee, her hands getting a hold of the mutant's head, unknowingly keeping him close as she bit her lip. Her fingers then traveled along his mask, grabbing the tails and wrapping them around her palms, keeping a certain control. The turtle's constant churr could be felt, augmenting each sensations, keeping the woman on a certain high. She began to roll her hips with his rhythm, her breathing echoing, translating her desire.  
She got her first orgasm as he kept doing circles around her clit, her second coming a little while after, as he tongue-fucked her. She felt numb, on a cloud, her voice a plaintive mess as she begged him to come back to her.  
Donnie did move, but he lightly pushed the woman so she would lay on the desk, his form then hunching over her, trailing kisses around her features before he got to her lips, their tongues brushing in a sensual pattern. The human could feel him thrust his bulge against her sex; eager, needy. The sensation was pleasant, but she could only whimper, pleading to feel him nearer, entirely...  
His rumbling got stronger, moving away for a slight moment only so he could unzip his pants and lower them a little with his boxers, freeing himself. He got a hold of his sex, rubbing its head against the woman's entrance, sighing at the sensation. His gaze was now dark, filled with lust, locking on the woman's face as he watched her hiss and moan, her body invaded by many feelings.

"Fuck me, Donnie, please," she sighed, lovesick.

The turtle felt himself melt at the other's tone, a strong shiver going through him as he joined their bodies, a long moan leaving them both. His instincts told him to go fast, lose all restraint, but on the other hand he wanted to enjoy this, going slowly, hitting all the right spots. He rested the woman's legs against his torso and shoulders, his hands caressing them, squeezing her thighs from times to times.

"You feel so good, baby..." he mumbled, rolling his hips against Vee's skin.

The woman only answered in plaintive, mewling sounds, her hands lost in her hair, her torso stretching with pleasure. She let him enjoy himself for a while, but her inner fire was demanding for more...

"I wanna be on top of you," she said, lost in her feelings. "Hmm, I wanna move faster, love."

She could feel Donnie's chest rumble stronger, getting to a stop, leaving some kisses to her right ankle, trailing along her snowflakes tattoo, before he moved away from her and helped her down the desk. No words were needed as they moved to the bed, the mutant sitting down and his shell going against the wall, giving him support. Vee easily got over him, not wasting any time to grab his penis and guide him back into her, humming in pleasure.  
She landed her hands on the turtle's torso, moving her hips up and down in a sensual pattern, biting her lip as she felt the other's hands trail along her arms and body. Their breathings were soon following the same rhythm, the human's thrusts starting to gain speed, her lust rising once more.  
She sat straight after a while, grabbing her lover's hands, guiding one to her breasts, bringing the other to her face, kissing his palm.

"You fill me so good," she moaned, shifting his hand to her throat.

She wanted him to feel her renewed purr, excite him more.  
That action simply brought the mutant to rise his knees, his hips slightly changing their angle, the woman obliged to move towards him, her torso against his. Donnie's arms went around her, emprisoning her. His pace caught on hers, but this time he went stronger, bringing out more cries from Vee. He nuzzled her hair, telling her how good she felt, how he loved to fuck her, that he wanted to keep her forever for himself...  
Nothing else existed at this very moment, both lovers' minds blank, lost in this pleasure.  
Donnie did notice a change in the woman's breathing pattern, indicating her nearing end. He focused on her voice, the feeling of her skin against his, the smell of her arousal. When he felt her clench around him, her body rubbing against him, he lost it all, his churr stronger than ever, a long moan leaving him by the same occasion. He rode the waves of his orgasm with long, sensual thrusts, his hands gently clawing the woman's back.  
He could barely come back to reason that he felt Vee's lips against his, her kiss slow and tender. Donnie felt relaxed, his mucles rid of any tension, leaving a hand behind the other's head, lost in her hair. Their kiss turned into frenching, that simple action surpassing any words or compliments.  
He did smile when he heard the woman hum in pleasure, next leaving his forehead against hers, his hands petting her all around.

"That was intense," she murmured, nuzzling his cheek. "... I need to remind myself to do that sound whenever I want it this way, holy fuck."

Donnie chuckled, then sighing tenderly as he hugged Vee closer.

"It was kind of strange to hear that sound coming from you," he started. "I'm used to only hearing myself so I never mind that action.... But when you did it, it's like it switched something inside."

"Stay tuned for next week's episode of 'How to bang your mutant': learn how to churr your way into hot sex," commented Vee with amusement.

This time the turtle exploded with laughter, the woman following his hilarity.  
Still laying on top of him, Vee sighed, her finger tracing random patterns on his torso, pensive as she showed a smirk.

"You know... you're really good for someone who's never had any relationship before. Are you a sex god by any chance?" she asked half-jokingly.

Donnie chuckled with a small snort, a slight blush appearing. He mumbled something, the words escaping the woman.

"... What?" she questionned, squinting a little.

"I watched a lot of porn, okay?!" confessed the mutant. "I mean, that's all I could do, right?"

Vee snickered, first answering with a quick peck on her lover's cheek.

"There's nothing wrong with that! All I can say is that you learned well," she smiled. "... What kind do you like to watch?"

"Oh my god, we are NOT talking about that," laughed Donnie, suddenly embarassed.

"Why not?" added Vee, still smiling sweetly. "It's not a bad thing and there's most certainly nothing to be ashamed of. Personally, porn makes me laugh because sometimes I think it's over-acted and exaggerated, but that's just my personal taste. If you enjoy it, you do you."

"Oh stop being so open-minded!" teased Donnie in a playful way. "... You're just so perfect right now. I don't need any of those videos these days, you're all I need and wished for." He trailed some kisses on top of her head, seizing this moment to take in her scent, forever intoxicating... "And for your information, I do like it soft," he murmured next with a light chuckle.

Vee hummed, her hands slowly trailing around on his skin. The turtle did the same, a sigh escaping him as he gently caressed the woman's back. This moment of peace was more than welcomed, Donnie's thoughts finally setting down from this high he just experienced.  
The more his thoughts shifted, the more his touch slowed down, lightly frowning.  
Vee noticed that change, lifting her eyes to him.

"... What's wrong?" she asked in a small voice.

He seemed to realize how he must have looked, slightly shaking his head and the attempt of a smile coming on his lips.

"I just keep thinking," he started. "... Being who I am, I'll never be able to offer you things humans normally do: going on dates, walking around in public while holding your hand, stuff like that... It keeps me wondering what can you possibly see in me."

A light chuckle escaped Vee, making the other frown a little.

"I don't need all of that stuff," she said, one of her hands getting to his cheek, her thumb slowly brushing his skin. Her gaze could only translate her love. "I don't need fancy dates, walks amongst busy crowds or anything like that. A date with you is spending precious time in your company, doing things we both love. ... I'm not asking you to be a human, I'm asking you to be you."

"Won't you get tired, though? Won't you long to partake in such activities once more?"

"Those things annoy me, to say the truth..."

Her eyes caught his, trying to understand his feelings.

"... Don't be scared about those things, Donnie," she reassured. "I want to be with you. I love you... I love you so much," she ended calmly, nuzzling her nose against his cheek.

She felt the turtle's arms tighten around her a little, a long sigh escaping him.

"... How could I ever be this lucky?" he next said in hushed tones.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," added Vee. "We were just meant to be."

"Still, there was a fifty percent chance that I'd finally kick my own butt and decide to meet you.... If I had decided not to go, I would have missed all of this, all of you."

"Don't think in numbers, think with your heart... One day or another, our paths would have crossed. I just know it."

A small smirk showed on the turtle's lips: "You know what needs to cross my path right now? ... Poptarts."

"Oh dear."

"I have such a craving, it's unbelievable."

"You better share or else I'll hide the box!"

***

The dojo always was either a place of peace or a turbulence of strength, a brutal ocean. This time only the sounds of calm breaths filled the room, like constant waves caressing the shores.  
It wasn't rare nowadays for Vee and Leo to meditate together, both knowing this activity brought them peace of mind. Although that session didn't feel as comfortable as the others, especially knowing how things unfolded last night...  
Vee could sense some uneasiness coming out of the leader, even if he tried so hard to keep his composure. The artist could only breathe peacefully, trying to convey her feeling of calmness as the atmosphere felt like a tug-of-war inbetween the panicking terrapin and the afterglowing human.  
Frowning after a while, Vee decided to get up with a sigh, making her way towards the kitchen to grab the usual tea set and cups. When she returned, she placed the plateau right in front of Leo, sitting across, facing the leader.

"Speak," she simply said.

As the mutant had kept his eyes closed, he then opened one, gazing down the woman with slight confusion.

"I'm not finished," he simply said, closing back his eye, trying to regain his posture.

"I'm unfortunately an empath and right now I know you're feeling shitty. Since I can't meditate in peace, it'll be the same for you. I won't leave you until you speak your mind."

The blue clad turtle sighed deeply, looking back at Vee with an annoyed gaze. Although he knew she was right...  
He took the cup Vee handed him, taking a sip before he decided to talk.

"... I'm sorry, about last night."

"Donnie told me you were feeling stressed with this whole ordeal-"

"Still, that doesn't excuse my attitude," he calmly cut. "... Many emotions invaded me and I let them take the best out of me; that's not how I was taught to handle things."

"It's okay to have some slip ups from times to times," added Vee. Her fingers lightly tapped around her cup, pensive. "... I understand how frustrating it can be to see something you've been working on for such a long time just go wrong, even for one little moment. I know what April and I did last night was foolish and dangerous, but it was all in good intentions."

Leo stopped her, holding his palm up: "I know, I know... April went through the same speech herself. ... I appreciate both your efforts and your concerns, but now we need to focus on the future, about a plan, rather than get stuck in the past and its errors."

Vee somehow looked defeated, unable to keep her gaze on the leader.

"Even if we came up with a plan, who knows if we'd be able to keep it? Personally, I know that when I'm facing danger, I either get stuck, unable to do any moves, or I snap and actually do something. ... It's really hard to know how I'll react in certain situations."

"That's why my plan is to get you two out of any situation," replied Leo.

"Even April?" questionned the artist, confused. "I thought you guys needed her help."

"And we got it," lightly smiled the terrapin. "Now that we know Karai is back, we can take it from here. April is no ninja, although she knows how to defend herself. ... Karai is not like any low-life gang member. She has ressources and power; she won't hesitate to use any means to get to us, which might mean that she could use both of you as bait."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"One of us will accompany you both at night when you get out of work and walk you home. We'll each have our turns."

Vee couldn't help frowning, feeling some disbelief regarding Leo's idea.

"... Leo, you guys can't keep doing that forever, it's ridiculous!"

"No it's not," he frowned in return.

"Have you at least told your brothers about this plan?"

"Not yet, but I know they will agree to it, at least I know Donnie will."

The woman sighed, leaving her cup down.

"Look ... I know you have good intentions and it's appreciated, but I have the feeling this is getting out of hands. What next? We won't be able to get out our appartment without any of you guys? ... Unfortunately, danger is at every corners of this city and we have to accept that reality. What about Mikasa? Will you also try to overprotect her?"

"No need to bring her into this; she knows how to defend herself and she's not known to Karai."

"Then teach us, teach me how to defend myself. I'm willing to do it if it can ease your mind."

Leonardo paused, seriously considering this idea. He finally smiled:

"I'm no sensei, I'm not ready to teach-"

"Then I will," added another voice from the dojo's entrance.

Both their gazes wandered to the newcomer, discovering that it was none other than master Splinter.  
Leo instantly got up, properly greeting his father with a respectful bow.

"Sensei ... how long have you been listening?" he asked, lightly ashamed.

"Long enough to hear about your plan," answered the rat, walking towards the duo.

Vee got up too, to be polite. She stayed silent, waiting to see how things would unfold.

"You have a good heart," started Splinter, leaving a hand on his son's forearm gently. "But Vee is right; you won't be able to do this forever. Overprotecting won't prevent things from going wrong. Remember how you and your brothers disobeyed me and went above ground without my permission...."

Leo smiled once more to this thought, but was quick to regain a serious composure.

"I'm just trying to protect my family," he quietly said.

"And it is not a bad thing! But what you need to learn now is to trust them. ... I trust that you will be able to protect them, but you must believe that they'll be able to do the same for themselves and even for you."

The terrapin inhaled slowly, weighing his father's words. He finally let out a sharp puff, hands on his hips as he glanced between the rat and the human.

"Okay then, train her. See what you can do, but let me – let us protect them until she's able to defend herself properly, April included."

Vee felt victorious, but she lowkey knew it would take time for her to get to an acceptable level for the leader. April would easily succeed while the artist would most certainly struggle at some points.  
It was only best to try at that point!


	13. Chapter 13

Winter was already on its way out, the temperature on the brink of lightly cold and pleasantly warm. It's been some weeks since Leo's 'protection plan' was going on, each turtles taking turns on keeping an eye on Vee and April whenever they had to come home late from work.  
Tonight the artist was the only one walking, her roomate having a day off. The stroll was as eventless as usual, her only cue that one of the mutants was following her being that she could spot a form getting from one building top to another.  
And also she was speaking on the phone with him.

"So, what project am I forbidding you to work on, all thanks to Leo's awesome plan?"

She could hear Donnie's snicker at the other end of the line.

"Oh don't say that, you know he only has good intentions. ... And for your information, I was working on the toaster."

"Again? It's like the third time in not even a month."

"I know! ... I think Mikey is letting his cooking creativity take the best of him; you can't heat pizza bagels in an upright toaster."

"Even when it's laid to its side?"

"You're just asking for more trouble," laughed the terrapin. "They'll just fly off to the floor when it's done."

"Point taken!"

A long sigh escaped her as she crossed a street, the streetlights shining down on her path as her boyfriend still remained in the shadows.

"... I wish I could be walking by your side," echoed Donatello's voice through her phone.

She was surprised at first to hear that, somehow wondering if he had read in the depths of her mind. A small smile got to her lips, quickly calculating the remaining time until reaching her home.

"I know, Don, I wish too. But we're almost there, don't worry about it."

"Oh, before you get inside, can you wait for my cue? ... I have something special."

"And April is involved?" asked Vee, amused.

"She was, in a certain way, but she won't be at your place tonight."

That lifted the woman's spirits, knowing she'd get to spend the evening alone with the mutant.  
And now she was eager to see what was awaiting her!  
She finally arrived upon her apartment building, already making her way inside until reaching her entry door. She waited some minutes before knocking gently on the door to signal Donnie that she was there – as they weren't speaking on the phone anymore. The artist could hear some footsteps on the other side, guessing he was probably setting some things. Then the moment of truth came, the door finally opening, large enough for her to enter without revealing the mutant's presence.

"Madam," jokingly greeted the terrapin as Vee was in.

She instantly noticed how the lights were off, except for the faint glow of various candles way ahead in the living room area. Her smile wouldn't fade, Donnie taking her spring coat off of her and setting it to the side, next leaving a hand at the small of her back as they made their way to the next scene.  
Many candles were placed around, giving a focus on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. On it was placed a bottle of white wine with two glasses and a plate of sushis.  
Vee showed a smirk as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Is this a date?" she asked, reminiscent of that time on the roof some months ago.

"Only if you want it to be," answered the other, playing her game.

The woman filled the wine glasses, handing one to the mutant.

"Why do you keep bringing wine? I remember you saying you don't even drink that."

"White wine is less worse than red, so I don't mind," explained Donnie, taking a sip before he continued: "Also there's another bottle in the fridge so we're not done for tonight."

Vee faked being shocked. "Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?"

"Yes, I can be fun sometimes, how surprising is that!"

She lightly slapped his arm, bringing a small chortle out of the other.  
The evening couldn't get any better afterward, hilarity never escaping them and wine flowing. They were already at the half of the second bottle that they found themselves in eachother's arms – or mostly Donnie sitting on the couch as Vee was seated in his lap, facing him. She couldn't help her smirk as she lightly bit her lip, tracing imaginary patterns on his torso.

"Are you a scientist? ... Because I'd love to do you on a table periodically," she blabbered, lovesick.

"Hey, oh, that's my job to say cheesy liners like that!" laughed the other, unconsciously laying a hand on her hip, bringing her body closer to his.

"What are you gonna do, oh mighty ninja warrior? You're as drunk as me anyway," smirked Vee.

He returned the same smile, finishing what was left in his glass before putting it aside, removing the woman's right after. His hands easily found a new place at the lowest part of the human's back, soon petting her skin.

"First I will destabilize," he started, his tone low and seductive. "You'll be begging for mercy soon enough and that's when I'll strike."

He took her scent in the crook of her neck, travelling higher so he could leave kisses along her jaw. Every sensations were amplified when drunk, their skins numb and yet so sensitive. Vee couldn't retain her moan, her hold slightly tightening around the mutant's shoulders. She felt the world spin, nuzzling her lover's cheek in hopes of finding his lips. A low churr rose from the turtle, smiling once more as he could clearly feel the woman's need.

"Look at you; so hot and eager, just for me," he murmured. "You're mine, all mine," he added, cupping her ass, forever loving her form.

"Don...," gasped Vee, her body exploding in a wave of shivers all over her skin.

Their lips finally met, their passion already in place.  
When sober, Donatello would always wonder how he could have ever become so addicted to her, but now everything made sense. This euphoria and need he was currently going through, it was all a thrill he knew he'd never get tired of. Every moves and sounds she made could only fuel his very core, always demanding for more.  
Her shirt was soon thrown away, Vee easily taking control as she started grinding against the other, panting dued to her growing lust. The mutant was about to remove her bra that a loud sound stopped them both, their eyes instantly diverting to the coffee table.  
Vee's phone was ringing, indicating that someone was calling.  
Donnie was frowning, Vee was laughing.

"Let it be," she said.

Oh no, drunk Donnie was a confident Donnie. And he would not take that kind of shit from anybody.  
He lunged for the phone, keeping the woman against him.

"Donnie, stop!" warned Vee, still smiling from amusement.

The turtle took the call in, putting it on speaker.

"Whoever's calling, you better have a goddamn good reason," he started.

" _Véro_?" answered a woman's voice.

Vee instantly jumped, her eyes as big as plates. She grabbed the phone out of the other's hand, already switching to her native tongue.

" _Maman_?"

Oh shit, Donatello realized, that's her mom.  
The human stayed seated where she was, trying to get down from the high clouds she was on.

" _Depuis quand tu m'appelles aussi tard_?" (Since when you're calling me this late?) she started.

" _Il est à peine 8h30, j'trouve pas que c'est si tard_." (It's barely 8:30, I don't think it's that much late.)

" _Peu importe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a_?" (Whatever, what's the matter?) asked Vee, somehow annoyed.

" _J'veux juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Ça fait au moins un mois qu'on s'est pas parlé! Et c'est qui qui a répondu au téléphone? T'es avec qui?_ " (I just want to get some news about you. It's been at least a month since we last spoke! And who answered the phone. Who are you with?).

Her mother's tone sounded somehow impatient, demanding to be answered without delay. Donnie couldn't catch everything that was said, but he did recognize some words or two, easily guessing that she was asking Vee who she was with.

" _J'suis avec mon chum..._ "(I'm with my boyfriend) answered Vee with a sigh.

" _Quoi?! Depuis quand t'as un chum? T'as tu fait ça sur un coup de tête encore? C'est quoi, tu veux te donner une autre raison de rester là?_ " (What?! Since when you have a boyfriend? You did that impulsively? You want to give yourself another reason to stay there?)

" _De quoi tu parles_?" (What are you talking about?) added the artist, visibly angered at that point. " _T'es si contre le fait que j'habite ici que peu importe ce que je fais, c'est mal_?" (You're so against my choice to live here that whatever I do, it's bad?)

" _Oui! Tu l'sais que c'était une criss de mauvaise idée que tu partes. Tu l'vois ben que t'arrive pas à trouver de l'emploi dans ce que tu veux. Arrête de vivre dans un rêve inutile._ " (Yes! You know it was a dumb idea to leave. You know you're not able to find a job in your domain. Stop living in this useless dream.)

As soon as he saw pools of tears invade Vee's eyes, Donnie couldn't stop frowning, taking back the phone.

"Hey, hi. Name's Donnie," he started, not even caring that the woman was now looking at him with fear. "Are you aware that your daughter is currently crying?"

"Uh, I- no," answered the other, taken by surprise by the sudden change in voice and language. "Hand me back Véro, I-"

"No, no, listen ma'am," cut Donatello, firm. "I may have not fully understand what you both just said, but I know enough about that stupid argument to tell you that it needs to stop. Your daughter is talented and has such potential. Why won't you just let her do her things? She's an adult, for crying out loud!"

"You don't know anything about any of this," spoke back Vee's mother. "I'm trying to protect her by making sure that she has a stable future."

"Financially, maybe, but emotionally, that's pure bullshit. She's been having panic attacks all because you don't want to believe in her."

"Donnie, stop!" pleaded Vee, trying to contain her sobs.

"Wha- I-" started the other woman.

"I'm glad she decided to move here," cut Donnie once more. "She won't have to live with people who want to make decisions in her own place. She won't have to live with people who are ashamed of their own daughter."

"Donnie!" said Vee once more, gritting her teeth.

She yanked the phone back, promptly ending the call and then throwing the device far from their position. A loud crash was heard, but Vee did not care, her eyes poorly meeting the mutant's, her vision drowned with tears.  
He thought she would scream, hit him, anything! But he was rather met with a renewed kiss, strong and passionate. Vee couldn't stop her crying, but this time she knew she wasn't bawling her eyes out due to complete sadness.  
She was madly in love, invaded by strong emotions. Her body wouldn't stop shaking, hungry for his touch...  
Donatello was quick to comply, his hands back in action as he proceeded to remove the woman's bra. He couldn't help feeling protective over her, wanting to shield her from any harm – may it be in the form of words or physical.  
He did not mind her tears, knowing Vee was probably going through a lot right now. He wanted her to empty her mind, let it all out.  
When she pleaded to be nearer, both soon disappeared into the artist's room, clothes scattered on the floor.  
Alone in the world, forever emprisoned in eachother's arms. They wanted to spend eternity this way...

***

When Donnie woke up the next morning, he couldn't help his slight frown, eyes still closed, as he felt nothing but emptiness beside him in bed. He dared crack open an eye, glancing around rapidly; he was truly alone, the faint sound of music finding its way to his ears, coming from the kitchen area, he supposed.  
Stretching with a light growl, he finally decided to get up, only deciding to wear his underwear and his glasses, next heading towards the sound.  
His body felt strangely numb after last night. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation - he liked it in fact – and everything kept playing again and again in his mind. It all seemed like a strange dream, remembering Vee's tears, her moans, her lust. It didn't take long for the mutant to notice how lost she had been in her feelings, revealing them entirely to him as she rarely did...  
Donatello stopped when he reached the kitchen, his eyes instantly falling on the woman seated near the table, occupied.  
She was only wearing a large shirt, her hair caught up in a bun. Dark circles could be seen under her eyes, but it never tossed away the fact that she looked radiant, beautiful, divine, to him.  
He did frown when he noticed her center of interest: an alto saxophone.  
She was carefully cleaning around the keys with cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol, ever so patient and precise.

"Wha-..." started Donnie, perplexed.

Vee looked up, showing a small smile as she noticed the other.

" _Bon matin_ ," she greeted sweetly.

Her tone shot right through his heart, finding her ever so cute. He finally moved and took a seat, observing the instrument with a renewed frown.

"... Since when you have a saxophone?" he asked.

"I've been playing that instrument for way over ten years. It's the first one I learned in school, in fact."

His brain had troubles connecting the dots.

"Then why have I never seen you play it?"

Vee snickered, still cleaning: "When you have close neighbours, it's sadly harder to practice at full capacity. Unless I want people to bang against the walls and floor! For now I simply practice in silence so I don't lose my fingering."

He couldn't help tracing around the bell's opening with the tip of his finger, fascinated by the instrument's form.

"You could practice at the lair!" he suggested.

The woman looked up to him, showing a playful, yet annoyed look.

"No thanks. First it'd be annoying for your family and I'm unfortunately shy when playing the sax in solo."

"Oh come on, I'd like to hear you play!" added the turtle.

Vee simply stuck out her tongue, returning to her task. She did catch Donnie's smile, amused by her behavior.

"Are there any other instruments you know how to play that I'm not aware of?" he questionned next.

The artist puffed a small chuckle: "I can play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on a violin, I'm somehow decent on a drum and I can toot some notes on a trombone. I also want to learn to play the guitar and the cello. Is that enough? Oh and I learned the piano by myself, in case you were wondering."

"You're insane," commented Donatello, still smiling. "... I wish I had hands like yours, I'd love to learn to play the piano. All I can do is hit two or three notes at the same time with one finger."

Vee couldn't stop her laughter this time, accompanied by snorts. She kept her focus on the saxophone, not noticing the other who was now looking at the cracked cellphone on the table.  
When Vee threw it away last night, it had cracked the screen completely, making it impossible to see anything. The turtle grabbed the device, observing it carefully in order to see if there was any other broken parts. The woman quickly glanced at him, finally sighing as she diverted her gaze back to the instrument.

"I can fix this," said Donnie.

"... Sure, whatever," mumbled Vee.

This time he frowned, setting the phone down. He knew something wasn't right.

"Tell me everything," he started.

The human stopped, looking up to her boyfriend with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like you've told me so little about what's happening between you and your family. Sure, I know the big lines, but there has to be more! ... The way your mother spoke last night - her tone - I feel like the fact she doesn't approve your life choices is not the only thing going on."

Where to begin? ... Her eyes shifted around for a while, trying to think. She forced a small laugh, her smile somehow fake.

"... It's so weird, I feel like I can only speak about that in French. The words won't come easily, this is so dumb."

One of Donnie's hands got to hers, holding it gently as his thumb caressed her skin.

"... You don't need to rush anything. I just want to know – I need to know. I want to understand and make you feel better, if you want me to."

His warm smile renewed Vee's, feeling much more confident.

"Let me brew coffee, that will give me time to find my words."

He watched her get up, first setting her machine on as she next got two mugs out.  
Music was still playing on the radio, this time the tune of A Ship Without A Sail by Ella Fitzgerald starting.

Vee froze for a moment, patiently listening to the lyrics. She cursed life's timing for bringing this tune up, knowing it would perfectly sum up what she was going to talk about.

_Still alone, still at sea._  
Still there's no one to care for me.  
When there's no hand to hold my hand  
Life is a loveless tale  
For a ship without a sail. 

She fiddled with the mugs, unable to decide where to place them on the counter. Her back still facing the table, she began to talk, knowing not looking at Donatello would help.

"I'm a mistake. I wasn't planned and that broke my family apart. My dad left my mom as soon as I was born and ever since we lived at the brink of poverty. I won't say I grew up without being loved, far from it, but I was often forgotten. ... Since I'm very young I've always had this huge imagination, this need to escape reality and be somewhere else."

Coffee was ready, her hand shaking as she tried to lift the pot. She was soon stopped by the mutant who had gotten up, now behind her. He filled the mugs with one hand, his other arm now around the woman's waist, keeping her near.  
Her voice was now slightly shaking as she continued:

"I was a child prodigy, excelling at school. I learned to read faster than other kids, which brought me to read many books and learn way more things than any children my age. I matured so fast, at some point it was scary... I was a freak, a goody-two-shoes that never smiled. My parents hated this. My family was often putting me down whenever I was talking about complicated subjects because, in their minds, a kid could never know about such things; kids are supposed to be dumb and clueless about life in general. ... I wasn't and that scared them."

She felt Donnie nuzzle the top of her head, now fully embracing her from behind. She knew he must be relating to her, his intelligence easily over-throwing his brothers'.

"Whenever I would have actual questions, I would be mocked with 'If you're so intelligent, why don't you know about that?', and so on. I was bullied by so many people because of my way of thinking. No one understood my mind, no one took time to actually speak to me and know what were my needs. I had to learn so many things on my own. ... Hell, I even paid all my college on my own. I did everything on my own. As soon as I turned eighteen, I was an adult and that meant that no one would ever care or pay anything for me anymore."

She was shaking so much at this point, she thought she would explode...

"My parents had such high hopes for me. They wanted me to get a prestigious job, exhaust my brain for something that I knew would never make me happy. ... They were so angry when they saw that I wanted to be a musician, an artist and even a writer. They thought my intelligence meant that I would excel in every spheres, while my greatest strengths were only found in arts. ... I could finally be at peace when creating, alone and free. I was finally smiling..."

A soft hiccup escaped her, trying so hard to calm her emotions.

"I left my country because I was alone. I left because everything there made me feel so unimportant. I left because I was mocked, ridiculed for something I wanted to devote my life to. My mother was often putting me down, my father barely spoke to me. I left because they thought I was a coward, an anxious mess that loved to play the victim card – when it's clearly not the case. I know my emotions are strong at times only because I keep them inside for so long! They explode, they destroy me like a crushing wave. It's exhausting and it's killing me." Her eyes burned, her tears warm. "I always have to excuse myself for anything I do, I always have to watch myself because whatever I do, it's always a mistake. I'm a mistake, I shouldn't even be born."

A sob got out this time, Donnie quick to try to calm her, his stance slowly swaying from one foot to the other, trying to be soothing.

"Don't say that, baby, you have so much worth," he whispered. "You're wonderful, incredible even. Don't ever bring yourself down, you're so strong..."

"I- I just want to forget the pain. I want to forget everything. I hate my brain."

The mutant shushed her gently, finally turning her around so they could face one another. Vee's eyes were red, forever pouring rivers of tears. He tried to erase them with his thumbs, his traits always so calm, somehow translating his love.

"... Vee, you have no idea how much you were meant for me," he started. "You are not a mistake, you were meant to be here, right in this place and moment. Don't you see?"

He got a hold of her left wrist, bringing the tattoo on her inner forearm up to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

"You are here for a reason..."

This time she did not stop her crying, feeling this strange relief from this sentence alone. Especially when said by him...  
Vee's body sticked closer to the mutant's, her face hidden against his chest, somehow ashamed of her outburst. Although emptying everything simply felt so good... Soon enough she couldn't help feeling tired, her sobs turning into sad whimpers, closing her eyes as she felt the other's hands at the back of her head and her shoulders, caressing in a soothing motion.

" _Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement_ ," she sighed, nuzzling his skin, forever in love.

Donnie's heart clenched, understanding those words. He did not care for the woman's tears that had soaked his skin, he did not care about the coffee getting cold – those words, right there, were the most important thing.

" _Moi aussi..._ ," he spoke back, somehow glad he could finally say something to her in French without fear.

Vee's soft gasp and small smile was not missed, a small laugh trying to rise, always amused to hear him try to speak in her native tongue. She only needed to look up to him and lift herself at the tip of her toes for them to finally meet in a kiss, tender and loving. Donatello's hands cupped her cheeks, erasing the remaining tears with his thumbs as they were still lip-locked.  
His every instincts told him to be gentle, delicate, en amour. He'd give everything in his life only for Vee to be happy and safe... At once, he instantly knew he wanted her forever by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC QUOTED:  
> Ella Fitzgerald - A Ship Without A Sail: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRB0IZ6zQ_w


	14. Chapter 14

Perfection.  
Precision.  
Steady breath.  
 _Strike_.  
  
Vee never thought martial arts training could be so stress relieving.  
Sure, she had her clumsy moments, almost falling or slapping herself by accident, but she had potential – as Master Splinter would often say.  
At first it had been simple trainings about postures and balance, but now she was starting to use weapons... at least non-lethal ones!  
Her first weapon was a bo staff, which highly amused her. Splinter told her that it would help her coordination, but also provide her a certain knowledge of Donatello's weapon, if the need was ever to use it.  
  
Tonight seemed like an usual training session; Vee starting to stretch and prepare herself in the dojo, until the rat made an announcement:  
  
''I hope you won't mind if I've asked for some help for today's training.''  
  
Vee's brows were lightly furrowed.   
  
''Who-?''  
  
Her question was instantly stopped as she noticed Mikasa enter the dojo. She was already dressed for training, her hair up in a high ponytail and a soft smile on her lips as Vee would only show a surprised look – her eyes wide.   
  
''I wanted some human input on your training, as I am mostly used to teaching mutants,'' continued Splinter. ''And since Mikasa is already a teacher herself, I couldn't have asked for a better choice.''  
  
''Don't worry, I won't go too hard on you,'' started Mikasa, putting down a duffel bag she had been holding. ''I first want to test what you've learned and then I'll adjust in consequences.''  
  
She grabbed a staff, throwing it to Vee, the artist grasping it just in time with a small ''oof''.   
  
''Show me your holding position,'' she added next.  
  
Vee snorted a small laugh, getting in place. Splinter was seated on the side, patiently watching as he was curious to see how things would unfold. As the other woman was circling around her, the artist smirked.   
  
''Well … hi! Getting down to business pretty fast, I see,'' she commented.  
  
Mikasa stopped for a split second, a short sigh escaping her as she gently moved Vee's arm to a better position.  
  
''Sorry, I completely forgot to say hi,'' said the teacher. ''I'm currently in my 'work' mindset and usually it's straight to the point. Please don't take it wrong.''  
  
''Not at all, I'm not much into small talk anyway!''  
  
''Good. As soon as Leo told me master Splinter wanted my input, I could only accept. I've been meaning to spend some time with you and ask you questions anyway.''  
  
''Oh? What questions?''  
  
''That's for later,'' Mikasa gently tapped the other's shoulder in an appreciative gesture. ''All good! You seem at ease with that weapon.''  
  
''It's like holding a broom, but fancier,'' joked Vee.  
  
She did not miss the smile on the other's face, but soon enough the teacher was back to a serious tone.  
Mikasa stood a little apart, though facing Vee.  
  
''Show me your overhead front strike.''  
  
Easy enough. A simple strike of bringing the staff over your head and rapidly bringing it forward while keeping a rather straight composure. Vee had no difficulty with those.  
  
''Overhead rib strike, both sides.''  
  
Ah shoot, spoke too soon. That one was a bit trickier for a beginner, Vee getting into a slight horse riding stance. She had to bring the staff horizontally overhead, then spin it to one side so it would stop at her ribs, right under her armpit. It was good for one side, but then doing the motion to bring it to the other side often was confusing, the whole 'spinning the staff' shenanigan a real coordination feat.  
  
''Front thrust.''  
  
Vee's feet instantly got in position, holding the staff horizontally before her and close, then stretching her whole self to one side, jabbing the staff in a final motion.  
  
''Good, now combine the three.''  
  
Vee blanked for two seconds, rapidly coming up with the most logical combination.  
She first started with the rib strikes, transitioning to the overhead strike and concluding with the front thrust. Her movements were surprisingly precise, her breathing accompanying her strikes.  
She smiled shyly as she regained a neutral stance, looking up to Mikasa, awaiting her comments.  
The teacher smiled in return, moving forward.  
  
''You're still a beginner, but there's some good points here and there. Good positions, you seem well grounded on your feet. Hands coordination could use a little more work, but that was predictable.''  
  
''Glad to hear I'm not too much of a lost cause,'' ligthly laughed Vee, still regaining her breath.  
  
Mikasa grabbed a staff, coming near Vee.  
  
''Oh believe me, there's never any lost causes. Perfection come in due time.''  
  
She swiftly combined some strikes until stopping her weapon near Vee's neck, smirking.  
  
''Now let's dance!''  
  
***  
  
''You and that tall one, Donatello.... You guys are a couple, right?''  
  
As the training was now over, both women were finally alone in the dojo, doing post-workout stretches. That question seemed to come out of nowhere, but the artist knew the other must have been curious for a while.  
  
''Indeed,'' answered Vee with a smile. ''Since January, but we knew eachothers months before then.''  
  
Mikasa seemed to hesitate with her next words:  
  
''What brought you two together, if it's okay to ask?''  
  
Vee shrugged, somehow amused: ''It all came naturally. I mean, I feel good by his side, so does he. We share many interests and the attraction was there. It's just like any normal relationship.''  
  
''But he's so different, they all are...''  
  
Both were now seated down on the floor, facing one another. Even in this position Mikasa was standing taller than Vee, her straight, serious position funnily contrasting with her confused, yet eager eyes.  
  
''Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,'' added in the artist. ''I don't see his shape or difference as an obstacle, but rather as a strength – a unique thing. I love Donatello the way he is, who he is. Isn't that good enough?''  
  
Mikasa showed a small smile: ''It's more than enough. I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this. Ever since I've met Leonardo, a lot of thoughts have crossed my mind...''  
  
''How are things between you and him, if you don't mind me asking?''  
  
The other sighed, somehow shy all of a sudden.  
  
''Strange? I don't know, it's hard to explain... There's something about him, a certain aura surrounding him. It's powerful, it's magnetic...''  
  
''Do you think he likes you?'' Vee asked, showing a smirk.  
  
A blush suddenly showed up on Mikasa's face, her hands fumbling together.  
  
''Maybe.... I won't deny that things got close at some moments, especially when we were training together. A part of me really wants something to happen, but the other part is just so scared.''  
  
''Don't overthink it,'' added Vee in a sweet tone. ''Trust me, it will just complicate things. … The best thing to do is simply to let things go and see where it leads. If something is meant to happen, it will. I've been in this exact same position.''  
  
The artist couldn't help feeling amused about this whole situation, suddenly knowing how April must have felt when she would herself express her incertitude regarding Donatello. There was no denying that any type of relationship with those mutants would certainly lead to something out of the ordinary, but it was best not to forget that they were also living, breathing, intelligent beings with emotions and all. Vee could see all that and she knew she wouldn't be the only one...  
Mikasa was the first one to get up, followed by the other. She still had that slight blush on her face, her smile never fading.  
  
''I guess time will tell,'' she started. ''So far I appreciate this friendship I have with him and I do hope I'll be able to say the same about you and I.''  
  
Vee was surprised for a couple of seconds, though easily returning the smile.  
  
''Of course! I'd be glad to call you a friend as well.''  
  
Both women were now making their way out of the dojo. As soon as they got past the door, they froze as they saw Leo make his way to the room. The turtle also stopped, his gaze already stuck on Mikasa and a small smile appearing.  
  
''Hey,'' he greeted sweetly.  
  
The teacher seemed to blush even more, which highly amused Vee. She gently nudged the other, smirking:  
  
''I've gotta go. Now you two be nice, alright?''  
  
Mikasa tried to hush the other, although she was giggling a little. Vee took that as her cue to quickly salute the two of them, next moving away. She prefered to give them as much time and space together, knowing something would probably bloom out of it at some point.  
  
***  
  
As she made her way towards Donatello's workspace and lab after the training, she couldn't help her smirk.  
It was his attention to little details that always made things so interesting about his environment. A lighted up 'On Air' sign that was always on whenever he was working in the lab part. The radio playing some 80's rock music in the background, this time being [_You Shook Me All Night Long_ by AC/DC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGMGNeKLeyM) – never too loud to be overwhelming.   
Sometimes Vee couldn't help being amused at how sucked up in his work Donnie could be, hardly noticing her presence. She admitted being the same at times, getting surprised by others on many occasions.  
The turtle was hunched over his microscope, observing something through the lense. Vee took this chance to walk up behind him, seeing that he wasn't wearing all his technical gear, and simply started to tap some light rhythms on his shell.  
Unlike her, he never jumped or got scared. He would only redress himself, already on the lookout for who was behind.  
  
''Did you know that turtle shells can be used as a percussive instrument?'' asked Vee, signaling her presence.  
  
Donnie was smiling, turning to face the woman.  
  
''That would certainly imply that it'd be ripped from me and emptied, so I will kindly ask that you do not do that to me, please.''  
  
''Aww, man, I can't start my tribal music band!'' joked the woman. ''I'd be insanely popular with such a huge shell.''  
  
''Sorry to be a one package deal. That shell will stay a part of me, whether you like it or not!''  
  
''Oh I like it very much, alright,'' she added, next bringing out a hair tie as she proceeded to lift her hair up in a bun.  
  
She watched the mutant move around, getting to a small box and finally taking out the woman's cellphone. He handed it to her, the screen as good as new.  
  
''It wasn't too much trouble I hope?'' asked Vee as she was finishing her task.  
  
''Meh, I had several screen replacements in my stuff so all I had to do was to look through them and find the right size.''  
  
Vee finally took back the phone, patiently looking at the screen.   
  
''I've also upgraded the firewalls 'cause, you know, wouldn't want people to find about me and my bros,'' he added. ''Also it's for preventive protection.''  
  
''Preventive?'' asked the woman, arching an eyebrow.  
  
''Well, with the Foot clan back in action and all the other enemies we have, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble...''  
  
''Ain't that thoughtful,'' smiled Vee. ''The Foot clan won't be able to read my text messages or see that I previously searched for images of kittens. How sad!''  
  
Donnie puffed a small laugh, leaning against the nearby table, arms crossed.  
  
''Better be prepared for anything. That simple thing may sound ridiculous to you, but you'd be surprised to witness as to what extent evildoers like them can go to.''  
  
''Don't worry, I trust you,'' added the other as she got nearer to the mutant, her hands and fingers tenderly trailing his arms. ''I actually feel a lot better knowing we're prepared. My trainings plus everything you do for me.... I really appreciate it.''  
  
How could he resist her sweetness? His hands moved so they could rest at her hips, keeping her close.  
  
''Everything for you, my dear. You're so important to me, anyway.''  
  
A blush appeared on Vee's traits, her smile ever so soft now.  
  
''How's your training going?'' asked the turtle next. ''I heard you've been trying some weapons now for a couple of sessions.''  
  
''Yes! In fact my first one is the bo staff.''  
  
Donnie's eyes widened a bit: ''Oh really? I won't say I'm surprised, but I still am nonetheless.''  
  
''Your father wants me to be able to use yours in case of need, also he's making sure that I won't cut myself by using a blade. I have a bad tendency to slap my body with certain moves.''  
  
She gestured her sides and her outer thighs.  
  
''I have some bruises to remind me of that.''  
  
''Want me to kiss them better?'' asked the other with an amused grin.  
  
''Absolutely!'' smirked the artist. ''But first, I have something for you.''  
  
She moved out of his hold, getting to a bag she had left earlier near his computer desk. She grabbed something, her smile forever present as she got back to the mutant, hiding something in her hands until the very last moment.  
It was two keychains, matching ones.   
  
''I bought this some days ago, but completely forgot to give you one,'' she explained. ''It's cheesy, but I like it!''  
  
They were referencing Star Wars as one of the keychains had the words ''I love you'' engraved in it, while the other had ''I know''.   
Donnie couldn't help a small laugh, his smile ever so sweet.  
  
''Dammit, why are you so cute?''   
  
''Because you are as well,'' answered Vee with a renewed smirk. ''So, which one do you want?''  
  
''I'm gonna be a smartass and take the 'I know' one. My bros will never know what it really means and it will assert my brain dominance over them.''  
  
'' _Oof_ , badass Donnie. I like that,'' joked Vee in a teasing way.  
  
But the fun stopped right in its tracks as an alarm started to sound off from one of Donnie's computers. The couple frowned, already going towards the screens. A map of the city was now showing, something blinking near the docks of Pier 57, one that was presumably empty of activity as it was mostly occupied by construction and the renovation of an old building.  
  
''What the _fuck_ are they up to now?'' mumbled the terrapin, already tapping on his keyboard to get better coordinates.  
  
''Woh, language,'' commented Vee, amused.  
  
She did not miss the smile on his face as he continued tapping.  
Vee watched as the map was zooming in, but ultimately gave a warning message: 'CAMERAS OFFLINE'.  
  
''What?!''   
  
That remark of his made Vee slightly jump.  
  
''What's happening? What's wrong?'' she inquired.  
  
''The docks' surveillance cameras are offline. It just can't be, they never are!''  
  
''Well, maybe there's a power outage? Anything!''  
  
Donatello stopped, pensive as he frowned while still looking at his screens.  
  
''… Even then, they would still be on thanks to an emergency power system. Those cameras belong to the city, they cannot afford to lose any footage.''  
  
The woman tried to grab his attention, leaving a hand softly against his arm, trying to get a hold of his gaze: ''You think it's the Foot clan acting up again?''  
  
His sigh told everything, knowing too well it was them. The mutant's hand got over hers, this simple touch helping him calm down, half of a soft smile showing on his lips as he looked down to her.  
  
''Most probably. They'd be ingenious enough to do something like that. … I guess it means my brothers and I have to pay them a little visit!''  
  
''Be careful, okay?''  
  
That instantly surprised Donnie, somehow touched by her concern.  
  
''I'm always careful!'' he answered, amused.  
  
''I know! …  Just accept my concerns! I know I sound cheesy as hell, but I love you. … A lot.''  
  
Gosh, why was she so perfect?  
For a split second he forgot about everything – his screens a distant memory. Instead he was now gently cupping her face, giving her a sweet kiss. The way she would enrapture his heart, render him oblivious to the whole world, he could only define her as a siren, a sorceress, a vanquisher of souls!  
Vee could only giggle softly when they broke the kiss, pointing to the screens.  
  
''Don't forget! The docks? The Foot? Do I need to imitate your alarm to remind you?''  
  
''Uh..., yes, yes, of course! I need to go.''  
  
He did steal one last kiss before adding: ''Wish I wouldn't have to, though.''  
  
''Just go!'' laughed the woman once more.  
  
***  
  
Seeing that Mikasa was also leaving for the night, Vee did not miss the chance to ask if she could accompany her, the teacher's presence a refreshing sight and addition to her life.  
The other did not mind at all, even happy that the artist would propose such thing.   
Bidding farewell to master Splinter, both women then went through the sewers, Mikasa stating that they would need to exit at a certain spot in order to get to her ride.  
  
''A ride?'' questionned Vee.  
  
''A motorcycle, to be exact,'' pointed the teacher. ''Now that winter is out, I can finally ride back on the street. I've been waiting all season to get it out, now I won't hold back!''  
  
Vee could only smile, knowing she wasn't that surprised by that side of Mikasa's life. The tall woman's everyday wear seem to consist of mostly black leather jackets, either skinny jeans or leggings, tank tops or t-shirts. She looked like a woman of action, never wearing extravageant clothing in order to get ready for any eventualities. A motorcycle could only complement her lifestyle.  
Pushing against a manhole cover with her duffel bag, Mikasa opened the way to an alley, next helping Vee get out and give her a view on the vehicule.  
  
The body was slick, built for speed and precision. The main color was of a pure black, but accentuated with gold trims here and there and right above the front wheel. Vee was instantly amused when she noticed the word ' _Ninja_ ' written near the handles.  
  
''That's a [Kawasaki Ninja 400, pearl solar yellow colored](http://cdnmedia.endeavorsuite.com/images/catalogs/16233/products/detail/ea35ca7a-dea0-4f38-a007-a3b000bec961.jpg),'' started Mikasa, now next to it and patting the vehicule proudly. ''A six-speed transmission equipped with an assist-and-slipper clutch that helps to keep you in line; this baby never failed me so far.''  
  
''I have no knowledge of motorcycles, so what you just said sounded very impressive anyway,'' laughed Vee.  
  
''Want a ride home?''  
  
Vee couldn't hide her grin: ''Oh hell yes!''  
  
A helmet got tossed into her hands, Mikasa then already taking place on the driver's seat.  
  
''What about you? No helmet?'' said the artist as she put hers on.  
  
''You're wearing mine,'' simply answered the other. ''And, anyway, I consider myself a good driver. It's not because I'm not wearing my helmet one time that it'll mean an instant catastrophe.''  
  
''Well that's reassuring,'' added Vee, somehow amused.  
  
Passengers and bags duly placed, Mikasa next turned on the motorcycle, revving up the engine just for the thrill of it. She looked over to Vee, showing a smirk.  
  
''Scared?''  
  
''Ha!'' laughed the other. ''More driving and less talking.''  
  
That answer was good enough for the black haired woman to finally get on the move, Vee instantly hooking her arms around the other out of reflex.  
Exiting the alleyway and rushing to the street, the vehicule's roaring motor was good enough to rise a feeling of thrill in Vee. She couldn't contain her excitement as she laughed once more and cheered. She had always craved those type of adrenaline rushes, heights and speed being some of her greatest enjoyments in life.  
Going through New York's streets seemed so much easier on a motorcycle than with a car! Mikasa was at complete ease when going through the traffic, moving effortlessly and in fluid lines.   
Both women did not notice yet the black van that had started to follow, getting nearer at each traffic lights.  
At some point Vee could feel a constant pressure at the back of her head, that familiar sensation when you knew someone was watching.... She dared look slightly behind when they were stopped at a red light, noticing the other vehicule and how the windows were tinted, offering no clear sign of who was inside.  
  
''I have a bad feeling,'' started the artist loud enough for the other to hear.  
  
She could see Mikasa's hands gripping the handles a little tighter.  
  
''Yeah, me too.... That van has been following us for some time now.''  
  
''Who do you think they are?''  
  
''I've seen it before around some of chinatown's bad spots. It must belong to the Purple Dragons.''  
  
Vee gulped, her body suddenly tensing up. She knew this was bound to happen. Not even Leo's plan could have stopped that, she was well aware.  
The light was about to change color when Mikasa said:  
  
''Hold on tight, I'll try to lose them.''  
  
''You sure about that?!''  
  
''Trust me.''  
  
The artist had no time to reply that the light shifted to green and the other roared her motorcycle to life and in an instant race.  
How she would sway inbetween the cars had Vee scared in an instant, but she could only feel relief at the same time as she glanced over her shoulder and noticed that the van was way behind. Mikasa was not slowing down, knowing the farther she'd be, the better.  
  
And that's when they thought they were distanced enough, three motorcycles jumped in, already chasing down the two women.  
  
''Shit!'' spat Mikasa as she noticed a red light ahead and heavy traffic.  
  
Vee's blood boiled with adrenaline when she felt the other _speed up_.  
She could feel her embrace tightening around the driver as Mikasa's quick reflexes had her moving towards parked cars on the sideway and making her motorcycle climb upon the vehicules in order to boost her up in a high jump. She thought it'd be good enough to discourage her trackers, but she only growled when she noticed the others being as skillful drivers as her.   
  
''Where are the turtles?'' she said loudly so Vee could hear her.  
  
''Pier 57!''  
  
''Fuck, that's too far!''  
  
She took a sharp turn to an alley, knowing exactly where she had to head next. The tight space amplified the motor's sound, dizzing Vee even more. Everything felt like a strange dream – or rather a nightmare – her heart loudly thumping in her ears and throat.  
  
''Where are we going?'' was able to ask the artist.  
  
''Getting help,'' simply answered the other, expertedly maneuvering her ride across streets and alleys.  
  
Vee could still see their followers behind, her mind trying to piece how they were able to find her.  
She was no one! She had kept her head low and was careful not to dwelve into risky places.  
But then it hit her; what about Mikasa? Was the teacher involved in something more? Was she the Purple Dragons' next target?   
Vee's thoughts shifted once she noticed their new environement: neon lights, cluttered alleys and almost no living souls in sight. Various signs were written in kanjis and other asian scriptures, Vee wondering for a moment if they were in some secret part of chinatown.  
Mikasa moved her motorcycle on a ramp, making the vehicule jump over a fence, but this time she miscalculated her trajectory as a wheel bumped against a trash bin and got the two women flying off directly to the ground.  
Vee was glad for wearing a helmet, her biggest injury being large scrapes on her palms and wrists. Her whole self was on high alert, promptly removing the helmet for a better vision, looking around only to spot Mikasa flat on the floor. The artist could hardly get on her feet, rather fumbling pathetically towards the woman.  
  
''Mikasa!'' she called out.  
  
The teacher groaned, slightly shaking her head as she began to lift her upper body. A large scrape could be seen on the upper right side of her forehead, blood soon starting to drip.  
Vee knew they had to move, the echo of the other riders coming their way. She noticed Mikasa's ride layed to its side, probably scratched, thanks to the pavement.  
  
''Mikasa, come on, we have to go,'' pressed Vee, although she knew the other might have troubles coming back to reason.  
  
Too late. The three gang members were already near their position, Vee already up on her feet as she wanted to get ready for any eventualities, placing herself before Mikasa.  
She couldn't see the others' faces as they were all wearing helmets, but she could easily see by their statures that they were way stronger than her.  
Her eyes glanced to the sides, rapidly exploring her possibilities. That's when she spotted a metal pole nearby, instantly grabbing it and readying herself, her stance slightly shaking.  
She knew she had no chances against them, but it was all she could do!  
As one of the strangers was about to give a hit, Vee was surprised by a hand grabbing the other's wrist, suddenly twisting his arm and forcing him down to the ground.  
Mikasa was now up and ready, a frown never leaving her features.   
  
''The door with a golden cat sign, go knock it,'' said the teacher, standing in a defense position, facing her enemies.  
  
''But-''  
  
''Go!''  
  
Vee jumped, prefering to move. She rushed through the alley, franctically looking at the doors as battle sounds followed her.  
She finally spotted a neon sign of a golden cat, one paw going up and down at intervals. Without delay she started to bang against the door, sometimes her eyes diverting back to the fight scene many feet away.  
The door suddenly cracked open, an asian man wearing an apron looking at the woman fiercely, a chopping knife in hand.  
Vee was panicking, blabblering as she pointed towards the alley:  
  
''Mikasa! She sent me here! She-''  
  
She couldn't continue that the man's eyes widened a bit, stepping outside as he instantly looked towards the raucus. It took no time for him to shout something in Japanese back inside, finally rushing back with two other men, all of them hurrying to Mikasa.  
Vee wasn't moving, her eyes glued to the scene. Everything seemed to go both in slow motion and so rapidly at the same time. Mikasa and her helpers were moving like blurs, their movements fast and precise.   
The Purple Dragon men were soon enough on the ground, groaning in pain from their ass being kicked. Their wrists got tied behind their backs, as well as their ankles.   
Mikasa was already taking her phone out as she got to Vee, inviting her inside the open door by sliding an arm around her shoulders and keeping her close. The artist spotted the numbers 9-1-1 dialed on the screen, a sort of relief washing over her.  
She only started to calm down once she was seated at a table near a busy kitchen, a damp cloth given to her and her foggy thoughts mindlessly tasking the woman to clean her wounds.  
…  
What the hell just happened.

  
***  
  
No visual in advance meant extra caution had to be put in place.  
It could've been hard to think that those tall turtles could ever be silent and stealthy, but that was forgetting their training as ninjas.  
The shadows forever felt like a second home; a place of security and certain protection.   
  
A broken window on the highest level of the abandonned building was the group's welcoming entrance, jumping in to a room dirtied by time and dust. A single nod and hand gestures from Leo was good enough for the brothers to part ways and explore the place for any traces of a soul.   
Silent footsteps had them all across the building, ultimately meeting to a large opened central room, patrolling the highest grounds that gave view to a spacious opening way down below. Windows at the ceiling were letting the nightlife's and moon's glow shine into the building.  
Nothing.  
The place was empty, silent, devoid of any life forms.   
Did Donatello's alarms betray him? The tall mutant did not hesitate to pull down his googles over his eyes so he could scan the place and detect any heat signature, other than his and his brothers'.   
He frowned as his technology proved him once more that no one was around.  
Jumping down to the lowest level and landing in the middle of the large room, creating a cloud of dust up in the air, he stood tall, still scanning around.  
Using his Bo staff, he tapped the cement ground in various directions, noticing how the echo was never disturbed by any unknown presence. 

He was soon joined by Raphael, the red clad mutant frowning as well.  
  
''I don't like this,'' he mumbled.  
  
Donnie brought up a holo screen, tapping on some commands only to stumble once more on the fact that he couldn't connect to the security cameras around the pier.  
  
''I don't understand,'' started Donnie. ''Why all this setup? Why is there no one around? Why all those efforts to sabotage the cameras when there's nothing happening?...''  
  
The purple clad turtle's thoughts were stopped when he heard the walkie-talkie on his right shoulder strap crack to life, Mikey's voice echoing through it:  
  
''Guys, I think I found something. … Like, several remotes or I dunno.''  
  
''Coming your way,'' answered Donatello, already on the move with Raphael following.  
  
As they got to Michelangelo's position, they also met with Leonardo, the leader as curious as them. They found their brother with several devices in his arms, all with antennas and little lights pulsing here and there.  
  
''They were scattered pretty much all around the building. I don't think I got them all,'' he said.  
  
Donnie took one of the devices, only needing a couple of seconds to observe it and know what it was.  
  
''Camera jammers,'' he groaned. ''Of course. By placing enough of them around, they were able to block and disrupt the cameras' signal.''  
  
''Why though?'' questionned Leo. ''There's no one around and nothing seems good enough to steal or smuggle...''  
  
''A diversion, maybe?'' added in the orange clad mutant.  
  
 _Shit_.   
That was a logical reasoning.  
Donnie's mind instantly thought of Vee, a feeling telling him something must have happened to her.  
Retreating a bit himself from the three others, he proceeded to call the woman, putting her on speaker.   
_Please be ok, please be ok, please be-_  
  
'' _Yes_?''  
  
Good gosh, her voice was an instant relief, though the turtle still kept his concerns.  
  
''Vee, where are you?''  
  
'' _Huh, funny you're asking... Wait, what is it called again? -_ Hey, Mikasa, what's the name again? … Oh, ok. _\- The Maneki Neko. It's some Japanese restaurant in chinatown._ ''  
  
''… Wh- what are you doing there?''  
  
Donnie noticed the leader now next to him, having heard Mikasa's name being mentionned. Vee's laughter at the end of the line was shaky, as if trying to shake some feelings away.  
  
'' _Right now? I'm just trying to calm the fuck down. We both got tracked by Purple Dragons after we got out of the sewers and they tried to kick our butts-_ ''  
  
''What?!'' cut Donnie.  
  
His body tensed up. He could only curse himself for not thinking ahead...  
  
'' _Don't worry, we're okay! Got some bruises after the motorcycle accident but that's no big deal._ ''  
  
''No big deal? For fuck's sake, Vee, you just got chased down by Purple Dragons while we were mislead to some dead end. There's nothing here, no one! This was a set up!''  
  
'' _… I don't know what to say, Donnie. Maybe it was indeed a set up. I have no idea. … I'm still a bit confused and shaken right now._ ''  
  
The mutant sighed, trying to calm down.   
  
''I know where the Maneki Neko is,'' added in Leonardo. ''Maybe we could swing by just to make sure they're okay...''  
  
Donnie could notice the slight concern on the other's face, knowing his thoughts might only be on Mikasa right now.  
  
''… Stay where you are, Vee, we'll be right there,'' announced the tall mutant calmly.  
  
'' _Wouldn't want to leave without you, anyway._ ''  
  
***  
  
Vee's mind was blanking ever since she ended the call, her eyes stuck on the various good luck cats scattered around the place, their little left paws swinging back and forth. The pain at her palms and wrists didn't seem to bother her much, mostly preoccupied by Mikasa's wound on her forehead. The cloth she was holding was now showing large red spots of blood, hoping to stop the bleeding at some point.  
As Vee's eyes were locked on the other, both women's gaze finally met up after a while, scanning their overall status.  
…  
And then they laughed quietly.  
All the tension and adrenaline washing away, they could finally wind down and realize that this was now all over. They were safe.  
  
''I'm sorry,'' began Mikasa.  
  
''For what?'' asked the artist, slightly confused, although still showing a small, friendly smile.  
  
''All this shit that just happened. … If I hadn't bring you along, you'd be safe and sound.'' She lowered the cloth, her eyebrows slightly furrowing. ''… I know the Purple Dragons are after me.''  
  
''And why is that so? I thought they were also after me ever since April and I surprised them with the Foot clan one night.''  
  
''It's a bit complicated-''  
  
She could not finish her sentence that the back door that led to the alleyway was knocked upon from outside. A voice rose, speaking in Japanese:  
  
'' _Sore wa kamedesu. Doa o akeru._ '' (It's the turtle. Open the door.)  
  
Vee recognized Leonardo's voice. _Damn these guys were fast_.  
The Japanese man that Vee first met earlier was the one to go back to the door. The artist shot a panic glare at Mikasa.  
  
''He'll see him!'' she said through gritted teeth.  
  
The teacher was only smiling: ''Oh don't worry, the people here all know about Leo. This place is like some sort of a little hideout for him and I.''  
  
The door opened and the blue clad leader was greeted with a respectful '' _Leonardo-san_ ''. Vee did not miss the man's surprised, if not amazed, look when the rest of the group got in.  
The place being already small, the artist could truly observe how giant the turtles were; especially how Donnie's head could almost reach the ceiling and how Raph's mass seemed like a litteral _elephant in the room_.

Once the purple clad mutant's eyes fell on Vee, he instantly got to her, kneeling down to her height in order to observe her every features.  
  
''Please tell me they didn't touch you,'' he mumbled mostly for himself as his hands cautiously moved her head around, trying to spot any bruises.  
  
''I'm alright, Don,'' tried to reassure Vee.  
  
He finally got to her arms, seeing the large scrapes at her palms and wrists.  
  
''How'd you got that?!''  
  
''The motorcycle accident. Remember I mentionned that? … But Mikasa has it worse, in my opinion.''  
  
Donnie's gaze snapped to the other woman, noticing her forehead.  
Leonardo had already noticed Mikasa's state, his frown forever present.  
  
''What did you do this time?'' he asked Vee with a stern voice.  
  
The artist was slightly taken aback by the leader's tone: ''What do you mean? I did nothing! I kept following your plan and this happened.''  
  
''There must be a reason why the Purple Dragons found you!''  
  
''I did _nothing_!'' repeated Vee.  
  
Donnie was already up at that point, staring down his brother as a warning. But that did not shake away Leo's frustration.  
  
''Then all of this is nothing?'' he spat. ''You're both hurt, Vee. The Purple Dragons knew where you were and they clearly mislead us in order to get to you. How is that nothing?!''  
  
'' _Yamero_!''   
  
All eyes were now on Mikasa, the woman up and frowning at the blue clad leader.  
Everything was silent and still for some seconds, the only noticeable motion being the many lucky cats statues waving their little paws.  
  
''If you have to put the blame on someone for this, put it on me,'' added the teacher in a firm tone. ''Vee has nothing to do with this. I know you trust her and now you do this? ... _**I**_ was the one the Purple Dragons were looking for. _**I**_ caused this because I did not take enough precautions.''  
  
''Mikasa, wh-''  
  
''No, let me speak.'' she cut. ''I was foolish enough to think I could do this alone, but clearly it's not the case. … I was investigating on the Purple Dragons ever since we met and you told me about them. They're already an infamous gang around here, I thought my knowledge could serve you. I must have dug a little too deep and they found out about me.''  
  
''Then why didn't you say anything?'' asked Leonardo.  
  
''I didn't want you to worry and I didn't want you to interfere. … You let your emotions dictate you when in panic and that is not a good thing. You would have compromised things even more.''  
  
''Ha! I like this girl,'' commented Raph, unable to keep it for himself.  
  
Leo tried to disregard everything, slowly breathing in, calming his thoughts.  
  
''… Fair enough. What did you find?''  
  
''Vee and April were right; the Purple Dragons and the Foot clan are now working together. Ever since Karai got out of prison, she's acting as their surrogate leader, planning heists on important amounts of tech and weapons. I've also heard talks about testing you four.''  
  
''Testing? In what manner?'' questionned Donatello.  
  
''I'm not sure. I couldn't get enough information on that, but so far it seems like they want to know how you guys work, what are your tactics...''  
  
''That's probably why they were so easy to find and to battle sometimes,'' added in Mikey.   
  
''They were foolin' us all along and we were dumb enough to fall into this,'' grunted Raphael.  
  
The leader was silent, clearly deep in thoughts.  
  
''Leo... you guys have to lay low for a while,'' continued Mikasa. ''There's something wrong about all of this and you have to confuse them. Going at them will only make things worse.''  
  
''We're ninjas, don't underestimate us,'' spat back Leo.   
  
The teacher moved closer to him, gently leaving her hands on his arms, catching his gaze in hers.  
  
''I don't. But you need to think this through.''  
  
The blue clad mutant sighed, his traits softening as he glanced once more at the woman's bruise.  
… She was right.  
He couldn't stop himself from gently cupping Mikasa's face, both closing their eyes as the turtle gently nuzzled the top of her head. He kept repeating soft ''I'm sorry'' to her, forever feeling stupid for what both women must have been through.  
He didn't want to aggravate things, prefering to call it a night and exit the place, knowing he and his brothers were just cluttering it by their sole presence.  
As the group was now outside in the alley, Leo did not miss the chance to bring Vee aside, a slight look of worry on his face.  
  
''… I shouldn't have spoke to you like that,'' he began. ''Mikasa is right, I tend to let my emotions overcome me when in panic and I shouldn't unleash it like that...''  
  
''I know it's not easy,'' said Vee. ''But I was able to forgive you the first time. Now it's a bit harder. … You obviously don't trust me enough.''  
  
''I do trust you!'' his shoulders seemed to fall, feeling weak. ''… Look, I'm still trying to wrap my head around a lot of things right now. But what I do know for sure is that you are now family; and sometimes arguments do happen. That does not mean that I value you any less. … Is there anything I could do to redeem myself?''  
  
Vee showed half of a smile: ''Listen to Mikasa more often. She might actually be a good influence on you at some point. Then that might make things better.''  
  
He agreed to her point, offering a smile in return. He then left a hand on her shoulder, his smile now soft and sincere.  
  
''I'm glad you're okay, both of you.''  
  
''Likewise. I just hope all this bullshit could stop at some point.''  
  
''You're reading my mind,'' lightly laughed the leader.  
  
Their line of thought was interrupted once they heard Raphael and Michelangelo's voices praising Mikasa's motorcyle – even though it was now scratched on one side, thanks to the pavement. As Leo was back at the black haired woman's side, Donnie was now next to Vee's, observing her palms once more, softly massaging her hands.  
  
''You need to get these healed or else it'll leave some nasty marks on your skin...''  
  
One of his hands did move to her cheek, diverting her gaze to his.  
  
''… How are you feeling right now?''  
  
''I'm alright, Donnie. Even more since you're here. Don't worry,'' softly answered the artist with a smile.   
  
''I was so scared when I realized they tricked us,'' he confessed. ''I can't imagine what would happen if-''  
  
''It's over, Don,'' reassured Vee. ''Don't start thinking about that. I'm here...''  
  
A relieved sigh escaped him, bringing the other nearer so he could tenderly place a kiss on top of her head. He didn't want to release her, her sweet scent good enough to calm him.  
  
''Can I stay with you tonight?'' he asked only for her to hear.  
  
''Please do,'' answered Vee. ''I was about to ask the same anyway!''  
  
She needed to feel safe, she needed to hold on to someone throughout the night.   
She knew she would hardly sleep tonight, the endless possibilities playing in her mind...  
But right now Donatello was here and she knew nothing and no one would ever harm her in any way. That she knew was the absolute truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG QUOTED:  
> You Shook Me All Night Long - AC/DC : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGMGNeKLeyM
> 
> Mikasa's motorcycle: http://cdnmedia.endeavorsuite.com/images/catalogs/16233/products/detail/ea35ca7a-dea0-4f38-a007-a3b000bec961.jpg


	15. Chapter 15

Muffled voices speaking from the other side of the door woke Donnie up. He knew there was nothing to fear as it was only April and Casey probably up and having breakfast. At least Vee’s door was closed so the noise wasn’t too invasive….  
The mutant sighed softly, a hand going over his features, trying to chase the fatigue.  
Last night had been … interesting. From the misleading setup to Vee and Mikasa’s situation; simply thinking about all of this seemed like a weird dream. Then, getting back to Vee’s apartment and meeting up with the other humans had been no relaxing thing, having to explain the whole situation.   
April was devastated.   
To see Vee’s scrapped hands and wrists and to hear about the chase had her worried in no time.  
And Casey… never have Donatello seen him so pensive, frowning as he listened to the whole tale.   
Something was definitely going on in the cop’s mind and there was no way of telling about what it would be.  
  
The turtle tried to disregard that concern for now, prefering to glance at the woman laying to his side, still sleeping.  
The last thing he remembered was taking care of her wounds, both of them next plopping down in bed naked and just falling straight to sleep, thanks to exhaustion.  
But now he could finally take time to observe her and appreciate the masterpiece she forever was…  
She wasn’t lying when she told him that her trainings with master Splinter had given her some bruises on her sides and her thighs, Donnie silently reminding himself to help her and give her tips about the bo staff.  
Her back facing him, he did not hesitate to get nearer, his arms carefully hooking around her form, his hands trailing patiently across her skin. A soft hum left Vee, her body slowly waking up and stretching in delight.   
  
“Good morning,” murmured Donnie, next giving light kisses along her temple.   
  
“ _Bon matin, n'amour_ ,” mumbled Vee, smiling lazily, her eyes still closed.   
  
He could feel his heart swell once more, forever adoring whenever she would speak in French – even if it was as simple as a ‘good morning’.   
One of his hands couldn’t stop tracing her body, a low churr invading him.  
  
“… You’re so soft and warm.”  
  
His rough skin against hers was not an unwelcomed contrast, both enjoying their differences.   
Lips slowly trailed Vee’s neck and her jaw, every motions as tired as her.  
When she dared open her eyes, as she was carefully turned on her back, she was met with golden pools, strong arms encircling her being, hiding her from the world.  
Vee couldn’t place a word, lips taking hers in a sensual manner, her whole body trembling even though she still felt numb from the sole act of waking up.  
Both didn’t need to speak, their intentions already loud and clear. The woman’s hands lift up in order to trail her nails at the base of the other’s neck, wanting to keep him close. She wanted to get lost in this pleasure, lost in a world dimmed by hidden daylight. Lost in an eternal feeling of love, in arms she knew she could trust with her very own life.   
Vee could feel one of the mutant’s hands squeeze lovingly at her hip, getting lower and lower, his lips going over her every features.  
  
“You’re eager this morning,” commented Vee, still smiling.  
  
“I didn’t finish my inspection from last night. I have to make sure you’re alright, _everywhere_.”  
  
The woman could already feel his erection against her skin, amused: “Didn’t know you brought your bo staff in bed,” she joked.  
  
“Indeed, I call it 'morning wood’,” answered Donnie.  
  
Both tried to hush their laughters, kissing once more.  
As the hilarity gradually died down and calm was back in place, everything seemed to go slowly.  
Time had stopped, giving the couple an eternity to express their love…  
Laying on their sides, facing one another, nothing else existed around - the bed their entire world.  
As one of Donatello’s arms was hooked around Vee’s shoulders, his hand lost in her hair, his other hand prefered to lovingly squeeze her ass, next moving to her core from behind, keeping her close as he slid a finger inside.  
She was already so wet, her scent intoxicating him. Her small mewls kept him high on a cloud, always keeping his pace slow as he couldn’t stop kissing the top of her head and her temple.   
  
“ _Ah, n'amour…_ ”  
  
Was that her new nickname for him? She used it twice now and, frankly, he loved the sound of it.  
  
“You want more?” quietly asked the mutant.  
  
“Always,” sighed Vee, lovesick. “But I want to keep it slow… I want to feel everything…”  
  
She had said that while starting to touch his penis, stroking at an easy pace.  
No one dared to move, continuing this mutual masturbation session as it simply felt so good. Every inches of Vee’s body was on this strange verge of feeling either numb or highly sensitive, her mind dizzy from all the sensations.   
  
“Oh Don…”  
  
It was hard trying to keep her voice down, her desire to let out deep moans forever present in her throat… She was able to find the turtle’s lips once more, prefering to kiss him again and again, translating every ounces of desire she was now feeling in her entire being.  
Their bodies finally got in motion, Vee resting once more on her back as the other prefered to get on top, hooking the woman’s legs against his thighs and hips.  
Donnie paused, observing the artist’s traits as he mindlessly lost his fingers in her hair, his thumb sometimes brushing some of her features.  
  
“… What?” asked Vee with a timid smile.  
  
His eyes kept reading her traits, forever looking so calm.  
  
“You’re beautiful… a real goddess. My muse…”  
  
“I wouldn’t go as far as a goddess, but I’ll still take the compliment.”  
  
Smiling in turn, he finally leaned in to kiss at her neck, his hips slowly brushing against hers.  
  
“You’re so beautiful too,” cooed Vee, her fingers and nails lovingly trailing the scales at the back of his neck, eyes closed as she let herself get drowned in this pleasure.  
  
That comment made the mutant hum, playfully nipping at her skin, unable to resist getting a small taste of her skin.   
The woman was putty in his arms, hushed whimpers of love leaving her, her body sticking to his so no inches of her whole self would be left untouched.  
A slow dance of their hips was ongoing, hands trailing one another and breaths lost in pleasure. The slow friction of both’s sexes was too good to pass over; soon Vee’s mind nothing more but a firework.  
  
“Baby, turn over…”  
  
Donnie’s voice brought her back to reality, noticing how he was tantalizingly squeezing at her hip with one hand, silently begging for her to follow his order.  
Vee didn’t need to be asked twice, getting in motion as the other backed up, sitting on his knees as he watched her go. Now laying on her stomach, she next felt the terrapin sit at her thighs, careful enough to not sit completely down in order to hurt her. His hands instantly went to the woman’s back, petting with the right pressure so he could get some new mewls out of her.  
His touch trailed down, his eyes already on her ass as his erection was already nestled there. … He had first didn’t really see himself as an ass lover, but each time he would see Vee’s forms, he couldn’t help falling for them a little more, especially those hips.   
All for him…  
He squeezed the cheeks lovingly, his mind lost high up in clouds.  
  
“Fuck, you’re perfect,” his tone low, somehow translating his need.  
  
Vee’s hips slightly bucked up to him in answer, definitely asking for more motion. She felt Donnie move, one hand grabbing her hip once more and lifting her waist a little, the other angling himself to her vagina. He was slow and agonizingly getting his tip in and out, smiling as he witnessed the human getting needier with each slips. Continuing his motion, his hands got back to her ass, a deep churr rumbling through him as he slowly massaged it, getting a little deeper with each movements of his hips.  
  
“ _Oh oui, n'amour_.”  
  
Vee’s body was tingling all over, feeling the right pressure to her walls – the greatest sensation imaginable. She soon felt Donnie hunch over her, his arms encircling her as he nuzzled her head. He kept his pace slow.  
  
“Shit, baby, you feel so good,” his lips found her temple, kissing her tenderly.  
  
The way his hips and lower abdomen would brush perfectly against her butt had the woman moaning softly into her pillow. Her mind had a hard time to form any coherent thoughts, but a quiet giggle left her after a while.  
  
“What’s so funny, now?” inquired Donnie, smiling in turn, never stopping.  
  
“I’m a turtle now! I have a shell on my back,” said the woman dreamily, amused.  
  
Considering their position, he instantly knew why she was saying that, laughing with her.  
Gosh, he never wanted her to change…  
He propped his upper body up, sustaining himself by placing his hands on each sides of the woman, still sitting on his knees. Vee followed his motion, arching her back in turn, craving the proximity. She felt one of Donatello’s hands cup the bottom of her face, tilting her enough to trail kisses along her jaw and cheek, getting closer to the corner of her mouth.  
  
“ _N'amour_ , go harder,” sighed Vee, lost in pleasure.  
  
“If I do that, you’ll have to cum with me, love.”  
  
 _Yes_. A thousand times yes!   
She felt the other back up once more, strong hands next lifting her hips higher, prompting the woman to be on her knees, ass in the air. Next she felt a caress along her spine, stopping in-between her shoulder blades and pushing gently to lower her upper body, next the mutant’s fingers lost in her hair, at the nape of her neck. As she felt his penis back in, his free hand then got to her waist, his hold strong enough to keep her in place.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” gasped Vee as she felt his change in pace.  
  
He didn’t necessarily go any faster, but his thrusts did get a bit stronger. Each time their skins would meet sent a wave of pleasure across the woman’s flesh, unable to keep her upper body down – lifting herself once more, this time in a proper doggy style position. Soft “ _fuck yeah_ ” and “ _oh oui_ ” left her, trying so hard to keep her voice down, her mind dizzy and spinning once more. She felt Donnie get a finger to her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion. That alone brought up Vee to rise up even more, soon seated on the mutant’s lap, her back against his plastron.   
Moving in unison, the terrapin’s arms were now encircling the woman, his hands lovingly squeezing her skin. He could sense the change in her breathing pattern and how her body was reacting in pulses, knowing then that she was close to an end.  
  
“That’s it, cum for me baby. You’re so stunning when you do so,” purred Donnie, nuzzling her temple and giving light kisses.  
  
He caught a soft smile on her lips, the artist abandoning herself in this pleasure, eyes closed. She threw her head back slightly against his shoulder and base of his neck, gasping as she finally got to her orgasm. The other’s churr made her body tremble in delight, her quiet moans translating her infinite love for him. As she felt his arms squeeze her a little more, she also felt his release, some murmurs and gasps leaving the mutant.  
Heavy petting followed, both their hands unable to leave one another.  
  
“ _Oh mon amour, je t'aime tellement_ ,” mumbled Vee, eyes closed, savouring this peaceful moment as her back was still against the other’s chest.  
  
She felt Donnie’s smile against her, peppering the side of her face with light kisses.  
  
“Stop right there, French temptress, or else I’ll go for a second round.”  
  
“I won’t say no to that,” added the woman in a dreamy tone.  
  
Oh, that was all he needed to hear.  
  
***  
  
“It’s just so weird.”  
  
Donnie stopped his motion, the coffee mug he was holding now resting near his lips, his eyes diverting from the news he was reading on his phone. He was now looking in Casey’s direction, sitting at the other end of the table.  
Both males were alone in the kitchen, April and Vee occupied with getting dressed and ready for the day.  
  
“What?” asked the terrapin, frowning lightly.  
  
“I dunno… just- seeing you here in plain daylight! I’m not used to that.”  
  
“That’s not the first time though.”  
  
“No, but still…”  
  
“Well, better get used to it, my girlfriend lives here,” added the mutant with a chuckle, next finally able to take a sip of coffee.  
  
Silence.  
And here it was again; that look in Casey’s eyes…  
This time Donnie did not hide his concerns.  
  
“Look, Casey, there’s obviously something going on in your mind. Since last night you seem off and I want to know why.”  
  
A dry and single laugh left the human, leaning back into his chair, arms crossed.  
  
“What, you’re some kind of psychologist now? Another one of your talents?”  
  
“It’s called 'I have eyes and I’m not dumb’,” simply answered the turtle. “You remind me of Raph, in fact. He pulls the same shit attitude when something is wrong.”  
  
Casey was now showing a stern look, some of his fingers lightly drumming against his skin, clearly thinking about what he was about to say.  
  
“… Do you care about April and Vee’s safety?” he simply asked, his gaze never leaving the terrapin.  
  
“Well, of course I do! I-”  
  
“Then what about those Foot ninjas that followed them that one night? And now, what about those bruises Vee got?” cut the cop.  
  
Donnie was frowning: “Those were situations out of our control.”  
  
“And yet they happened.”  
  
“Okay, what’s your point now, Jones?” asked the mutant sharply. “April has been in those sort of situations before and she was able to handle herself. Sure, it isn’t preferable, but she could have cut herself from us many times – and yet here we all are.”  
  
“April has the guts, sure, but I doubt Vee is fit for all of this.”  
  
Joining hands, the mutant was now slightly leaning on the table, looking at the human over his glasses.  
  
“So what? Are you implying that I should just get out of Vee’s life for the sake of her safety?”  
  
“Knowing she was a stranger at first and was only involved in all of this from a single strike of fate; yes!”  
  
“Oh, so my brothers and I should never interact with any other beings and remain alone for the rest of our lives only for the sake of 'safety’? … We all know the risks, Casey, and that’s why we do the best we can in order to protect the people that matter most in our lives.”  
  
Casey sighed, looking down in defeat.   
  
“Look, man, I did not mean it that way…,” he mumbled.  
  
“Then think before you speak,” sternly added the turtle. “You have no say in my personal life.”  
  
A short silence fell in, the scene somehow frozen until April walked in, heading for the cop. She did not seem to notice the tension, patting her boyfriend’s shoulder as she continued her path to her purse she had left on the counter nearby.  
  
“I’m all done, Casey, we can go now!” she announced in a cheerful tone, smiling.  
  
Donatello’s expression shifted to a smile too once the brunette looked his way, hiding his discontentment.  
  
“Where are you guys going?” asked the mutant, trying to keep the mood light.  
  
“Shopping and just spending some time together,” she sweetly answered, one of her hands playfully ruffling the top of Casey’s head. “Are you going to spend the day with Vee? Will you be here for dinner? Maybe we could have a nice evening, the four of us.”  
  
Casey’s body tensed up a little, still feeling uneasy. Donnie for his part was quick to dismiss the invitation.  
  
“I’ll spend some time with Vee, but I might be gone before you guys get back. I have some business to attend to back at home. I appreciate the invitation, though!”  
  
It was _half_ a lie. He didn’t really have any emergencies, but there were some projects he needed to continue. And, frankly, he knew he didn’t want to see Casey again, at least for today. Their short conversation had put the terrapin in a sour mood.  
The two humans finally left the appartment, Donnie’s smile fading and his gaze lost, a finger mindlessly tapping the table’s surface.  
Why was Casey getting so defensive about the women all of a sudden? He could understand his concerns, but he should know better than anyone what were the risks of hanging with mutants!…  
The turtle got out of his reverie when he felt a soft touch on his right shoulder, then noticing Vee standing next to him. The sight of her made his heart drop, falling in love all over again whenever he would look at her. She was only wearing jeans shorts and a black plain t-shirt, but that simplistic, yet natural look only made her more desirable.  
  
“What’s wrong?” she gently asked, her eyes meeting his. “You look like there’s a lot going on up here,” she added, softly poking the side of Donnie’s head.  
  
The terrapin could not stop his smirk, getting a hold of her wrist in his left hand and next bringing the top of her hand to his lips, his right arm sliding around her waist and keeping her near. A small churr rose in him, next nuzzling the woman’s collar bone and base of her neck, a hushed delighted sigh leaving him.  
  
“… I’d do anything for you. I love you so much,” he mumbled.  
  
“Oh don’t worry, I already know that,” replied Vee, amused. But her tone soon turned back to slight concern: “… I feel like you’re not telling me everything right now.”  
  
“It’s not important.”  
  
“Do. Not,” she enunciated, her eyes meeting his. “I tell you my problems, you tell me yours. That’s only fair.”   
  
The other grumbled, finally mumbling: “My problem starts with a 'C’ and ends with a 'asey jones’.”  
  
“What did he do now?”  
  
She could see uneasiness in his eyes, his hand on her waist squeezing a little in a slow pattern, surely trying to calm his thoughts.  
  
“… I know I’m different. I know I’ll never be able to live a calm, normal life and give you a chance to be absolutely safe with me.” He swallowed hard this time. “There’s not a goddamn day where I don’t have this small thought in the back of my mind wishing I could be human and live like everyone else.”  
  
He tried to hush his feelings, his free hand going over his features and the ghost of a small smile appearing on his lips – somehow forced.  
  
“I did not choose this life and I most certainly did not ask to be alive and given rational thought. … Yet here I am, trying to live the best way I can and definitely trying to get some good into my misery.” His eyes were slightly glistening with held tears. “… You have no idea how grateful I am for you to exist in my life – to love me for who I am! … I’m just a freak, a monster-”  
  
Vee instantly brought him into a renewed hug, the mutant’s head nestled at the crook of her neck once more. She never wanted to release him, a comforting wave escaping her as she tenderly kissed his scales.  
  
“Don’t you ever say that,” she started, slightly pained. “You’re not a freak nor a monster, Donatello. … You’re the most remarkable being there is and I’ve never felt ever more secured with anyone else before…”  
  
His arms were now fully around her, his hands lovingly holding onto the woman as a shaky sigh left him, his features still hidden against her skin.  
  
“Whatever Casey said,” continued Vee, “don’t mind him. Maybe he’s scared for me – about us – simply because he doesn’t understand. … But he doesn’t need to simply because there’s nothing to decipher; we’re in love. … We’re here, together, always… Love of my life.”   
  
Her hands were softly petting him in a soothing motion, her heart aching to see him this upset.   
  
“Don’t worry about anything,” she added. “I’m yours, Donnie, and I’ll remain so as long as you want it to be.”  
  
Their eyes finally met, unspoken feelings exchanged at that very moment. The woman noticed small wet trails that had now darkened the corners of the mutant’s mask.  
  
“Oh, _n'amour_ …” she murmured, removing his glasses and unknotting the purple cloth.   
  
Setting them aside on the table, her hands were next gently cupping his cheeks, her lips slowly trailing from his forehead to his snout and finally to his lips – forever soft and delicate.   
She felt his hands caressing her back once more, as if afraid to let her go. A low churr rolled like a wave through him, keeping Vee close.  
  
“… What’s 'love of my life’ in French?” he quietly asked as the kiss was over.  
  
Vee showed a smile, next nuzzling his temple as she answered: “ _Amour de ma vie. … Tu es l'amour de ma vie_.”  
  
He smiled in turn, eyes closed and appreciating her show of affection.  
  
“I love it,” answered the turtle with a purr. “… Everything sounds way better in French.”  
  
“Whenever you’re upset, come to me and I’ll speak to you in French, if it can make you feel any better,” lightly joked Vee.  
  
That made Donnie smile again, bringing the woman into another kiss.  
He was a bit embarassed by his tears, usually not the type to showcase such emotions to others, but at the same time he knew he could display his true self to Vee without being judged.   
He hated being so preoccupied by his non-human nature to the point of getting such stupid concerns about his relation with the artist… He knew she loved him for who he was, yet to have found her felt like he discovered _the_ needle in the haystack – the unique soul in this damn world that would ever look at him with love and wonder.  
  
“You’re absolutely perfect,” he sighed, ending with several small kisses around Vee’s features.   
  
“And so are you,” replied the woman lovingly.  
  
***  
  
Looking through job offers was never the most exciting activity, yet it was probably one of the most crucial part of being a freelance artist.   
Vee was pretty much sending her portfolio to anything that had to do with her field.  
 _Illustration needed for a bigass bilboard?_ Why not?  
 _Logos for a website?_ Count me in.  
 _In-betweener for a 2D animation project?_ Heck yeah, she did have a slight animation background anyway.  
  
She heard the entry door open and close, soon hearing April and Casey’s voices.   
  
“Welcome back,” said Vee outloud for them to hear, her eyes still glued to her screen.  
  
“You’re alone?” echoed April’s voice.  
  
“Yep!”  
  
She noticed from the corner of her eye a silhouette at her bedroom’s doorframe, her gaze then meeting Casey’s.  
  
“Can we have a talk for a minute? Come to the kitchen.”  
  
Vee slightly frowned at that demand, watching him move away before she decided to follow.  
She first noticed folded cardboard boxes in the hallway.  
 _Many of them._  
Her frown was constant as she finally set foot in the dining area, seeing the two others seated down at the table.   
Something felt off, yet she couldn’t really pinpoint why.  
  
“Jeez, why the long faces,” tried to lighten Vee, taking a seat.  
  
“'Cause there’s a lot coming in the next few weeks,” started Casey.  
  
“Vee, I’m moving to Casey’s apartment…,” announced April, somehow feeling uneasy about saying such news.  
  
The artist was silent, her eyes huge as she looked back and forth the two others.  
  
“… Wait, what? When? Why?”  
  
“I’m moving next month, in three weeks…”  
  
“I just want her out of here, change address and erase her trace from Foot Clan and Purple Dragons’ activities,” added the cop.  
  
“Okay, and what about me?” asked Vee dryly. “I can’t afford this place alone, and I can’t have a new roommate, considering that my boyfriend is a _mutant_!”  
  
“There’s always an option-”  
  
“Option, _my ass_! It’s hard to find an affordable place in New York, especially in such a short amount of time!” she cut, her tone harsher. “Good opportunities fly by at a fast pace, so that means I have to check constantly for announcements and shits. And I can’t _always_ do that because I have this stupid fucking job which I need in order to make money and now save for this _bullshit_.”  
  
Oh she was mad now.  
April had a hard time looking up to her.  
  
“… Maybe you could ask Donatello’s help,” said the brunette in a timid tone.  
  
Vee had enough, getting off her chair and making her way out.  
She did stop and turn on her heels, her eyes in this constant frown.  
  
“You two just went about this behind my back, I’m sure of it. I can understand the concern, but the timing is poorly chosen and now I’m stuck with a problem that could’ve been avoided.”  
  
She pointed to April: “Also asking for Donnie’s help is very unfair as he has nothing to do with this and he has other things to do than be my eyes.”  
  
She did not let the others say anything else, heading for her room and starting to pack things into a bag. Vee couldn’t think straight right that moment, her movements like a blur and her ears ringing with rage.  
  
“Vee…”  
  
The artist turned around, now seeing April by the doorframe.  
  
“Don’t,” warned the other. “I don’t want to hear _anything_ right now. Just … give me space.”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“I need to get out of here. I need to think.”  
  
With this, she finally zipped her bag, grabbing he coat and shoes, heading for the exit.  
  
“Vee!” called out Casey from the kitchen.  
  
“Fuck you!” answered Vee, slamming the door once outside.


End file.
